Melodia
by Aya-Mery
Summary: Un nuevo curso, Shaoran y Sakura están juntos, Eriol vuelve de Inglaterra, Touya es profesor de Educación Física y una preciosa melodia suena en la escuela. T&T y Y&N.[Final] [Terminado]
1. Introducción

**Holas, me presentaré, me llamo Aya-Mery (bueno no, pero me encanta este nombre, Aya de nombre y Mery de apellido) y tengo 15 añitos, más información vean mi "historial" o como quieran decirle.**

**Este es mi primer fic que escribo de CCS, la verdad, tengo dos de empezados de RK pero como me acostumbra a pasar, me viene la inspiración y no me resistó a no escribirlo, así que... bueno durante las vacaciones intentaré actualizar pronto (aunque no me queden muchas. ¡Bua! ¡No quiero volver al cole! Snif.) **

**Así, por cierto, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece así que porfi, no me denuncien ¿shi?**

**Ahora les dejo con el episodio que disfruten**

* * *

Caminaba por un largo y estrecho pasillo, aun no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo trabajo y se perdió por el edificio, de repente y de la nada salió una voz, una voz cálida, suave y tranquila, que le hizo olvidar todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

* * *

- ¡Hola! – dijo una chica alegre con cabellos marrones y ojos verdes

- ¡Sakura!

- Perdón por hacer tarde – se disculpó a una chica de cabellos largos y grisáceos con ojos violeta (n/a: ¿sus ojos son violetas o azules? O.o)

- No importa, aún no ha sonado el timbre

- Pues que suerte. ¿Dónde está Shaoran? – pregunto la chica

- Me dijo que iba a buscar a Eriol en el aeropuerto

- ¿¡Eriol ha vuelto?!

- Pues si, no te lo dije. Hoy regresaba de Inglaterra con Nakuru y Spinel

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa extraña?

- No, dice Eriol que se aburría sin vernos ni hacer nada. Tenemos que entrar a clase

- Si. ¿Tomoyo?

- Dime

- ¿Sabes quien será la que substituya a la señorita Akiyama?

- Pues no tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que se ha cogido baja por maternidad (n/a: no sé si en Japón hay, pero bueno ¬¬' ). Pero no te preocupes en la segunda hora lo averiguaremos

Así que entraron en clase, cuando hacia un cuarto de hora del empiezo de esta, Shaoran llegó junto con Eriol, quien se presentó adecuadamente a la clase, muchos viejos conocidos. Un vez terminada la primera clase se dirigieron a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse, hacia 8 años des de las cartas de Clow y ahora se preparaban para entrar a la universidad, era su último año. Shaoran había vuelto de Hong Kong hacía año i medio (para poder estar con Sakura).

- ¿Sakura me ayudas a recogerme el pelo? – preguntó Tomoyo en el vestuario de chicas

- Si, claro. ¿En un trenza?

- Si, por favor – Tomoyo llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura, no tan largo que cuando hacia primaria, a Sakura en cambio le había crecido, ahora lo llevaba por los hombros

- Vamos chicas o no llegaremos – dijo Rika Sasaki, que no había cambiado nada pese a los años, era igual que cuando era una niña de primaria

- De acuerdo – y se fueron fuera, los alumnos estaban hablando hasta que la puerta se abrió, por ella apareció un hombre de mucha estatura, cabellos y ojos marrón oscuro y posado serio y un poquito frío

- Me llamó Touya Kinomoto y seré el substituto de la profesora Akiyama – Sakura sé quedó con la boca abierta, hacia seis meses que no veía a su hermano y ahora se lo encontraba como profesor suyo, pero no era la única, Shaoran estaba aterrorizado y aún le molestaba más las risitas de Eriol y Yamazaki – No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedaré pero de momento les evaluaré el primer trimestre

* * *

Esta vez no se había perdido, caminaba por el largo pasillo, des de aquel día que había oído esa canción, esa voz, era como si no tuviese nada en la cabeza, solo quería volverla a oír, saber de donde provenía, quien era la maravillosa criatura que poseía esa don. No caminó mucho más, la oyó y está vez quería ubicar a la portadora, si, estaba clarísimo era la voz de una mujer, una voz que le hacia volver loco pero ¿quién era? Corrió para saber de donde salía la voz pero... tan repentinamente como empezó terminó.

Silencio

* * *

**Ya está. ¿Cómo me ha quedado? Si ya sé, podría estar mejor, pero pensar que he de ir mejorando con el tiempo (no sé yo ¬¬'). Bueno este episodio ha quedado cortito pero es el prólogo o introducción o como prefieran llamarle.**

**Sobretodo me mandan un rewiew, me dicen si hay algun fallo, con los nombresm ortográficos o alguna otra cosa, si quieren decirme alguna suggerencia, una duda, una crítica o una felicitacion, por favor, mándenme un rewiew. ¿Vale?**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	2. Chapter I

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, incordiando. Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sino a CLAMP, así que no me denuncien.**

**A ver los rewiews:**

**bubbletomo.- Será un TT, siento para los amantes de ET pero... no haré ninguno de ellos porque la pareja no me gusta, a Tomoyo me la imagino con mucha gente menos con Eriol ( y no sé porque) así que lo siento por las fans de ET porque me he leido algunas de ellos dos y estan sinceramente bien pero... la pareja no me gusta **

**Kayla-chan.- Te respongo lo mismo que a bubbletomo, siento si no te gusta TT, pero este fic será de ellos dos (eso si, intentaré poner un poco de SS )**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Holly Rainard y a naoko LK intentaré no defraudaros **

**Ahora les dejo con el episodio, nos vemos al final**

* * *

Hoy había terminado la segunda clase con el grupo de Sakura, le costaba mucho controlarse, al menos, al separar los chicos de las chicas, no tenia que aguantar sus miraditas.

- Kinomoto – gritó la profesora de música

- Mihagawa – respondió Touya

- ¿Cómo ha ido su segunda clase?

- Normal

- Si no se muestra más abierto no te pondrás los alumnos en el bolsillo

- Al fin y al cabo, da igual, quienes se ponen las notas son ellos

- Si. Ten cuidado con las alumnas – sonrió la mujer

- ¿Por qué?

- Hombre, eres joven, guapo, alto y soltero

- No creo que eso afecte. ¿Por cierto, sabes si hay un grupo de coral en el colegio?

- Si, este año es muy bueno

- ¿Tienen posibilidades de ganar?

- Si. ¿Te interesa la música?

- No, solo es curiosidad – y se marchó, dejando a la mujer con un signo de interrogación en la cara

--------------------------------------------

Las siete de la tarde, las clases estaban vacías, caminaba por el pasillo interminable, ahora ya era una costumbre, aquella voz le tenia hipnotizado, se sabia la canción que cantaba de memoria, no era de extrañar hacia un par de semanas que acudía sin faltar a la cita de la voz. En un principio había querido saber de donde salía y había buscado por todas las aulas de donde se podía emitir la canción y que se oyera en el pasillo pero nada, abría y pensaba que "esta es la correcta" y cuando entraba, vacía, incluso había ido a la clase de música, que estaba en el otro lado de la escuela, nada, ya había desistido, parecía un fantasma. Así que lo único que podía hacer era asistir, incondicionalmente, al concierto, que duraba una canción, si ya estaba llegando al final, no, no quería, pero como cada día, terminó.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Touya en un susurr

----------------------------------------

- Touya debe estar a punto de llegar, siento hacerte esperar Tomoyo – dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto con una sonrisa en la cara

- No importa – dijo Tomoyo, era jueves, el jueves para la familia Kinomoto significadaza reunión familiar, pero hoy, Tomoyo y Sakura tenían que estudiar por un importante examen

- Oye Tomoyo

- Dime Sakura

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar los jueves?

- ¿Nani?

- Al fin y al cabo tu y yo somos primas segundas – le sonrió Sakura

- Pero... este es el día en que ustedes tres se reúnen creo que yo desentonaré – dijo Tomoyo

- Por mi no hay problema Tomoyo y supongo que para tu madre tampoco – dijo Fujitaka – Además, el año que viene os vais a la universidad y no os veréis tan seguido

- Papa no me lo recuerdes – dijo Sakura queriendo sonar enfadada

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – se escuchó una voz des de la entrada

- Hola hijo – saludó Fujitaka

- Ya podrías haber venido más temprano, Tomoyo hace mucho que se está esperando

- OH, Daidouji- san, no sabia que estaba por aquí.

- A partir de ahora Tomoyo se unirá a nosotros en la cena de los jueves, ¿espero que no te moleste? – preguntó Sakura

- No, claro que no – dijo Touya

- ¿Y por qué te entretuviste? – preguntó Sakura cuando estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa

- Pues... Yukito volvió de Inglaterra junto Kaho

- ¡La Señorita Mitzuki ha vuelto! – dijo emocionada

- Así es, al parecer pronto será señora, no me recuerdo que nombre me dijo

- ¿Se... se casará? – dijo Sakura emocionada

- Aja, al parecer ha vuelto porque quería invitarnos a la boda. Ah – se giró hacia Tomoyo – Me dijo que quería que tu le diseñaras el vestido de boda

- ¿Yo? – dijo confusa

- Si, mañana vendrá a recogeros a la escuela

- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo Touya? – preguntó su padre

- Bien, tengo un par de alumnos demasiado EMPALAGOSOS – dijo esto último con énfasis, Tomoyo sonrió y Sakura se sonrojó – los otros muy bien, tranquilos, de momento

-------------------------------------

Silencio. Otra vez en ese pasillo, el concierto había terminado, se dirigió a la sala de profesores, dando por hecho que la voz melódica no volvería a cantar hasta mañana y abrió la puerta de la sala.

- Tomoyo cuídate – se oyó la voz de una profesora

- Así lo haré – dijo alegremente, pero antes que el profesor pudiera reaccionar la chica chocó contra él – Lo siento – dijo suavemente

- No es culpa mía, iba distraído – le ofreció la mano para levantarse, la chica levantó la vista y un "Touya" casi inaudible salió de sus labios cuando el violeta se fundió con el marrón, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, segundos, que para ellos era una eternidad. Ella se sonrojó por la intensa mirada que el chico le estaba dedicando

- Lo siento. ¡Nos vemos profesora Mihagawa! – dijo mientras, ayudada por la mano de Touya se levantaba y se marchaba. "Un momento, Mihagawa, es la profesora de música, seria posible que ella... no, no la había visto nunca por la escuela tan tarde, pero es verdad, ella tiene una voz preciosa, pero... la que suena, es... ¿más madura?"

------------------------------------------

- Así que pronto será Fujimiya – sonrió Sakura, delante suyo se encontraba la señorita Mitzuki, tenia el pelo agarrado en una trenza que posaba, elegantemente, encima de su hombro

- Por eso he venido, mi marido es japonés y... quería que vosotros asistierais, como sé que Eriol también ha venido, hemos decidió celebrar la ceremonia en Japón. ¿Será una molestia para vosotras asistir a mi boda? – sonri

- No, claro que no

- ¿Tomoyo, Touya te ha dicho que...

- Si, algo me dijo

- Ya sé que es precipitado pero... según recuerdo cuando Sakura tenia sus aventuras como Card Captor le diseñabas los vestidos, que eran un poco infantiles pero... me gustaría que diseñaras mi vestido y el de mis damas de honor, que seréis, vosotras dos, Nakuru y Meiling, si puede venir

- No creo que haya problema – dijo Tomoyo – les tendré que tomar la medidas – sonrió - ¿Cuándo será la boda?

- Pues... el 11 de abril

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Sakura

- Si, coincide con tu cumpleaños Sakura

- Si, y yo con un cumpleaños cualquiera, sino con el decimoctavo – sonrió Tomoyo

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Kaho

- No, no – dijo moviendo nerviosamente las manos – Pero... me choc

---------------------------------------------------

Otra vez en aquel pasillo, ya no podía más, las horas de clase se las pasaba recordando y pensando en la voz, le estaba volviendo loco y solo pensaba en descubrir la portadora de esa voz, de repente, Tomoyo Daidouji apareció en su mente, cuando la voz había parado ella había salido de la aula de profesores y... casualidad, tenia que ser eso, pero, "las casualidades no existen, solo le inevitable", esa frase retumbo en su mente, no, eso había sido una casualidad, una de esas en las que no creía, era verdad, la voz de Tomoyo se parecía a la que ahora escuchaba, era suave y tranquila pero esta era más madura. En algún momento había decidido que no quería saber la portadora de la voz, si era una alumna las cosas no serian demasiado agradables porque... si, era verdad, no tenia sentido esconderlo más, se había enamorado de una voz sin cuerpo. ¿Pero, qué haría si descubría la portadora?

* * *

**Vale, ya sé, ya sé, me quedó cortito, pero es que tenia que ir introduciendo la historia, porque quiero poner varias cosas pero primero se tienen que aclarar los personajes y bueno, prometo que el próximo será un poquito más largo ¿vale? y además introduciré algunos personajes que hasta ahora solo han salido de pincelada (como Eriol o Shaoran)**

**Bueno ahora los dejo, espero que me manden un rewiew, y me digan si les gusta, alguna suggerencia, críticas o dudas me mandan un rewiew porfi ¿si?**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter II

**Bueno, ya aquí de nuevo, incórdiando y molestando como siempre, que se le va hacer. Card Captor Sakura no me pertence, así que no me denuncien.**

**Los rewiews quería dar las gracias a: Nethy, Nancy , Holly Rainard y naoko LK (que por cierto si que me dejaste en el capítulo pasado, xD). **

**Ahora los dejo el capi, nos vemos al final **

* * *

- A ver, Sakura estate quieta – le estaba diciendo Tomoyo 

- Pero es que Tomoyo, aun tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer lo vestidos – se quejó Sakura, estaba encima de un tamburete y Tomote le estaba tomando las medidas

- Ya lo sé, pero he decidido que yo haré los vestidos de las damas de honor y los padrinos. ¿Por cierto quienes serán? – preguntó Tomoyo girándose hacia Kaho

- Pues... Eriol, Touya, Yukito y Shaoran – sonrió ella

- ¿No invitará a ningún amigo suyo? – preguntó Sakura

- No, no me ha dicho nada – dijo Kaho – Touya y los demás han ido a conocerlo

- Con lo celoso que es Touya no te dejará casar con él hasta que vea que tiene lo suficiente para acerté feliz – sonrió Tomoyo, pero algo, dentro de ella, se entristeció "Celoso", esa era la palabra que no le había gustado

---------------------------------------

- ¿Así que usted también tiene poderes mágicos? – preguntó Shaoran

- Pocos comparados con los tuyos, los de Sakura y los de Eriol – Shaoran se sonrojó un poco. Akira Fujimiya era un hombre bastante alto, con los ojos azules y el pelo dorado, su madre era inglesa y su padre japonés

- ¿Y cuál es su negocio? – preguntó Touya secamente después de dirigir una mirada asesina al chico chino

- Pues, tecnología, alta tecnología – aclaró.

- ¿Y cómo conoció a Kaho? – preguntó Touya

- Pues... jeje... en la universidad, la verdad, en un principio no nos llevamos muy bien pero después...

- Esto me recuerda a alguien – dijo Eriol aguantando la risa después de ver la cara de enfado de Touya

- Si bueno, dicen que del odio al amor hay solo una paso – sonrió Yukito

-----------------------------------------

- ¿Te fías de él? – preguntó Touya cuando finalmente salieron de la cafetería

- Es buena persona, quiere a Kaho y no le hará nada – sonrió Yukito

- Eso espero, sino... - dijo mirando de reojo a la puerta donde Akira y Shaoran hablaban afablemente – Lo mismo le digo a ese niño chino

- Ayer vi a Sakura, estaba feliz

- Ese es el problema – refunfuñó Touya

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿A quién has encontrado?

- ¿Cómo?

- Hombre, desde Kaho no has salido con nadie más pero... no me creo que no haya ninguna chica en tu cabeza – le sonrió, Touya le miró, si, todos habían pensado que él y Yukito se querían como algo más que amigos, incluso él lo pensó pero, no era verdad, él le quería, muchísimo, pero como amigo

- No de momento no, solo una voz – susurró.

- ¿Una voz?

- Es que... - Touya se incomodó, como le contaba que se había enamorado de una voz sin cuerpo – Verás... mmm... ¡Yuki me estoy volviendo loco! A veces pienso que es una alucinación, la oigo cuando caminó por aquel pasillo, que mientras canta, parece tan corto

- No entiendo – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa en su rostro

----------------------------------------

- Mamá estoy en casa – dijo Tomoyo entrando en la lujosa mansión

- Tomoyo – dijo su madre – Tenemos que hablar

- ¿Hablar? – dijo seria, no podia ser bueno

- Sientate. Nana, nos puedes traer te por favor – le dijo a la sirvienta, la cual asinti

- ¿Qué ocurre mama? – preguntó Tomoyo acomodándose en el sillón

- Nos vamos

- ¿Nos vamos? – repitió.

- Así es, la empresa tiene un contrato en Francia y nos marcharemos durante un año

- ¿Un año? Pero yo...

- Hay otra alternativa, he estado pensando y creo que ya eres mayor, dentro de poco cumplirás 18, así que ya puedes coger responsabilidades

- Continua – dijo Tomoyo, ahora que su madre había cogido carerilla y al parecer para algo que la beneficiaría a ella no quería detenerla

- Verás, he hablado con el profesor Kinomoto, tengo que dejar esa manía de decirle profesor, con Fujitaka, y me ha dicho que es buena idea. Te he comprado un piso – sonri

- ¿Un piso?

- Tomoyo hija, hoy estás un poco distraída. Si un piso, irás a vivir con Sakura, será pequeñito, el piso de arriba vivirán una cuantas guardaespaldas por si acaso, ya sabes, la seguridad – Tomoyo asintió – Fujitaka me dijo, que de esta forma os acostumbrarías a la vida "universitaria", claro, si no os va bien, esta casa estará para si quieres volver, hija, siento mucho tener que darte estas dos posibilidades pero... tienes que escoger (n/a: yo no me lo pienso, me voy a vivir con mi amiga, ya me gustaría que me dijeran eso a mi, xD)

- Mama – Tomoyo se abrazó a su madre – Te echaré de menos – sonrió.

- ¡Quieres decir que ni siquera te lo pensarás! – dijo intentando sonar enfadada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Te llamaré cada día a las nueve, como no estés, cojó el primer vuelo y me vuelvo – ahora si que estaba autoritaria

- Si mama – sonrió la chica – Oye, es que Meiling va a volver de Hong Kong y...

- No te aproveches – la regañó afectuosamente

-------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Tomoyo se dirigió a casa de los Kinomoto nada más despertar.

- Si, ya voy – dijo una Sakura un tanto somnolienta

- Buenos días Sakura – sonrió Tomoyo una vez la puerta se abri

- ¡Tomoyo! – no faltó decir nada más, Sakura hizo entrar a Tomoyo en al casa y la sentó en el sofá - ¿Qué te parece la idea? – preguntó Sakura

- Me encanta, me pareció raro que mi madre la propusiera pero me dijo que era para que me acostumbrase a la rutina de la universidad, además, nos tendrán controladas, nada de chicos en el piso a partir de las nueve y a esa hora mama me llamará para saber si estoy bien

- Mi padre dice que, confía en mi, pero por precaución, a pedido a tus guardaespaldas que me vigilen a mi también – dijo Sakura un poco apenada

- Es decir, nada de Shaoran por casa – sonrió su amiga

- ¡Sakura! – la voz de su hermano inundó la habitación

- ¿Qué hace tu hermano aquí? – preguntó Tomoyo

- Ni idea. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó saliendo de la habitación

- Kaho me dijo lo de los vestidos, ¿sabes si Tomoyo ha decidido el día que nos tomará las medidas?

- ¡Tomoyo! – gritó Sakura, Tomoyo salio de la habitación – Lo de las medidas...

- Si quieres te las puedo tomar ahora – dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Touya

- De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo, de golpe, la voz le vino a la cabeza, levantó la vista, encontrándose con Tomoyo hablando alegremente con su hermana, era verdad, fin de semana, hacia dos días que no escuchaba esa voz que lo llevaba al cielo cuando la oía y al infierno cuando terminaba.

- Touya date prisa, Tomoyo no se puede quedar todo el día – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano, se había quedado embobado observando la figura de Tomoyo – Preparare te

- ¡Y ve a cambiarte monstruo! – le dijo Touya

- ¡No soy un monstruo! – se dirigió refunfuñando hacia la cocina, hacia tanto tiempo que no le decía monstruo, "¡estúpido Touya!" pensó. (n/a: nada de estúpido, si saca muy buenas notas ù.ú)

- Touya, levanta los brazos – le dijo al chico, un momento, "¿des de cuándo nos llamamos con tanta familiaridad?" se preguntó Tomoyo, no importaba, se sentía a gusto con esta nueva confianza – Paso dificultosamente la cinta a través de sus pectorales, estaba muy pegada a él, su altura no facilitaba las cosas – Bien – levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Touya. Estaban muy juntos, demasiados, se sonrojó. Touya se había perdido en esos ojos, no era la primera vez, eran cálidos, el chico se sonrojó, levemente

- Canta – dijo él

- ¿Perdón? – el hechizo se había roto al igual que el silencio, acaba de tomarle las medidas

- Aquí está el te – dijo Sakura entrando con un bandeja

- Lo siento Sakura, pero me he de ir, mama quiere que pasemos esto últimos días juntas, ah, es verdad, no te lo había dicho, mañana iremos a ver el piso, os pasaremos a recoger a ti y a tu padre

- Vale – Sakura se despidió de su amiga con la mano - ¿Qué le has hecho a Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura enfadada

- ¿Yo? – Touya estaba confuso

- ¡Estaba incómoda! ¡¿No habrás sido maleducado verdad?!

- No, claro que no – dijo Touya un poco indeciso – Solo le pedí que cantara

- ¡Estás loco! – Sakura un poco más y se tira encima de él

- ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

- Tomoyo tiene un concurso muy importante y no tiene la voz muy bien

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El médico le ha prohibido cantar fuera de lo necesario, al parecer, si hace muchos esfuerzos se quedará afónica, ese concurso es el último en el que participar

- Ahora lo entiendo – "Quizá sea por eso que solo canta una canción por las tardes. ¡Touya Kinomoto quítate esa idea de la cabeza!" se ordenó "Tomoyo no es la persona portadora de la voz que tu quieres"

-------------------------------------------

Hoy volvía a escucharla, era lunes, después de dos días de sufrimiento y tormento, hoy la volvía a escuchar, pero hoy era diferente, hoy podia identificar de donde salía era... el aula de profesores, si estaba seguro, durante unos segundos se paró, un momento, y si era su pequeña Tomoyo "¿Mi pequeña Tomoyo?" Mierda, se sentía atraído por Tomoyo y lo había hecho de una manera bastante idiota, fijándose en su cuerpo y asociándola con la voz, su voz, esa voz que lo traía hipnotizado. Daba igual, quería saber quien era, quería saber quien era su voz sin cuerpo, corrió, corrió, por ese pasillo que hoy era interminable, ese pasillo que otros días se hacia corto, porque cuando llegaba al final significaba que la voz hacia un par de minutos que había terminado y se tendría que esperar hasta mañana, no podia ser, la última estrofa, tenia que llegar "Corre Kinomoto, corre" se decía, abrió la puerta con fuerza y delante suyo apareció la imagen de un ángel. Con el uniforme del colegio, sus cabellos caían delicadamente encima de sus hombros, sus manos entrelazadas estaban posadas suavemente encima de su falda, estaba sola. La última frase "que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separar". Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos color café del profesor Kinomoto

- Profesor Kino... - no terminó, Touya se había lanzado brutalmente a sus labios, un apasionado beso los unía, la lengua del chico recorrió los labios y pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella no se lo negó, él exploró cada rincón, saboreándolo y marcándolo como suyo – Touya – dijo la chica cuando finalmente se separaron

- Tomoyo – él la aprisionó en sus brazos y la estrecho, no quería que se fuera, porque no quería que fuese un sueño

* * *

**¡Ay!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo me quedó? No me puede resistir, tenia que ponerlo porque sino rebentaba ¿quedó muy precipitado? No sé, a mi no me lo parece, pero bueno... ah si, en mi fic, bueno y en mi cabecita también, creo que Touya quiere mucho a Yukito, pero como un hermano de la misma manera que Tomoyo quiere mucho a Sakura pero como una hermana, pero no hay más amor que amor fraternal, ¿si? Por si alguién se confundia. Y si, ya sé que había de introducir otros personajes pero os aseguró que lo haré, un poquito de tiempo, de momento, he explicado el porque la madre de Tomoyo y el padre de Sakura no saldrán mucho (las tias se van de casa con todo pagado, xD)**

**Alguna suggerencia, duda, felicitación y/o crítica me mandan un rewiew ¿shi? Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter III

****

**Yo aquí de nuevo, no sé si me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que... he empezado las clases así que mi tiempo y mi inspiración no se ponen de acuerdo, pero bueno en el finde intento aprovechar. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a: naoko LK, Mangalina-Li, kayla-chan, null y nethy, por dejarme un rewiew, muchas gracias.**

**Hay un comentario al final que me gustaría que leyerais. **

**Ahora os dejo con él episodio**

* * *

Tenia a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos, la abrazaba, era cálida, su olor lo envolvía, aun no había podido distinguir si era un perfume o su propia fragancia natural.

---------------------------------------------------------

Touya se levantó empapado de sudor, otra vez el sueño, bueno, no era un sueño, era la realidad, simplemente que le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de la situación.

---------------------Flash Back --------------------------

Separó a Tomoyo de su cuerpo, para poder verle la cara, reflejarse en sus ojos, estaba sonrojada y era... preciosa, en sus ojos leía confusión, ¿confusión?, era lo más normal, se había abalanzado hacia ella como un animal en celo.

Yo... - empezó a decir Tomoyo

Te debo una explicación

No – dijo torpe y nerviosamente – Quiero decir, me tengo que ir, mi madre me está esperando – Touya había intentado detenerla, estaba un poco asustada, pero sobre todo cohibida y muy, muy confusa

---------------------Fin Flash Back --------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y qué te pareció el piso? – preguntó Sakura, a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaba a la escuela junto a Tomoyo

- Perfecto, mi madre dijo que podíamos hacer unos cuantos cambios, pero antes de que se marchase – sonri

- ¡Sakura! – la chica aludida se giró, Shaoran, junto a Eriol se dirigían hacia ellas

- Hola – saludó la chica a Eriol y respondió a Shaoran con un beso

- Buenos días – saludó Tomoyo

- Por cierto Tomoyo – dijo Eriol después de saludar – Lo de las medidas...

- Si, tengo entendido que Meiling llega hoy así que quedamos en casa de Sakura, ¿te importa? – preguntó a la chica, que negó con la cabeza – Bien, en casa de Sakura después de clase, le puedes decir algo a Nakuru, la señorita... quiero decir Kaho, está de acuerdo y Yukito también está avisado

- ¿Y tú hermano Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran

- Ya le tome las medidas – se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, Eriol la miró extrañado, siempre estaba muy tranquila y ahora parecía nerviosa

- Pero no terminaste – añadió Sakura – Le diré en clase de Educación Física – Tomoyo sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, totalmente advertida por Eriol

--------------------------------------------

- Bien, quiero que os pongáis en grupos de tres o cuatro y que sean mixtos – anunció Touya - Haremos partidos de básquet, así que no quiero ver a nadie parado

- Si profesor Kinomoto – dijeron al unísono los alumnos

- Touya después de clase quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sakura acercándose al chico

- Me tienes que tratar como a un profesor más – dijo fríamente - ¿Sobre qué?

- Como a un profesor más, profesor Kinomoto – sonrió Sakura, al ver que, por una vez, había ganado y dejado a su hermano con la mosca de la curiosidad

----------------------------------------

Se lo había pasado muy mal, no podia ser, había intentado hablar con ella pero lo había evitado, además ese Hiragisawa siempre estaba por el medio, al parecer esa tarde tendrían que quedar para terminar de organizar los decorativos y los vestidos, Tomoyo iba muy agobiada, ya eran diciembre y... diciembre... vacaciones... si, los meses habían pasado volando cuando esperaba que el día siguiente llegara para poder escuchar a su voz, a su Tomoyo cantar.

------------------------------------------

- Bien, ya está Yukito – sonrió Tomoyo al terminar de dictar la última medida a Sakura, estaban en el salón de casa de Sakura, con Yukito, Kaho y Eriol - ¿Quién nos falta?

- Pues Nakuru, Meiling, Touya y tu – dijo Sakura

- Bueno pues, tendremos que esperar – añadió Tomoyo

- ¿Dónde está papa? – preguntó Touya recién llegado

- De excavaciones – contestó Sakura – Bien, ahora Tomoyo podrá terminar de tomarte... - el timbre sonó - ¡Ya voy!

- ¡Sakura! – se oyó una voz gritar, un golpe y un grito de la chica

- Pero que... - todos los que estaban en el salón salieron

- ¡Tomoyo! – Meiling se abalanzó encima de la chica cuando la vio - ¡Cuánto tiempo! – la abraz

- ¡Meiling! – dijo Tomoyo aun sorprendida

- ¡Touya! – Nakuru entró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se colgó del cuello del mayor de los Kinomoto - ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Akizuki – dijo Touya

- Nakuru, cuantas veces te lo he de decir – sonrió la chica - ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que bien y por lo que me ha contado Yukito no has encontrado a ninguna chica – sonrió, Touya recibió una mirada de una dolida Tomoyo

- Bien, ahora ya estamos todos aquí os tomaré las medidas

En el salón no podia haber más gente, mientras Tomoyo tomaba las medidas a Meiling, Nakuru, que había sido la primera en tomarse las medidas, se había posesionado del brazo derecho de Touya Kinomoto, Yukito, Shaoran y Eriol hablaban alegremente y Kaho ayudaba a Sakura con las medidas.

- Hay un problema – dijo Kaho

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Touya librándose del abrazo de Nakuru

- Los padrinos y las damas de honores, no sé como ponerlos

- Yo había pensado en eso y lo único que se me ocurrió es que Shaoran y Sakura llevarían el color verde – dijo Tomoyo – respectó a los otros... no tengo ni idea de cómo ajuntarlos

- ¡Yo con Touya! – dijo Nakuru que volvía ha estar pegada a Touya

- Ni-de-bro-ma – dijo Touya remarcando cada sílaba

- Pues solo quedan Tomoyo o Meiling – añadió Eriol, empezaba a ver el porque del nerviosismo de Tomoyo y el motivo por el que Touya no quería pasar mucho tiempo con Nakuru encima, antes la evitaba pero ahora, era más efusivamente – Y Meiling y yo iremos juntos – la chica aludida se gir

- ¿Nani? – entonces vio como Eriol le guiñaba el ojo – Si, es verdad, de esta manera nos conoceremos más – sonri

- De acuerdo pues – dijo Sakura – Entonces Eriol con Meiling ¿estáis seguros? – los dos asintieron – y si Touya no quiere ir con Nakuru

- Oh, vamos Sakura, ponme con tu hermano – suplic

- Nakuru irás con Yukito, de esa forma, los dos guardianes estarán juntos – dijo Eriol con un tono de voz que parecía una orden

- Vale, vale – se resignó, pasaba algo y al parecer la joven chica china, estaba tan confundida como ella

- Yukito con Nakuru y Touya con Tomoyo

---------------------------------------------

- Bueno nosotros dos nos vamos – dijeron Kaho y Yukito

- Si, no os preocupéis, ahora Sakura me tomara mis medidas y ya habremos terminado – sonrió Tomoyo

- De acuerdo. Adiós – se despidió Kaho

- Bueno, que día – dijo Sakura dejándose caer pasadamente sobre el sofá – Touya eres un maleducado, podrías haber sido más amable con Shaoran

- Ni de broma – respondió secamente – Ya hago bastante cuando hacéis manitas durante las horas de clase – Sakura se sonroj

- Bien, Sakura faltan mis medidas y...

- Y las de Touya – suspiro ella – Voy a preparar te, cuando termines con Touya empezaremos las tuyas – se giro hacia su hermano y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia "no preguntes nada sobre cantar" interpretó.

- Pero Sakura...

- Está vez no será grosero – y los dejo solos

- Ponte de pie, me faltan las medidas del cuello y las de los pectorales

- No las tomaste ya – se levant

- No, como me fui tan deprisa no me acordé de apuntarlas – sonrió.

- Lo siento

- ¿Por qué? – la chica coloco la cinta alrededor de su pecho – Levanta los brazos

- Por todo – la chica levantó la vista, estaban en la misma posición que la última vez, sus ojos se fundieron, Tomoyo se sonrojó – Lo siento porqué primero tendría que haber evitado que esto sucediera – junto sus labios con los de las chica, esta vez noto como Tomoyo le devolvía el beso, se separaron – Siento haberme enamorado de ti – su mano estaba en la cintura de Tomoyo – pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo decirte que lo siento, que siento que te sientas incomoda en mi presencia, que siento que no puedas corresponderme y que siento... siento que no pueda vivir sin ti – Tomoyo se sonrojó aun más, no podia creerlo, el hermano siempre frío e indiferente de Sakura, su mejor amiga y encima ahora su profesor, se le estaba declarando – ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó al ver la ausencia de respuesta de la chica

- Yo... yo... - no podia responder, era tan ilógico, reconocía que se sentía atraída por el chico des de que lo había visto entrar en la primera clase del curso y también reconocía que siempre había querido que alguien la queriese y si, era verdad, quería un hombre como Touya pero... siempre había "nuestra relación es imposible" le dijo su voz de la conciencia, y que, por una vez, dejaría de hacerle caso, seguiría su corazón, levantó su cabeza para encontrarse sumergida en un suave beso

-----------------------------------------

- ¿Se puede saber el por qué tengo que ir contigo Hiragisawa? – preguntó Meiling

- Eriol, llámame Eriol y yo te llamaré Meiling

- De acuerdo, Eriol

- No se lo digas a Shaoran pero creo que... Tomoyo y el profesor Kinomoto tiene algo – dijo sonriente

- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero si...

- Creo que Tomoyo aun no sé ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y por eso...

- Estaba tan cohibida – sonrió Meiling – Vaya... pues no me lo habría imaginado nunca – entonces sonrió picadamente – Supongo que les pondremos en situaciones empalagosas ¿no?

- Lo había pensado, pero que sean solo delante de personas de confianza porqué... - y le dirigió una sonrisa igual de pícara a Meiling – Nakuru aun no sabe nada

--------------------------------------

- ¿Interpreto eso como un si? – preguntó Touya, Tomoyo sonri

- Nuestra relación no va a ser fácil – susurró dejándose abrazar por los brazos del chico

- Un momento, ya estoy – se oyó la voz de Sakura

- Tsh – bufó Touya, Tomoyo sonri

- Te lo dije

- Si – besó la frente de Tomoyo y poco a poco se fueron separando del abrazo

- Bien, ya está – sonrió Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que Sakura entraba en la habitación

- Siento la demora

- No importa monstruo – dijo Touya

- ¿Me ayudas con las medidas? – preguntó Tomoyo previniendo que si no detenía a los dos hermanos terminarían discutiendo

- Claro. Touya tu apunta las medidas

- Mm... Sakura crees que haces bien, quiero decir, que me da algo de corte que alguien sepa mis medidas – le susurró Tomoyo

- Pero si tus medidas son perfectas – sonrió la chica

* * *

**Ya estoy aquí, quiero decir que Tomoyo se siente un poco confusa porque claro que un chico tan guapo, alto, inteligente y... (aya-mery basta) te diga eso pues... pero bueno, poco a poco se hará aclarando. Tengo una duda ¿pongo a Meiling con Eriol o me invento un par de personajes? Es que no sé muy bien que hacer, enviarme un rewiew y me contestais porfi.**

**Bueno un rewiew para cualquier queja, duda, felicitacion y/o suggerencia.**

**Este comentario me gustaría que lo leyeráis por favor.**

**Quiero dedicar este episodio a las víctimas del terrorismo, el pasado día 11 de Setiembre se cumplieron 6 meses del atemptado en Madrid, en la estación de Toja y también 3 años del atemtado en las torres Gemelas en Nueva York, además, del último atemtado que se dió en Rúsia, en la escuela, que por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre pero que también fue una masacre. Creo que si quieres expresar tu opinión puedes hacerlo de muchas maneras y no matando a gente inocente, dijo esto porque una amiga mía estubo en las torres Gemelas y pasó mucho miedo, por suerte no le pasó nada. Las vidas de las personas son muy importantes, no importa lo que hagas con la tuya, por algo es tuya, pero... la de los otros, sinceramente creo que la gente que se dedica a jugar así con las vidas no tienen perdón, además, los que están muertos, muertos están pero... ¿y los qué están vivos? ¿y sus familiares? Yo ahora me imagino sin mi amiga y me derrumbó, por lo tanto, quiero que todos los que lean mis fics se paren a pensar un poco, aunque sea un poco en esto y lo obominables que son las personas que matan, no solo a una, sino a cientos de ellas.**

**Gracias.**

**Se despide con todo el respeto**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter IV

****

**Bueno, yo otra vez aquí, como cada fin de semana. Puf. Que semanita más dura he tenido, no os la imagináis. Hoy he dormido hasta las 12 de la mañana de tanto sueño que tenía, ya sé, eso no interesa a nadie, así que me voy a olvidar de mi vida, que parece un chiste por cierto, y pasaremos a los rewiews.**

**- Holly Rainard.- ¡Mejorate! Y no te preocupes por no haber dejado rewiew en los otros capis, no importa .**

**- claudiass.- Aun no sé que hacer con Eriol y Meiling, pero si los pongo juntos pero no quiero que te sepa mal porque bueno, si finalmente los juntos intentaré que queden lo mejor posible ¿vale? **

**- kayla-chan.- Yo tambien había pensado en distanciarlos pero no sé porque pero... lo puse así, aunque ahora las cosas avanzarán poquito a poquito (o eso creo) y lo de SS intentaré, te juro que lo intentaré, en este capi no hay pero en el proximo espero (espero) que si.**

**Y muchas gracias a: nethy y a Naoko LK, me alegra que os gustase el capi (Aya-Mery salta de alegria, jeje)**

**Ahora os dejó y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

- ¿Te gusta mama? – preguntó Tomoyo, hoy era el día de la "visita". Su madre se marcharía mañana y tenia que ver como había quedado el piso donde viviría su hijita

- Precioso – dijo la señora Daidouji

- A que si – añadió Sakura emocionada – Tomoyo se ha encargado de diseñarlo todo

- Tomoyo, ¿le has dicho a la señorita Mitsuki qué no puedo ir a su boda?

- Si mama, te manda muchos recuerdos y buena suerte

- Muy amable – sonrió - ¿Qué le parece prof... Fujitaka?

- Bien, muy acogedor – sonrió el hombre

- ¿Y a ti Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura

- Realmente bonito, se nota que Tomoyo le ha puesto mucho interés

- ¿Tomoyo seguro qué no quieres venir conmigo? – volvió a preguntar Sonomi

- Mama, ya sabes que te echaré de menos pero no puedo dejarlo todo para ir contigo

- Si, si, ya sé, no es tu sueño es el mío – Sonomi bufó recordando las palabras que su hija le había dicho poco antes – Ya sabéis, nada de chicos a partir de las nueve – se giró hacia Shaoran que se puso colorado - y a las nueve las dos en casa – ahora hacia las chicas – Y tu – señaló a Fujitaka – Vigile bien a mi hija y a Sakura

-------------------------------------------------------

Se levantó, estaba cansado, hacia dos días que no había visto a Tomoyo, primera porque no tenían clase y segunda ella estaba muy ocupada con eso del piso y además aprovechando el fin de semana terminaría de hacer el traslado. Por cierto, ¿dónde irían a vivir? Tendría que informarse, porque no permitiría que ese niño chino estuviera muy cerca de su hermana, no se fiaba de él, además tenia que vigilar a su Tomoyo, es decir, tenia que velar por su seguridad, era ella muy joven pero espectacularmente guapa así que seguro que más de uno quería algo con ella y ese Hiragisawa poca gracia le hacia.

Se duchó, se vistió y se dispuso a salir a comprar el pan, cuando una voz le sorprendi

- Mama espera un momento, me he dejado una cosa

- Te espero a bajo

- De acuerdo – esa voz, la conocía tan bien

---------------------------------------------------

Entro en el piso, seria posible, se había dejado los bocetos de los vestidos de la boda de Kaho. Tenia que hacer varios retoques y después enseñárselos a Kaho.

De repente sintió unas manos deslizándose suavemente por su cintura, sintió pánico ¿un ladrón? ¿Un violador? Tonta de ella, había dejado la puerta abierta y si le pasaba algo su madre no se iría sin ella. Tonta, tonta, tonta, se repetía, pero había algo extraño, esas manos se habían cerrado alrededor de su cintura y no intentaban hacer nada, solo ¿abrazarla?

- ¿Quién...? – intentó preguntar la chica

- Shh... No hables pequeña Tomoyo, te he echado de menos – susurró el chico en su oído

- ¡Touya! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – la chica se giró quedando cara a cara de Touya

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Últimamente ha venido gente muy escandalosa en este piso

- Je, era Sakura – sonrió.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Y qué hacia aquí?

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Te he echado de menos – repitió él

- Eso ya me lo has dicho.

- Yo vivo aquí delante

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Yo tampoco sabía nada sino hubiera venido antes, seguro que papa lo ha hecho expresamente para que la familia no quede tan separada – dijo pensativo – Ha sido casualidad, salía a comprar el pan y oí tu voz, y sabes, estoy enamorado de tu voz. ¡Tomoyo porque me pasa esto! No puedo ser frió e inexpresivo contigo – dijo revolviéndose el pelo con una mano, preocupado y a la vez feliz

- Bueno, eso es buena señal ¿no? – sonrió la chica – Oye me he de ir, volveré dentro de poco, a terminar de hacer el traslado, nos vemos – le dio un beso fugaz – Mi madre me está esperando

---------------------------------------------------

- Ya estoy aquí mama – sonrió ella

- Si que has tardado – comentó Sakura

- Bueno es... no encontraba la carpeta y además me encontré con tu hermano

- ¿Touya? ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

- No lo sé, creo que el señor Kinomoto nos tiene que contar algo – sonrió Tomoyo

- Bueno es que... verás... yo me voy de excavaciones por dos meses y pensé que de esa forma Touya y Sakura no estarían muy separados y podrían celebrar la cena del jueves – sonrió el hombre

- Pero papa... - suspiró – Que se le va hacer, tendremos a Touya pegado las 24 horas del día

---------------------------------------------------------

- Vale, está es la última caja – dijo Shaoran dejando caer pesadamente una caja

- Muchas gracias – dijo Sakura besándolo

- De nada – sonrió él

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Meiling

- No gracias – sonrió Tomoyo – Eriol, ¿podrías dejar esa caja en la habitación?

- Claro

- ¿Alguien viene a hacer un café? – preguntó Sakura

- Yo me apunto – dijo Eriol saliendo de la habitación

- Y yo, estoy agotada

- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó Shaoran

- No, yo tengo que terminar los bocetos, ir vosotros

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Eriol

- Si, tranquilos

- Cuídate, nos vemos luego – Meiling le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue siguiendo a Eriol

Tomoyo cogió la carpeta y la abrió, aun tenia que decidir el color de los vestidos de damas de honor, Sakura iría verde y así haría contraste con sus ojos, Meiling, ¿rojo? O iría Nakuru de color rojo ¿y ella? Podría preguntárselo a Touya, se sonrojó, cuando estaba con gente podia controlar con mucha dificultad sus sonrojos pero cuando estaba sola y pensaba en él...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Se levantó pesadamente y pensando si iba bien para recibir a alguien, se había cambiado de ropa ahora llevaba unos shorts de color rojo y una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco, serviría

- ¿Si? – abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Touya, por segunda vez en un día la sorprendió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine ayudar con la mudanza – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta (n/a: yo quiero ser Tomoyo! Oh! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Bua!!!!!!!!!) – Papa me ha llamado, dice que tenias bastantes cajas y bueno... que no os iría mal una mano, aunque si he de pensar que has ido así por el mundo...

- Idiota – sonrió – Siento decirte que Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling nos han ayudado y que ahora solo falta colocar las cosas. Sakura y Shaoran se han ido a hacer... - vio la cara de enfado del joven rectificó – Pero se han ido con Eriol y Meiling así que mucho no podrán hacer

- Solo meterse mano – dijo sarcásticamente

- Pero no en público – dijo - ¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó.

- Depende ¿Qué hacías?

- Los bocetos

- ¿De la boda?

- Aja

- Bueno – dijo pesadamente y entro en el piso

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No gracias, me dejas ver los dibujos

- No

- ¿Por qué? – dijo enfadado

- Porque primero los ha de ver Kaho

- Pero ella me los dejaría ver

- Pero yo no. ¿Qué de que color harías el vestido de Nakuru?

- No lo sé.

- Es que solo tengo el color de Sakura, de color verde pero los otros

- ¿Y él tuyo?

- ¿De que color te gustaría que fuera? – preguntó Tomoyo

- Violeta azulado

- ¿Violeta azulado? Es la primera vez que oigo este color – rió ella

- Como tus ojos – sonrió él, ella se sonrojó.

- Mm.... y a Nakuru le queda el negro

- ¿Pero es una boda?

- Bueno... pero en las bodas también se llevan vestidos negros – insistió.

- Entonces Meiling de color rojo

Estaban hablando como amigos, se sonreían y ella se sonrojaba, y él reía aun más y ella se enfadaba, pero no duraba mucho.

- ¿Touya?

- Mm.

- ¿De verdad qué no te importa ir de pareja conmigo en la boda de Kaho?

- ¿Por qué me iba a importar? – ahora giró su cabeza hacia la chica

- No lo sé, es que me sentí mal, Nakuru tenia muchas ganas de ir contigo y...

- Akizuki tiene mucha energía y no creo que eso le haga desistir

- ¿Entonces te gusta que vaya detrás de ti? – dijo Tomoyo un poco recelosa, Touya levantó una ceja

- Akizuki es muy pesada, alegre, pero pesada – suspiró, sonó el timbre

- ¿Quién será?

- Espera – dijo Touya levantándose del sofá y siguiendo a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué.... – No terminó, Touya la estaba besando, suave pero apasionadamente, las manos de Tomoyo se agarraron a la camisa del chico y las de él se apoderaron de la estrecha cintura de Tomoyo, se separaron por la falta de aire, Touya la besó un par de veces más suavemente, después le acarició el rostro

- Eso es lo que eché de menos – ella sonrió sonrojada por el beso

- Si, yo también – inclinó la cabeza para besarlo pero - ¡Mou! Soy demasiado bajita para besarte sino te encoges un poco – protestó ella, él sonrió.

- Bueno, de esta forma solo podré ser yo el que te bese por sorpresa – los dos se miraron - ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Voy a abrir – al mismo instante de abrir la puerta un:

- ¡Touya!!!!!!! – se oyó por la habitación, golpe en seco, el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto en el suelo con Nakuru encima de él

- Aki...Akizuki

- ¡Touya! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Fui a tu piso y no había nadie así que pensé que estarías en el piso de tu hermana y... ¡si! ¡Aquí estás! – la chica estaba colgada de su cuello

- Akizuki

- Nakuru, te lo he dicho millones de veces

- Sal de encima, no me puedo levantar

- ¡Nakuru! – Sakura se sorprendió, ya habían vuelto

- ¡Sakura! – Nakuru no tardó en abrazar a Sakura - ¡Tomoyo! – se giró hacia la chica – Perdona, no te saludé, es que... vi a Touya y... - Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

- ¿Touya? ¿Touya está aquí? – preguntó Sakura

- Si Monstruo, estoy aquí, vine ayudar pero al parecer ya terminasteis

- ¿Y por qué te quedaste? – preguntó Sakura

- Bueno... diría que eso no es algo que ahora puede contar ¿verdad? – preguntó Eriol de manera maliciosa entrando en la habitación

- ¿Nani? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Sakura intrigada

- ¿Dónde están Shaoran y Meiling? – preguntó Tomoyo

- En casa, Eriol me acompañó, al parecer intuyó que Nakuru estaría aquí – dijo Sakura

- Además de que quería comprobar una cosa – sonrió. Tomoyo se giró hacia él, eso no era normal, a Eriol le pasaba alguna cosa ¿o era que sabía alguna cosa más? De repente Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta de lo que podia ser, se sonrojó. Eriol se echó a reír, Touya también notó el sonrojó de Tomoyo y frunció el seño, ¿qué les pasaba a los dos? – Bueno, al parecer la pequeña Tomoyo ya se ha dado cuenta – sonrió pícaramente, mientras Sakura y Nakuru ponían cara de interrogación.

* * *

**Ya está, ¿cómo quedó? Espero que bien, por raro que parezca ahora no tengo ningun comentario en mente, seguro que en próximo capi os diré algo sobre este así que, no os preocupéis. Jeje**

**Ahora alguna duda, suggerencia crítica y/o felicitación, porfi me mandan un rewiew ¿shi?**

**Nos vemos **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	6. Chapter V

**Si, ya sé, me tardé bastante en actualizar pero es que, tube una semana larguísima de examenes y puf. no encontré tiempo para actualizar. Ahora como algo personal, me salieron todos los examenes bien, ¡He sacado una media de 9! Puf. Estaba muy estresada, pero... ¡estoy contenta! Porque además de haber terminado este capi saqué... bueno saqué buenas notas ¡Kawaii! Si, ya sé eso no interesa, jeje. **

**Ahora los rewiews, quiero dar las gracias a todos y todas que me habéis dejado uno y hoy (que estoy tan contenta) me dedicaré a comentarlos todos y cada uno, jeje:**

**- Holly Rainard.- Wolas! Encantada que te gustará el capi y bueno, espero que te recuperes pronto y podamos vernos por el msm. **

**- kayla-chan.- Bueno pues lo de S&S en este no será posible (siempre me pasa, me concentró en algo y después sale todo lo contrario) pero bueno, esperemos que en el proximo sea posible, de veras que lo siente, es que muchas veces se me va la mano y no me doy cuenta de lo que prometí hasta que puf. ya tengo hecho el capi. Gomen nasai y espero que te guste este capi**

**-naoko L-K.- Gracias por el rewiew. Espero que te guste este capi ¿shi?. Nos estamos viendo.**

**

* * *

**

- Bueno, ya que estáis aquí ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar? – preguntó Sakura

- A mi me encantaría – dijo Eriol

- ¡Si! – Nakuru se apretó todavía más al cuello de Touya – De esta manera pasaremos más tiempo juntos – sonrió.

- Akizuki

- Dime Nakuru – sonrió ella

- Me estoy ahogando – Nakuru se separó de un salto del cuello del chico y acto seguido se enganchó al brazo

- ¿Así mejor? – (n/a: La verdad, a mi Nakuru me encanta, siempre tan positiva )

- Sakura – intervino Tomoyo

- Dime

- Es que... verás... aun no hemos comprado comida para poder invitarlos a cenar – sonrió.

- ¿¡Qué?!!!!!!!!! – dijeron Nakuru y Sakura a la vez

- No, no, yo quiero quedarme a cenar, yo quiero, yo quiero – Nakuru estaba protestando como una niña pequeña

- No puede ser – suspiró Sakura

- Y si... - empezó Eriol - ¿Y si cenamos en casa de tu hermano Sakura? – todos se giraron y Touya se quedó mirando al niño con recelo, estaba tramando algo, seguro

- ¡Si! – Nakuru volvía a estar animada - ¿Te importa Touya?

- No, supongo que no pero... - levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de su hermana – supongo que nos las arreglaremos

En menos de dos minutos todos se fueron al piso de Touya, estaba delante del de las chicas y tenia una distribución similar aunque la decoración era más madura.

- ¿Y quién cocina? – preguntó Nakuru

- Yo cocinaré – se ofreció voluntaria Tomoyo

- Pero tu eres una invitada – dijo Sakura – Lo más lógico es que cociné mi hermano

- Será posible, os habéis auto invitado, por lo tanto, creo que lo mejor seria que cocinarás tu monstruo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

- Porque tu fuiste quien les invitó – dijo Touya señalando a Eriol y Nakuru – Además... me tienes que tener un poco de respeto, soy tu pro-fe-sor – dijo remarcando cada sílaba

- ¡Pero ahora no!

- Chicos – intervino Tomoyo – A mi no me importa cocinar

- ¡Tú no cocinas! – gritaron los dos hermanos

- ¡Además es una suerte que Daidouji-san sepa cocinar! – añadió Touya – La pobre, si tuviera que comer tus comidas quedaría envenenada en dos días

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Bien que te comías mi comida cuando vivíamos en casa! ¡Y aun estás vivo!

- ¿Papa nunca te dijo que me tomaba digestivos después? – preguntó con burla

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es más, Kero se comió más de una vez mi comida y nunca le pasó nada!

- ¡Ese peluche era un comilón, además mayoritariamente se comía los postres que preparaban papa y Tomoyo!

- ¡¿Y des de cuándo tratas a Tomoyo con tanta familiaridad?! – preguntó Sakura con recelo

- ¡Desde que sé que se irá a vivir con mi hermana!

- ¡Basta! – gritó Nakuru – Touya y Sakura cocinaran y así no habrá excusa – Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron en silencio

La comida estaba exquisita, los dos hermanos cocinaban bien y, aunque hubieron peleas entre ellos dos durante la cena, esta pasó tranquila.

- Touya... ¿puedo utilizar el baño? – preguntó Tomoyo tímidamente

- Claro – sonrió dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca – Aunque tendrás que vigilar que la monstruo no se coma tu comida – dijo mirando a su hermana - ¡Monstruo! – Tomoyo se levantó silenciosamente

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Y además... - el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió, se levantó - ¿Diga? Hola Yukito... si... no veo problema pero... si, Sakura esta por aquí... no... si llega ha estar el niño chino no lo dejo entrar – Sakura frunció el seño – De acuerdo... Nos vemos. Era Yuki – dijo entrando en el comedor – dentro de poco vendrá, voy a buscarle un libro mientras – sonrió malvadamente a Sakura – tu monstruo podrías limpiar los platos – y se marchó lentamente hacia la habitación, notando como su hermana quería gritarle

- Vamos Sakura, yo te ayudo y Nakuru también ¿verdad? – sonrió Eriol

- Si claro, aunque me da pereza pero... así Touya me deberá un favor – sonrió para si

--------------------------------------------

Tomoyo salió del baño y se encontró a Touya, le sonrió.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Tomoyo, Touya la miró confundido – El teléfono

- Ah! Era Yukito, dice que venia para acá, al parecer estuvo hablando con el novio de Kaho... Fujiya...

- Fujimiya , Akira Fujimiya – aclaró Tomoyo

- Bueno pues ese... y me dijo que tenia hora para ir a ver la iglesia donde se casaran y quieren que vaya – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Supongo que será después de las clases porque mañana he de controlar que ese niño chino no se le acerque mucho – Tomoyo sonrió - ¿De qué te ríes? Además ¿por qué te sonrojaste antes? – Tomoyo dejó de reír

- Me rió porque Sakura está muy bien con Shaoran y tu eres demasiado celoso y me sonrojé porque... - sus colores volvieron a subir

- ¡¿Qué te dijo?! – la cabeza de Touya estaba funcionando a mil por hora, Tomoyo solo se sonrojaba cuando la besaba o se acercaban demasiado, ¿pero qué le había hecho ese Hiraguisawa?

- Nada – añadió rápidamente – Es que... bueno... ya sabes... Eriol es muy observador y...

- ¡¿Des de cuándo lo llamas Eriol?! – Tomoyo suspiró, porque no la dejaba terminar, enlazó una mano con la de Touya y la otra la situó detrás del cuello del chico inclinándolo hacia ella, se besaron suavemente

- Eriol ya sabe que estoy contigo – le susurró en el oído

- ¿Y eso no me lo podrías haber dicho antes? – le preguntó en el oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo al mismo tiempo

- Bueno si me hubieras dejado podría haberlo... - no pudo terminar, Touya aprovechando el descuido de la chica la beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, Tomoyo gimió un poco por la intrusión inesperada. Touya apoyó a la chica en el marco de la puerta del baño

- Es que quiero que solo te sonrojes cuando tenga alguna cosa que ver conmigo – sonrió y miro al cuello de la chica, lo besó un poco, tendría que parar, como se pasara no podría para y ahora no era buen momento y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, para que todos los chicos que se acercaran a ella supieran que no estaba disponible. Tomoyo leyó las intenciones de Touya y con una mano en el hombro del chico y la otra enredada en su cabello lo acercó a su cuello. Mientras Touya enroscaba un brazo en la cintura de Tomoyo y con la otra apartaba el pelo que le incordiaba - ¿Crees que con esta marca habrá bastante? – sonrió Touya besando una vez más en el sitio donde dejó el chupetón (n/a: quería decirlo más suavemente pero... no sabia como, jeje)

--------------------------------------------

- Bueno, por lo que sé Tomoyo ya ha terminado sus diseños – sonreía Kaho

- La señorita Daidouji es muy aplicada ¿verdad? – comentó su marido

- Si, la verdad es que si. Además que tiene mucha imaginación. ¿Oye te pareció mal la elección de los padrinos? – preguntó la mujer preocupada

- Bueno... había pensado en invitar mi hermano pero... si le digo que deje sus reuniones... - aunque su voz era alegre había un tono de tristeza

- Cariño – se acercó a él – Ya sabes que él quiere venir pero... es un adicto al trabajo y si consiguieras que viniera seguro que en mitad de la iglesia sonaría su móvil – Akira sonrió y besó suavemente a su futura mujer

- Lo sé.

--------------------------------------------

- Voy a buscar a Touya – dijo Nakuru secándose las manos

- Espera Nakuru no creo que... - empezó Eriol - ¿Por qué es tan impulsiva? – preguntó Eriol al aire

- No sé, tu la creaste – sonrió Sakura

- ¿Y cómo vas con Shaoran? – preguntó Erio, Sakura se sonroj

- Bien – sonrió.

- Bien no me sirve. ¿Y qué dice tu padre?

- Nada, solo sonrió pero Touya, lo mira con lupa en cada clase que tiene con él y además... - bufó - ... según Tomoyo los dos son igual de celosos

- Si, bueno, tu hermano es tremendamente celoso y solo los amigos aprobados por él se te pueden acercar y Shaoran no está en su lista

- ¡Cuando encuentre una chica le pienso hacer la vida imposible! – dijo Sakura

- ¿Vida imposible?

- Si, aunque... aun no he pensado como – Eriol sonrió resignado

- Bueno, me parece que cuando te des cuenta no podrás reaccionar

- ¿Nani?

--------------------------------------------

- Si, creo que ya habrá bastante – sonrió, abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados y lo que se encontró no le gusto demasiado – Touya...

- ¿Dime? – dijo dándole un último beso en los labios

- Nakuru – fue lo único que dijo, el chico se giró y se encontró con la chica mirándolo atentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos

- No si, ya sabia yo que estabas muy raro – susurró Nakuru y se marchó por la puerta

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Touya - ¡Nakuru! ¡Espera Nakuru! – y pasando por delante de una atontita Sakura y un Eriol con la mirada baja salio detrás de la chica

**

* * *

**

**Si, ya sé que me quedó cortito pero como hacia mucho que no actualizaba pensé que con esto ya había bastante. He de aclarar que Nakuru no me cae mal, al contrario, es un de mis personajes preferidos en CCS, después claro está, de Touya y Tomoyo y por eso me gusta remarcar su entusiasmo y carácter infantil.**

**Bueno no sé, dudas, suggerencias, críticas y/o felicitaciones me mandan un rewiew**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	7. Chapter VI

**Holas! Yo aquí de nuevo, he de decir que este finde me han puesto pilas, porque he terminado dos de mis otros fics y aquí estoy con un capi nuevo de Melodia. Bueno no me entretengo demasiado y comento los rewiews:**

**- naoko L-K.- Pues lo de Nakuru no vas mal encaminada, había pensado hacerlo así pero... para que no quedará muy evitente lo cambié un pokitin, jeje, espero que te guste**

**- griskaoru.- Nueva lectora. Kawaii que te gustase! He de decir que T&T tambien son mi pareja favorita (se nota no?¿) Espero no defraudarte con los episodios que vienen**

**- Nethy.- Me alegra mucho que mi escritura te agrade y espero que lo siga haciendo, espero tus comentarios .**

**- kayla-chan.- La opinion de Sakura tendrá que esperar, jeje, y yo tambien habia pensado en la posibilidad de que Tomoyo influyera en Touya pero todo a su debido tiempo, nos estamos viendo**

**- yo-chan1.- Si, es verdad, de Touya & Tomoyo hay pocos pero como a mi me encantan he decidido hacer un fic de ellos y me encantó que te gustase. Kawaii nueva lectora! Espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior. **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capi, jeje.**

**

* * *

**

- ¡Nakuru espera! – consiguió coger a la chica por el brazo

- Déjame – susurró.

- Oye...

- ¡Eres un cerdo! – se giró hacia él, tenia los ojos llorosos pero no había lágrimas

- Nakuru lo siento, verás yo... no quería hacerte daño, se me fue de las manos

- Si claro, sé que siempre me evitas y que no me quieres pero me gustaba nuestro "juego" pero ahora no lo digo por mi, lo digo por ella – Touya se sorprendió.

- ¿Hablas de Tomoyo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si, hablo de Tomoyo. Solo tiene 17 años y tu... tu tienes 25, 26 años, has crecido con ella, es como tu hermana, es la mejor amiga de Sakura – Touya se quedó parado, nunca, nunca, desde que había oído la voz de Tomoyo se había preocupado por eso, pero Nakuru tenia razón, Tomoyo era menor, si su madre se enteraba estaba en lo correcto de denunciarlo – No quiero aguarte la fiesta pero ¿pensaste en eso? ¿Y cómo se sentirá Sakura? Su hermana con su hermano - respiró y con un susurro dijo - Adiós Touya – y se fue por la calle y pronto los sollozos se hicieron oíbles

Touya regresó lentamente hacia el piso, pensando en lo que Nakuru le había dicho, Nakuru no lo había hecho con mala intención, eso estaba seguro pero... tenia razón, Tomoyo era una niña comparada con él y él... él se estaba entusiasmando con ella, ella tenia una amor adolescente y...

- Tomoyo y Sakura han regresado a su piso – la voz de Eriol sacó al profesor Kinomoto de sus pensamientos

- Está bien

- ¿Y Nakuru?

- Se fue

- No te preocupes, está bien, solo un poco decepcionada, siempre pensó que al final te rendirías a sus pies – sonrió.

- ¿Me ves cómo un pervertido? – Eriol lo miró extrañado

- No hombre no, te veo como un hombre enamorado – Touya suspiró - Aun no te habías parado a pensar en la realidad ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad es que no pero Tomoyo es... es una niña y...

- Tomoyo es lo suficientemente madura por haber pensado en eso y ya ha decidido

- ¿Cómo se que ha pensado en eso si no yo mismo me paré en pensarlo?

- Tomoyo lo pensó – sentenció él – Pero ¿piensas dejarla? ¿La dejarás escapar?

- Haré lo correcto y se terminó la conversación – entró en su piso y cerró fuertemente la puerta

---------------------------------------------------

- ¿Nakuru? – preguntó Yukito, asombrado, la chica venia con la cabeza baja pero con los ojos hinchados

- ¿Puedo quedarme está noche? – preguntó.

- Claro, pasa – la chica entró en el piso - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Touya no me quiere – Yukito sonrió, al fin Nakuru había abierto los ojos

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que... - Nakuru se paró, no sabia que importaba, solo quería que alguien la escuchase

- Te prepararé un te ¿te parece? – Nakuru asintió silenciosa

---------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Tomoyo – saludó Naoko Yanagisawa

- Buenos días – dijo suavemente

- ¿Le pasa algo a Tomoyo? – preguntó Chiharu en el cambio de clase

- Me parece que no se encuentra muy bien – dijo Sakura. Se acercó lentamente a la chica - ¿Tomoyo?

- Mm. – Tomoyo levantó la cabeza

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si, me voy, es la hora de mi ensayo – se levantó, se despidió cortésmente de sus amigas y se dirigió a la aula de profesores

-------------------- Flash Back ------------------------

- ¿Touya? – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida al ver al chico tan temprano delante de la puerta de su casa

- Tomoyo, tengo... tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Lo nuestro fue un error – soltó, sin esperar invitación por parte de la chica para hablar

- ¿Nani?

- Yo... yo soy mayor y... tengo 26 años Tomoyo y tú... tú eres una adolescente de 17 años, soy tu profesor y como tu hermano, ¡somos primos!

- Primos segundo – le corrigió con voz dolida

- ¿Qué importa?

- A mi me importa

- Tomoyo – la cogió por la barbilla – no podemos estar juntos

- ¿Quieres decir que no me quieres?

- No he dicho eso

- Yo nunca no hubiera hecho nada si tu... si tu no me hubieses besado por primera vez

- Fue un error – "el mejor error de mi vida" pensó, ese beso lo tenia grabado en la mente y no... no podia sacárselo.

- ¡Y lo cometiste tú! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Tú cometes el error y me dejas que lo pague yo!? – le gritó.

- No grites

- No, reiré de felicidad – dijo irónicamente

- Tomoyo esto...

- ... esto no es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, no lo es – Tomoyo lo miró con ojos dolidos "Me duele verte así Tomoyo, me duele, quisiera gritar que te quiero pero..." Un beso repentino por parte de la chica lo sorprendió, estaba de puntillas y había acercado la cabeza del chico a la suya – Yo te quiero Touya y esto tampoco es una broma

- No puede ser Tomoyo – la chica no le dio tiempo ni ha reaccionar porque le cerró la puerta en los morros.

-------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------

- Señorita Daidouji – dijo sorprendida la profesora de música

- Hola, ya sé que hoy es temprano pero...

- No, no sé preocupe. ¿Cómo va su voz?

- Bien, el médico dijo que todo sigue igual pero, que al menos, no ha empeorado

- Lamento oír eso porque su voz es realmente extraordinaria, incluso el profesor nuevo, Kinomoto me parece que se llama, que no tiene ni idea de música (n/a: mentira, que sabe tocar el piano) creyó que su voz era de las más bonitas que había oído y yo... - la profesora seguía hablando pero ella no la escuchaba porque cuando Touya la hería todo el mundo hablaba de él

- Profesora me permite ir al baño – preguntó suavemente

- Por supuesto, la estaré esperando

---------------------------------------------------

- ¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó Shaoran a Sakura

- Si, me encantaría – se acercaron a una paradita de helados

- Eres bien rara Sakura – dijo dándole él helado que ella había pedido

- ¿Y tú no quieres? ¿Y por qué soy rara?

- Con el frío que hace y tu comiendo helados

- Jejej – Sakura sonrió – Ahora se me helaran las manos

- No te preocupes por eso – cogió una mano de la chica y la beso, ella se sonrojó – Yo te las calentaré luego – la besó suavemente, con gusto a chocolate – Si fuera chocolate caliente estaría mejor

- Yaps. Pero como a mi me apetece un helado... - le volvió a besar con un poco más de pasión – Ahora déjame terminarme el helado porque se derretirá. Por cierto

- Mm. – habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha

- ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Tomoyo?

- No, pero hoy la he notado un poco rara ¿no?

- Por eso mismo lo digo, me preocupa

- Quizás haya discutido con su madre o se haya enamorado – esto último lo dijo con un susurr

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Sakura emocionada - ¡Tomoyo está enamorada!

- La pregunta es ¿de quién? – Sakura lo miró con cara de interrogación cosa que hizo que el chico soltará una carcajada

---------------------------------------------------

Otra vez en ese pasillo pero hoy iba más temprano justamente para no encontrarse con Tomoyo y con su voz pero de la nada salió la canción. Es que tenía tanta mala suerte que cuando quería no escuchar la voz esta cantaba más temprano. Camino despacio, esperando que, cuando llegará al final del pasillo Tomoyo ya se hubiera marchado. Caminó y sin darse cuenta sus pasos fueron más rápido y había empezada a tralarear, interiormente, la canción, abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores y la vio, otra vez, con su aspecto angelical y virginal. Sonrió, esa chica siempre le hacia sonreír

- Profesor Kinomoto – los sorprendió a los dos, Tomoyo dejo de cantar para mirar a Touya y Touya eliminó la tonta sonrisa que, des de hacia poco tiempo, adornaba su rostro

- Buenas tardes profesora, señorita Daidouji

- Tomoyo está vez has cantado con dolor la canción, no tiene que ser así – Touya se sorprendió pero siguió con sus tareas – la canción no tiene que expresar dolor, tiene que expresar amor, amor que supera las barreras

- Lo siento profesora, pero una no puede cantar algo que trate del amor verdadero si su "amor" – dijo esta palabra con fuerza – le ha roto el corazón

- Señorita Daidouji la entiendo, pero a veces, ser cantante significa ser actriz y esconder su corazón. ¿No está conmigo profesor? – Touya se giró.

- Creo que los amores no correspondidos se tienen que superar – dijo con frialdad

- El problema está cuando el amor es correspondido y se tiene miedo al demostrarlo ¿no cree profesor? – la última palabra la dijo con ironía

- Hay amores que ni la sociedad ni la conciencia humana puede permitir

- El problema es que en este caso la conciencia humana es traducida por miedo a mirarse al espejo

- Bien señorita Daidouji, entiendo como se siente pero tiene que perfeccionar la canción, le recomiendo que ensayé el tono de su voz

- Así lo haré profesora. Con permiso – y se fue

- Esa niña – suspiró la profesora – Si no fuera por la enfermedad seria una gran cantante

- ¿Tan mal está? – se interesó Touya

- Se sospecha que puede ser cáncer en la cuerdas vocales pero ella... ella se niega en dejar de cantar

- ¿Cáncer? ¿Y no la han tratado?

- Aun no está asegurado pero si fuera cáncer la señorita Daidouji se tendría que operar y perdería la voz en el proceso pero ella, como anteriormente le he dicho, niega a dejar de cantar y la señora Daidouji, mal que le pese, acepta la voluntad de su hija – Touya se quedó estático, eso ni siquiera Sakura lo sabia

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

- La verdad es que lo descubrí por casualidad yo voy al mismo médico que ella y cuando me encontré con la señora Daidouji me dijo lo de su hija y que, durante los ensayos, la mantuviera bien vigilada.

**

* * *

**

**Pobre Tomoyo, primero Touya y después la voz. Lo de Touya teneis que entender, él no se había planteado hasta ahora el hecho de que Tomoyo era más pequeña y que era como su hermana, solo se había comportado como un joven adolescente, pero espero solucionarlo en los próximos capis. Sobre la voz de Tomoyo, me gustaria que me dierias vuestra opinión, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué pierda la voz? ¿O qué se salve? No sé decirme algo**

**Para dudas, críticas, suggerencias y por suspuesto felicitaciones me mandáis un rewiew ¿shi?**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	8. Chapter VII

**¡Si! ¡Aya-Mery está de vuelta! Pido disculpas por el retraso, de verdad, pero entre los exámenes y que no tenía mucha inspiración pues... me disculpo pero para compensarlo, he hecho el capi el doble de largo, si, yo que normalmente los hago tan cortitos, está vez lo he hecho un poco más largo. Los reviews los contestaré al final y espero que les guste este capi, jeje.**

**Nos vemos al final .**

* * *

- Buenos días – dijo Nakuru entrando contenta en la cocina de casa de Yukito

- Buenos días Nakuru ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- Te quería ayudar. Desde que vine ese día por la noche me has estado tratando como a una invitada y no he hecho nada

- A mi no me molesta

- Pero yo me siento mal, hoy mientras te vas a trabajar haré la compra y limpiaré la casa así por la tarde podremos salir de marcha

- ¿Marcha?

- Si, me encontré con antiguos compañeros de instituto y saldremos

- ¿Saldremos?

- Los dos, tu y yo

- Yo tengo trabajo Nakuru

- ¿Y me dejarás a mi sola? – le pidió con carita de perrito abandonado

- No me hagas esa cara que sabes que me das pena y no me puedo resistir

- Por eso te la hago – le dijo juguetonamente - ¿Te vienes? – Yukito soltó un suspiro cansado

- Si, que se le va hacer

----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Te han salido los problemas? – preguntó Sakura a Meiling

- Si, más o menos – dijo la chica, se había matriculado en el instituto de los chicos y asistía a las clases para poder terminar su último año

- Pues a mi no – susurró Shaoran

- Si Eriol o Tomoyo estuviesen aquí nos podrían ayudar pero… - bufó Meiling

- ¿Por cierto, alguien sabe donde están?

- Eriol fue a hablar con Nakuru, al parecer aun no vuelve a casa

- Eso es que está muy a gusto en casa de Yukito – dijo pícaramente Meiling y cortando la explicación de Shaoran - ¿Y Tomoyo? – el chico negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia Sakura

- Según lo que sé tenia visita con el médico

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Meiling seriamente

- Hace tiempo que Tomoyo no me comenta nada – dijo la chica negando con la cabeza – Incluso Touya me preguntó sobre su estado y me sorprendió porque no sabia como se podía haber enterado

- ¿Touya? ¿Tu hermano? – dijo Meiling entusiasmada

- Si – contestó Sakura extrañada por la emoción de Meiling

- ¿Tu hermano se interesó por Tomoyo? – preguntó intentando disimular su ilusión y emoción

- Pues si ¿qué es lo extraño?

- Nada, nada, pero normalmente se mantiene muy alejado de los problemas ajenos

- Pero Tomoyo no es un problema ajeno, es su prima

- Prima segunda Sakura – remarcó Shaoran

- Bueno si pero…

- ¡A los problemas que mañana hay examen! (n/a: los entiendo, la madre que parió a mi profe de mates, es que la mataría, aunque las mates se me dan bastante bien pero… ù.ú) – y los tres volvieron a hacer codos

----------------------------------------------------

Miércoles por la mañana y Sakura salía apurada de casa, estaba preocupada no había visto a Tomoyo en todo el día y no sabia donde estaba, ni la había llamado.

Llegó al instituto y entro en la clase justo cuando el timbre sonó.

- Señorita Kinomoto – la voz de Touya sonaba grave – Todos sus compañeros se están cambiando o ya han terminado – Sakura asintió mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento, del vestuario de los chicos salieron cinco, ya cambiados y con una pelota de fútbol entre las manos – Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está la señorita Daidouji?

- ¿Tomoyo no ha venido? – Touya negó con la cabeza – Voy a cambiarme – y se dirigió rápidamente al vestuario

----------------------------------------------------

En teoría ahora mismo tendría que estar haciendo clase…

- De educación física – se dijo para si misma parándose a ver un vestido de novia, se tocó el cuello, le dolía y poco podia hablar

Después de pasar cinco minutos mirándose en el escaparate sonrió, no se iba a rendir, Touya Kinomoto se arrepentiría de haberla rechazado, estaba cansada de ser la niña bonita y educada.

Abrió la puerta del poli esportivo, vio a toda la clase, chicos y chicas por separado, practicando fútbol y básquet.

- Señorita Daidouji, ¿estás son horas de llegar? – preguntó Touya fingiendo enfado y no pudiendo ocultar preocupación

- Profesor Kinomoto estaba atendiendo asuntos personales – dijo levemente – si aun puedo asistir a la clase me pondré el uniforme de gimnasio

- Ya hace tarde – le dolió, le dolió la frialdad de la chica, pero ya era eso, tenia que olvidarse de ella

Tomoyo salio del vestuario con el uniforme de deporte, su pelo recogido en una larga cola.

Touya la observó juntarse con sus compañeras y empezar a jugar, la verdad es que no se le daba muy bien eso de los deportes pero lo que hacia lo hacia con ¿gracia?, si, toda ella despertaba en él un interés especial, la vio coger la pelota, mirar nerviosamente a sus compañeras, estaba sola, así que botando la pelota se acercó a la canasta y tiró, falló pero ella sonreía, la pelota la había cogido una compañera y se deslizaba por la red.

La miró acercándose a la otra chica, su cabello ondeaba cuando corría, tenia ganas de correr y llevársela lejos y besar ese pelo, era… precioso, sus ojos eran preciosos y su voz… su voz… no tenia palabras para explicarlo, " se sospecha que puede tener cáncer en las cuerdas vocales", la palabras de la profesora, se quedó helado en el sitio, admirando a Tomoyo y se sobresaltó cuando la vio toser pero cuando iba a llamarla para su salud el timbre sonó y Tomoyo se fue rápidamente al vestuario.

----------------------------------------------------

Meiling entró en el vestuario, con Tomoyo delante, estaba clarísimo, incluso Tomoyo había notado el repaso visual que el profesor le había hecho a la chica Daidouji

- Tomoyo ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó Sakura

- OH, lo siento Sakura pero fui al médico, ya sabes por una revisión, y después…

- Vino a casa – dijo Meiling entrando por la puerta, no sabia donde Tomoyo debía haber estado pero se veía de lejos que la chica no tenia ganas de contarlo

- ¿Nani?

- Si – respondió rápidamente Tomoyo viendo la ayuda que le ofrecía Meiling – la verdad es que… salí muy tarde Sakura y no quería preocuparte, era ya de noche y casa de Meiling me queda más cerca y… - las dos chicas

- OH – dijo Sakura dándose por vencida – Está bien pero otra vez avisa, estuve preocupada – sonrió la chica

- Lo siento – se disculpó Tomoyo

- No te sientas mal pero… - Sakura sonrió - ¡A cambio me tendrás que intentar explicar los problemas de mates!

- De acuerdo – le sonrió Tomoyo

----------------------------------------------------

Iban paseando, la verdad es que esta semana en casa de Yukito se la había pasado muy bien, el chico era amable y si, se podia decir que atractivo, sonrió ante el comentario que hizo su cabecita.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer? – preguntó Yukito despertándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Ayer?

- Si, bueno ya sabes, teníamos que salir pero al final por mi culpa nos tuvimos que quedar a casa y alquilar una peli

- No te preocupes, además me encantan las palomitas con las películas románticas – entonces a Nakuru le pasó una idea descabellada por la cabeza, se colgó del cuello de Yukito

- ¡Nakuru! – dijo el chico intentando sostener a la chica y mantener el equilibrio, la chica reía por el intento desenfrenado de Yukito de mantener la calma

- OH vamos, es que a veces te veo muy serio

- Pero… estamos en medio de la calle – dijo un poco avergonzado

- Bueno, eso hace que tu tranquilidad imperturbable se perturbe, jeje

- Nakuru por favor… me ahogó – rogó el chico, la chica al comentario se soltó, Yukito intentaba coger oxígeno

- Lo siento – Nakuru hizo una mueca triste

- No importa solo que… - Nakuru al sentir las palabras "no importa" volvía a estar colgada del cuello del chico - … ¿no te conformarías de cogerme el brazo? – la chica considerando que la cara de Yukito estaba pasando por momentos del rojo, al azul y después al morado, soltó el cuello del chico y lo agarró del brazo

- Ahora no te quejes – le dijo Nakuru traviesa mente

- ¿De que me he de quejar? – preguntó el chico desconfiado, pero al cabo de poco corrían hacia el centro de la ciudad a toda velocidad

----------------------------------------------------

- Llegaron al parque del pingüino, le gustaba ese sitio, bueno, una vez Sakura había llorado con él, y muchas de las cartas habían sido cazadas ahí además que para Sakura era el mejor lugar de la ciudad y eso, eso lo merecía todo.

Se sentó en el columpio, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque sintió que unos femeninos brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

- ¿En qué piensas Shaoran? – le preguntó Sakura dulcemente al oído

- Nada solo que… - se estaba poniendo nervioso, empezaba a notar los senos de la chica marcados en su espalda, debía ser una exquisitez esa vista pero… ¡en que estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos pervertidos de la mente

- ¿Solo que qué? – preguntó Sakura inquietante, abrazándolo más fuerte

- Nada importante

- Te quiero Shaoran – dijo de repente, un poco sonrojada

- Yo también te quiero Sakura – levantó la cabeza y se besaron, así, del revés, sin narices molestas y otra vez los pensamientos pervertidos asaltaron la mente de Shaoran, se separó de ella suavemente

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver la reacción del chico

- Na… nada – intentó decir, su mente adolescente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada y solo llegaba a imaginar lo increíble que debía ser la piel de la chica sentada detrás de él – Me… me tengo que ir, nos… nos vemos mañana en clase

- Vale – pero antes de que contestará Shaoran se habia ido

----------------------------------------------------

Estaba en casa de Eriol, la verdad es que cada uno con sus problemas sentimentales la agobiaban pero, en cambio, el chico sentado frente a ella, haciendo los deberes y bebiendo un sorbo de te de vez en cuando, la tranquilizaba, nunca tenia problemas del tipo que empezaban "tengo una amigo que…"

- ¿No te has enamorado nunca Eriol? – preguntó Meiling, acto seguido reflexionó, ¿Qué le había preguntado con exactitud? El chico extrañado levantó la vista y sonrió

- No – su respuesta fue seca pero amable

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial? Es decir, yo no te conozco mucho pero… ¿nunca has sentido algo especial hacia Tomoyo o Sakura? – el chico pareció pensárselo mucho

- La verdad es que Sakura siempre la he visto como una hermana pequeña, además que si le hacia "algo" su hermano y Shaoran me hubiesen matado – Meiling hizo una risita – y por Tomoyo… mmm… bueno, en un primer momento quizá si que pensé que era buena chica, simpática y eso pero… mmm… creo que nunca pasó de ser admiración de hermanos o amigos ¿tu si has estado enamorada? – dijo cambiando el enfocó de la pregunta

- Pues… - Meiling se sonrojó – Shaoran siempre fue mi amor no correspondido pero creo que era más admiración infantil que otra cosa pero… no lo sé seguro porque… ningún otro chico me ha levantado ni siquiera admiración – sonrió – Si, ya lo sé, soy un poquitín inexperta en este tema

- Cada uno escoge su momento – le sonrió el chico, se miraron a los ojos y tras unos breves segundos volvieron a concentrarse en un sus deberes

----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Miras la luna? – preguntó una voz profunda

- Así es – una chica de largo cabello morado con un par de moños a cada lado se giró para mirar al ángel de delante suyo

- Pero no es tu signo

- Si lo es – dijo la chica volviendo a mirar la luna – Rubby Moon, luna roja

- La luna que anuncia desgracias – la voz sonó fría

- Si y tu eres la que da esperanzas, Eriol nos creo así a propósito. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yukito se sentía inquieto y yo he aparecido

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica con un deje de preocupación

- Touya y la pequeña Daidouji

- Touya – su voz sonó lejana - ¿Yukito todavía quiere a Touya?

- Yukito nunca lo ha querido, ya lo sabes – dijo sentándose a su lado

- ¿Y tú? – esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido

- Admiración, mi posición de guardián impide enamorarme

- ¿Por qué? Eres una persona libre

- Este cuerpo es mi prisión, no puedo dejar de vivir sin Yukito y Yukito no puede dejar de vivir sin mi

- Pero eres libre

- No tanto como tu

- ¿No?

- Tu siempre sonríes – la voz sonaba lejana

- ¿Y? Si quisieras tu también lo harías

- No puedo

- Yo te haré reír – la miró con incredulidad – Si, a ti y a Yukito

- Es extraño, Yukito se siente un poco imperturbado desde hace algunos días

- A Nakuru también le pasa

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos a la vez, Rubby Moon sonrió.

- Yukito

- Nakuru – los dos contestaron a la vez, esta vez fue Yue quien le sonrió levemente

- Ya has sonreído – fue la última palabra de la chica

----------------------------------------------------

- Y ahora señorita me puedes contar qué te pasó – preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo

- Bueno… - Tomoyo se incomodó – No se lo cuentes a Sakura pero… fui al médico y me dijeron que el cáncer está extendido – su voz sonó triste

- ¿¡Qué!? – Meiling se levantó del asiento que ocupaba delante de la otra chica

- Si no me lo extirpo ahora acabará afectándome a todo el sistema respiratorio y…

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Es una imprudencia! – le gritó Meiling - ¡Se pude saber que estás haciendo! ¡Tienen que operarte!

- ¡No puedo! ¡Perderé la voz!

- ¡Solo es una posibilidad! ¡Te puedes morir sino!

- ¡Aun no es cien por cien seguro!

- ¡Eso si no te afecta al sistema respiratorio!

- ¡No pued… - pero Tomoyo paró de gritar, su voz le había vuelto a fallar – no puedo, mi madre está fuera tomándose unas vacaciones pagadas – sonrió amargamente – y… Kaho está apunto de casarse, todos tenéis vuestras vidas…

- Pero tu puedes perder la tuya

----------------------------------------------------

Ese día había sido agotador y Tomoyo, mierda, porque siempre tenía que terminar pensando en ella. Vio como la puerta de enfrente se abría y salía Meiling

- Voy a comprarte unas bebidas y no serán frías, no te preocupes – cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta se giró para hablar con la persona que estaba dentro – y piensa en lo de la operación – Meiling cerró la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Touya Kinomoto

- Hola – saludó fríamente él pero la respuesta de la chica fue más fría, su mano se estrelló contra su mejilla

- Eres un miserable, Tomoyo te quiere, tu la quieres, pero tu no estás sufriendo como ella

- Li escucha…

- No quiero ni sentirte, eres un despreciable desgraciado, si solo querías jugar con Tomoyo y hacerle daño lo has conseguido, y justamente ahora

- ¿Lo dices por el cáncer? – preguntó.

- Si, lo digo por el cáncer, pero a ti no te importa, no si la excusa más buena es "soy demasiado mayor para ti"

- La quiero

- Pues no lo demuestras

- No quiero que sufra

- En serio – dijo con ironía – Pues suerte que es eso porque sino, pobrecita

- Es lo mejor para ella

- Es lo mejor para ti, que es diferente – no le dijo nada más, se marchó por las escaleras porque no tenia la paciencia de esperar el ascensor

----------------------------------------------------

Se bañó, lo necesitaba y ¿se operaria? Se quedó pensativa, mirando al techo. Su voz, ¿era capaz de perder su voz? Negó con la cabeza, su voz le traía muchos recuerdos, su madre siempre se relajaba cuando volvía a casa oyéndola cantar, Sakura se tranquilizaba cuando la oía cantar, había ganado varios concursos por su voz y Touya… Touya se enamoró de ella por su voz

- Ya podría no tener voz – se susurró.

No tubo tiempo a pensar, el timbre sonó, Meiling, como siempre despistada y no había cogido llaves. Se levantó y se puso una toalla a modo de turbante y se encaminó a abrir la puerta, preparó su mejor sonrisa y…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**Capítulo terminado, no sé, me parece que me pasé cuando escribí la escena entre Touya y Meiling, jeje, pero bueno, en este capi me he dedicado a todas y cada una de las parejas (menos Kaho que no se me ocurría que poner, gomen). Me parece que no tengo que decir nada más, ahora los reviews:**

**- misao shinomori-12.- No sé, aun no tengo decidido que haré con ellos, pero como has podido comprobar en este capi Tomoyo va muy mal (que sádica que soy, jeje). Te prometo que tendré tu opinión en cuenta y a ver que me sale al final y espero que te guste aunque no sea lo que tu quieras, jeje. Espero que me sigas escribiendo reviews. Nos vemos**

**- yo-chan1.- Si la verdad, ahora no sé como desenvolupar el tema de T&T aunque ya tengo una ligera idea, jeje, la voz de Tomoyo, ya ves que cada vez se pone peor pero intentaré arreglarlo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que te gusten los que vendrán. Nos vemos!**

**- Holly.- No te preocupes por el retraso, lo entiendo, y lo de los personajes tu preguntame sin miedo que yo te respondo. TTTT, ¿ya has arreglado internet? Hace mucho que no hablo contigo, snif, y tenemos una pag, web pendiente, jeje. Nos vemos por el msn, besitos!**

**- kayla-chan.- ¿Tus dudas se han aclarado con este capi? Espero que si, jeje, siento haber actualizado tarde pero no me inspiraba pero, el fic de Seis Reinos aun va más atrasado, jeje. Espero verte y que te haya gustado el capi**

**- laura.- ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Yupi! La verdad es que aun no he decidido que hacer, pero te digo lo mismo que a misao shinomori-12, tendré en cuenta tu opinión y espero que, aunque no haga lo que me has suggerido, te gusté y por supuesto que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**- nethy.- No sabía eso de los cantantes y eso me habrío una nueva puerta que mi imaginación no se había imaginado (uish, que lío de palabras, xD) Pero yo cada vez lío más el fic jeje, te digo lo mismo que a misao shinomori-12 y laura, tengo en cuenta tu opinión y espero no defraudarte. **

**- Arinayed.- ¡Nueva lectora! Gracias de verdad, yo opino lo mismo y la verdad, me encanta la pareja T&T ¿se nota? Jeje, siento haber actualizado tan tarde, normalmente no me tardo así pero no había inspiración, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y siento no contestarte el review que me mandaste en el capi anterior pero me llegó cuando ya lo había actualizado. Me gustaría que siguieras leyendo y dejando tu opinión y que te siga gustando el fic, que es lo más importante.**

**- naoko l-K.- Si, soy un poquitín sádica lo reconozco, pero es que me encanta liarla, jeje. Espero que no te defraude el capi y que te siga gustando el fic, jeje. ¡Nos vemos en el msn! ¡Besitos!**

**Y como sé que no actualizaré hasta el próximo añito (que por suerte está aquí a la esquina) quiero deciros: **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Que el año que viene sea mejor que el que ha pasado y que seais más felices.**

**De todo corazón **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Wolas! Yo aquí de nuevo! Jeje, sé que he tardado un poco más de lo normal y lamento la tardanaza pero he tenido ciertos problemas personales y sobre la salud y no he tenido ocasión de actualizar pero este finde me he puesto y aquí está el resultado, tengo la esperanza de que sea bueno, jeje.**

**Bueno no me enrollo mucho así que todos los comentarios que haré los haré al final para que primero puedan disfrutar del capi.**

**Nos vemos.**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar al chico que estaba delante de ti

- Lo siento, sé que no es buen momento pero necesitaba tu consejo Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran rápidamente y tartamudeando

- ¿Consejo? ¿Y por qué tartamudeas? – Shaoran rojo de vergüenza señaló su toalla – Lo siento – susurró la chica escondiéndose detrás de la puerta – Pasa, me esperas y hablamos ¿si?

- Claro – Shaoran entró intentando no pensar en Sakura metida en la misma situación

---------------------------------------------------

El timbre de su puerta sonó, se levantó con pesadez y fue a abrir, aun le dolía el bofetón de la joven Li, pero su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta quién estaba ahí era Nakuru

- Hola – saludó alegremente la chica

- ¿Nakuru cómo tu… - pero no terminó la frase porque se quedó ensimismado viendo como Tomoyo se escondía vergonzosamente detrás de la puerta, ¿era tan bonita realmente? - ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – alcanzó a terminar de decir la frase pero ese chico Li estaba entrando en la casa de Tomoyo y ella… ella… ¡ella en paños menores! – Espera un momento tengo que ir…

- Antes tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Nakuru cogiéndolo del brazo – Además no es ético que le rompas la cara a un alumno – le sonrió la chica

- Tsk – Touya hizo media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de Nakuru - ¿Quieres te?

- Mejor café.

- Cuando vas a casa de los demás aceptas lo que de dan – bromeó él

- Ya pero piensa que Yukito me hace te cada dos por tres. ¿Cómo has estado Touya?

- Bien – susurró.

- No me mientas, no a mí, ni mucho menos a Yukito. Los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estás bien.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿¡Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza!? – dio un puñetazo en la mesa

- La quieres – Touya la miró extrañado

- Pero… pero… ¡tú fuiste quien me dijo que aun era una niña!

- ¿Yo dije eso? – dijo Nakuru apoyando un dedo en su barbilla y adoptando una posición pensativa

- ¡Sí! – le gritó Touya

- Puede ser – rió ella nerviosamente mientras miraba como a Touya se le iba hinchando una venita en la frente

- Nakuru…

- Pero… ¡¿desde cuándo me haces caso Touya?! – le gritó para salir de la situación, Touya suspiró resignado

- No, si también es verdad

---------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo cerró rápidamente la puerta después de ver que Touya había recibido la visita de Nakuru. Se dirigió a su habitación, se puso unos pantalones de ir por casa y un jersey de manga larga con cuello tortuga de color blanco, su cabello, aún mojado, se lo recogió en una trenza.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, nada, pero gracias de todas formas

- Pues… dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Y Sakura?

- Es de eso que te quería hablar

- ¿Nani?

- Es que… me siento…mmm… - Shaoran se iba sonrojando por momentos – Verás… no sé…

- ¡Shaoran! – el chico dio un salto – Me estas poniendo nerviosa, relájate y cuéntame sin tener miedo

- Verás… es que últimamente he tenido sueños y pensamientos un poco…pervertidos, subidos de tono – Tomoyo lo miró divertida y dejó ir una carcajada - ¡Oye! ¡No tiene gracia! Para mi es muy vergonzoso

- Pero Shaoran eso es normal que te pase – sonrió la chica

- ¿Normal?

- Si, bueno se que es un poco incómodo pero… tienes 18 años ¿a qué esperabas para que te pasará? Yo ya estaba extrañada, es más, estoy extrañada de que Sakura y tu no habéis hablado acerca de esta

- ¿Hablar? ¿Los dos?

- No me quiero meter en vuestro asuntos pero… los dos sois personas adultas, os respetáis y os queréis como yo no he visto querer nunca. ¿No has pensado en demostrar este amor a Sakura alguna vez? – Shaoran se sonrojó – Sé que es un tema difícil de hablar y más con una persona como Sakura, tan inocente y pura pero, si te ha de servir de algo, ya hemos hablado de esto, las cuatro

- ¿Las cuatro?

- Meiling, Sakura y yo pedimos consejo a Kaho y te aseguro que ella está segura de que te quiere y lo más importante, de que quiere algo más contigo que una simple relación de "novios de instituto" pero… eso es algo que, en un principio yo no te tenía que decir nada

- Me siento avergonzado

- ¿Avergonzado? ¿Por qué? Es una cosa muy habitual

- Pero… haber tardado tanto a sentirlo

- No, lo que pasa es que eres una persona muy inocente Shaoran y tu relación con Sakura ya te parecía bien pero… de repente, quieres más, sabes lo que sientes y lo quieres demostrar por eso todo esto de las hormonas adolescentes

- Más bien hormonas adultas – sonrió el chico – Oye vi a Meiling salir y…

- Fue a por bebidas, si te la encuentras por camino dile que ya me he decidido pero que me dejé solo está noche

- ¿Y Sakura?

- Bueno… - Tomoyo sonrió – No sé donde la has dejado Shaoran

- ¡El parque de los pingüinos! – el chico saltó como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero – Voy a buscarla – dijo saliendo por la puerta – Gracias por todo

- De nada – dijo despidiéndolo con la mano

---------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sakura! – la llamó Meiling saliendo de la tienda

- Hola Meiling – dijo con tono apagado

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada – sonrió la chica

- Mientes Sakura

- Shaoran se fue, rápidamente, corriendo de mi lado

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Shaoran! – dijo ella alegrada

- ¡Tu desagradecido! – Meiling se puso entremedio de la pareja - ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

- Meiling el chico tendrá una explicación, ¿no? – dijo Sakura esperanzada

- Por supuesto – dijo esquivando a Meiling y agarrando a Sakura de la mano – Nos vemos Meiling

- ¡Hey! – gritó la chica china cuando vio que la pareja de alejaba corriendo - ¡No pueden dejarme aquí en medio de la calle gritando sola! ¿Pueden? – se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo han hecho – dijo Nakuru saliendo de la entrada del edificio

- ¡Bua!! Snif. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a Touya

- OH, ese desgraciado

- No, solo estaba confundido

- Ya. Bueno me voy que Tomoyo me espera – dijo dándose la vuelta

- No vayas – sonrió Nakuru

- ¿Qué?

- Les damos no sé… ¿una hora? – Meiling la miró confundida y Nakuru señaló la puerta por donde había salido

- ¿Crees qué funcionará?

- Eso espero

- Vale, una hora ni un minuto más

- ¿Has cenado?

- ¿No es muy temprano?

- Mm.… ¿has merendado? – arregló la pregunta la guardiana

---------------------------------------------------

Se encaminó hacia la puerta la abrió, hizo un paso, negó con la cabeza y la volvió a cerrar, llevaba haciendo esto por diez minutos, parecía idiota, no, ¡era idiota! Se estaba comportando como un chico adolescente enamorado, bueno, si se lo miraba bien, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, un momento, un momento, ¿ahora ya era enamorado? Confirmado, era idiota, se había enamorado de la peor opción, la chica era la mejor amiga de su hermana, su prima segunda, era estudiante y su la madre de esta se enterará lo degollaría y lo enterraría 100 metro bajo tierra por tal de no ver su cara. Se había sentado en el sofá y miraba a la estantería que tenía delante, había una foto, estaba toda la familia, su padre, él y su madre cogiendo a su hermana. Su madre. Pasó la vista por todo el mueble y se encontró con otra foto, en está era la familia actual, estaba su padre y Sakura pero… también Tomoyo y Sonomi. Sonrió, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer esa foto.

------------------- Flash Back ------------------

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera papa?

- No lo sé exactamente pero no puedo dejar a Sakura en una casa tan grande y sola

- Puedo mudarme

- No quiero que por mi culpa toda la familia haya de cambiar de hábitos

- Pero…

- Junto a Sonomi se nos ha ocurrido una buena idea

- ¿Sonomi? ¿Sonomi Daidouji?

- Así es, espero que no te moleste, las he invitado a cenar para que las chicas te cuenten la noticia

- Papa ya hemos llegado – se oyó la voz de Sakura desde la puerta – Pase Sonomi

- Gracias Sakura - las tres mujeres entraron en la cocina – Buenas noches

Los dos adultos les explicaron la situación y después pasaron a contarle a Touya, que era el único que iba perdido, sobre la idea de que las chicas vivieran juntas.

- Bueno, ya que tenéis que iros nos haremos una foto – dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Una foto? – preguntó Touya

- Claro, la familia junta, estaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos los cinco ¿no? – preguntó mirando a los otros

- Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón – sonrió Fujitaka

- Venga vamos – dijo Sakura - ¡Touya levántate!

Lentamente Touya se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaban los demás. Se puso detrás del sitio que habían hecho por Tomoyo, a su lado estaba su padre y delante de este Sakura y Sonomi

- ¿Todos listos? – preguntó Tomoyo

- Si – dijo Sakura alegremente

Tomoyo puso el temporizador y se acercó a los otros, se puso delante de Touya y Touya deposito sus manos en sus hombros.

------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------

- Sin saberlo me estaba enamorando de Tomoyo – susurró al aire

Vale, estaba decidido, iría a ver a Tomoyo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, salió por ella y la cerró. "Al menos no he vuelto a entrar" se dijo para si, se acercó a la puerta de enfrente y levantó la mano para golpear pero…

- ¿Qué le diré? – se susurró para si mismo

- ¿Qué le dirás a quién? – dijo Tomoyo desde de la puerta, había abierto porqué se pensaba que era Meiling y se encuentra con Touya a punto de llamar a su puerta

- Tomoyo yo…

- Sakura no está, seguramente aún debe estar con Shaoran, dentro de una hora más o menos volverá – y sin más hizo andemán de cerrar la puerta

- Si pero… no venía a hablar con Sakura, venía a hablar contigo Tomoyo**

* * *

**

**Si os digerá que lo dejé aquí para dar más intriga sería mentira, la verdad es que un** **no sé lo que exactamente Touya le dirá a Tomoyo así que quiero dejar pasar unos días para ver simi cabeza se poné en orden y bueno, solucionó este problema que he hecho yo solita, jeje.**

**Me paso a los reviews:**

**- yo-chan1.- Ami la verdad es que también me gustó mucho escribir la escena de Ruby Moon y Yue, bueno, la verdad es que ese chico me encanta y quiero que sonría y ¿quién mejor que hacerlo sonreír que Nakuru? Jeje, aun no sé como se desenvolupará esta relación pero espero que no te defraude. Gracias por el review y espero que en este me vuelvas a dejar uno, jeje (aprovechona §)**

**- KORA.- Nueva lectora!!!!Kawaii!! Jeje, me alegra que te gustase tanto, , bueno aquí tienes otro capítulo y yo espero que lo hayas encontrado tan bueno como los anteriores y que sigas con mi fic.**

**- Arinayed.- Bueno, mi intención, como tu misma observaste, era que en capítulo pasado se dejará un poco de lado la pareja principal (T&T) y poder conocer a las otras que, lo admito, estaban un poco abandonadas, pero como has visto en este capítulo casi has sido puro T&T lo único que no han avanzado pero esto lo dejo para el próximo, jeje. Espero que ta haya gustado el capi y espero no haberte hecho esperar. Nos vemos.**

**- Nethy.- Jeje, utilizaste una expresión que me llamó la atención, bastantisimo, xD, no sé no la había oído nunca y me hizo gracia. Tema aparte, si bueno, la parte de Touya y Meiling era necesaria, tendría que haber alguién que le abriera los ojos y gracias a Meiling y a Nakuru esto a pasado. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**- leg.- Kawaii!!!! Nueva lectora!! Jeje, que bueno que te gustase. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión, .**

**- naoko L-K.- Jeje, a mi la verdad, la pareja de Nakuru y Yukito es muy buena para hacer chistes, a mi personalmente me gusta muchísimo más que Nakuru y Touya (principalmente porque a Touya siempre lo pongo con Tomoyo, jeje) pero bueno, que a mi me encantan estas parejas que se parecen y a la vez no se parecen.Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que lo disfrutases.**

**Ya está, gracias a todos por los reviewsy espero que me digáis algo respecto a este capi, suggerencias, felicitaciones y/o críticas pero que sean constructivas, jeje.**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Aviso

Wolas! Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero este mensaje es un aviso. ¡No! No os preocupéis. No he dejado de escribir ni mucho menos solo que... necesito tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en unas semanas de muuuuuuchos exámenes y como no quiero cagarla con un capítulo que no valga la pena he decidido dejaros un mensaje para que no os desesperéis.

Espero que podáis perdonarme, también decir que durante la semana del 14 de marzo no estaré por aquí, me voy a París con la clase de viaje de fin de curso, así que sino escribo antes de entonces querrá decir que tendréis que esperar una semanita más. La verdad es que lo siento muchísimo pero no tengo tiempo.

Así que espero que no me toméis en cuenta y que cuando escriba el próximo capítulo de verdad lo leáis con la misma ilusión.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora y espero no perderlo.

Se despide, hasta que tenga tiempo.

Aya-Mery

P.D.- Cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a escribir inmediatamente, eso por supuesto, jeje.


	11. Chapter IX

**Wolas! He vuleto! Si por fin, después de mucho tiempo en el olvido por todos vosotros, Aya-Mery ha vuelto a la carga. Jeje. Quería pediros disculpas a todos y a todas, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. En primer lugar debo informarles que las notas me salieron muy bien. Sobre Paris, madre mía, Paris es precioso, todo lo que hay ahí me encantó, la Torre Eiffel, el Louvre y sus jardienes, el Arco del Triunfo y su gran avenida, el Sagrado Corazon y sus vistas, el palacio de Versalles (el que perteneció a Luís XIV) enorme, precioso y con unos jardines que te dan ganas de perderte en ellos para no salir de ahí nunca más, puf... me emociné mucho, la verdad es que todo era precioso. **

**No sé lo largo me ha quedado el capi . He de avisar, en este capi dejo un poco de lado a todas las parejas excepto a Touya y a Tomoyoya que yaera hora que arreglasen sus diferencias. **

**El fanfiction últimamente no va muy bien con temas de puntuación ni accentuación y por mucho que intento arreglarlo no puedo, es por eso que pido mil y disculpas si resulta complicado leer el capi.**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Si pero… no venía a hablar con Sakura, venía a hablar contigo Tomoyo

La chica dio un suspiro cansado pero ya era hora que lo afrontar� no podían continuar como ahora. Él la llenaría de excusas y ella, haciéndose la fuerte, le diría que no importa, que también había pensado en eso y bueno, que lo mejor era dejarlo.

¿Quieres algo? – preguntó la chica

No gracias – dijo sorprendido por la frialdad, no se había inmutado desde que él había entrado en el piso

Mejor – se giró y se encaminó a la cocina para hacerse algo por ella. Touya la observaba des del comedor, su largo pelo caía hacia media espalda - ¿No querías decirme algo? – la voz de ella interrumpió los pensamientos del chico y la observó sentándose a su lado en el sofá

Tomoyo yo… - dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la chica

No me importa, de verdad – la chica cogio la mano del chico – Ya no importa

¿No te importa?

Voy a operarme Touya – dijo sorprendiendo al profesor – He decidido operarme después de la boda de Kaho que es en… - miró al calendario que había sobre la mesa junto a una foto de Nadeshiko, Touya también lo miró - … es en dos meses (n/a: Seguro que si nos miramos el fic con detenimiento veremos que realmente solo han pasado como mucho unas cuatro semanas y yo digo que ha pasado un mes, uno de mis principales fallos es este, no sé organizar mi tiempo en mis fics, os pido perdón.)

¿Es necesario?

Sino me operó dentro de un año el cáncer afectará al sistema respiratorio, dentro de dos moriré por insuficiencia respiratoria, además, cuando terminé la operación he decidido irme con mi madre a Francia – el chico estrechó aun más la mano de ella – Mi madre está poniendo sucursales en Europa así que…

Pero… pero…

Nada me ata aquí Touya – lo miró a los ojos y dejó ir su mano – Sakura tiene a Shaoran – a esto Touya gruñó – Tarde o temprano formalizaran su relación, Meiling volverá a Hong Kong dentro de un par de años y Eriol, Eriol me ha dicho que quiere mudarse de Japón, ir a dar la vuelta al mundo, según lo que me ha dicho se irá a Hong Kong con Meiling y se estará un año ahí, conocerá la magia y la cultura. Mi madre ahora tendrá más de una residencia y el padre de Sakura, bueno, con las excavaciones y eso poco me echará de menos – Tomoyo miró a Touya a los ojos

¿Y qué pasará conmigo? – dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo

OH vamos Touya, alégrate por ello. Saldré de tu vida, no tendrás que sentirte culpable por nada y nadie te reprochará nada

Pero… Tomoyo si te operas, si te operas… perderás la voz

Es solo una posibilidad – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por el cambio de tema – pero… de esa manera podrás olvidarme Touya, si pierdo la voz no podrás enamorarte de mi otra vez

No seas idiota – dijo abrazándola más fuerte – No quiero que te vayas, soy egoísta pero…

Touya basta – dijo intentando liberarse del abrazo

Es que… tenemos tantas cosas en contra – susurró él ignorando los intentos por liberarse de la pequeña

Pero… tu madre lo consiguió – dijo rindiéndose ante el abrazo posesivo de su acompañante

Mi madre – susurró – Te pareces tanto a mi madre – la apartó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos – No quiero que sigas los pasos de mi madre

¿Qué…?

Mi madre cuando la tuve a mi lado no supe apreciarla lo suficiente, yo estuve años junto a mi madre mientras que Sakura solo pudo… nisiquera la recuerda

Touya – Tomoyo acerco una mano a la mejilla del hombre

Tomoyo mi madre murió de cáncer – dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de Tomoyo para evitar que esta abandoné su posición – Tomoyo te pareces tanto a ella. Te enamoraste de un profesor, tu familia es posible que te gire la espalda cuando des la cara y…

Tengo cáncer

Tomoyo, imaginemos que superamos todo esto – dijo cogiendo a la chica por las mejillas y haciendo que le mirase – Solo por un momento, imaginemos que nuestra relación se vuelva seria. ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar tus estudios, tu vida solo por mí? Lo dejarías todo y… - a esto Touya empezó a sudar - … ¿te casarías conmigo? – Tomoyo enrojeció con furia – Mis padres se casaron por amor, es verdad, pero se casaron deprisa porque mi madre estaba embarazada de mi. Tomoyo – la besó suavemente en la frente – Mi madre era de tu misma edad cuando todo esto pasó y… yo no quiero que tu – Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos

¿Intentabas protegerme? Me has hecho daño por… por… ?por un intento de protegerme!

Así es

Pero Touya… ¿protegerme de qué?

¡Protegerte de mí! – Touya se levantó del sofá – Tomoyo… yo… yo no… no quiero que te sientas atada a mi, no quiero que tu mundo se desmoroné por un amor pasajero

¿Cómo sabes tu que esto es un amor pasajero?

¿Y si lo fuera? Tú… tú seguirías con tu vida, con dificultades pero eres joven, saldrías de esta pero yo… Tomoyo me hundiría día tras día en nuestros recuerdos y no podría salir de ellos

De momento, yo no soy la que te he dejado – susurró la chica sin levantarse del sofá.

Tomoyo… - él se acercó al sofá y se arrodillo delante de ella – Escúchame bien, me he ganado el odio de todos nuestros amigos, de todos los que sabían de nuestra relación y… y si con eso eras feliz, si con eso conseguía que dejarás de pensar en mi y fueras feliz yo me resignaba a todo

No soy feliz con eso Touya – dijo cogiendo las manos del chico – Sabes perfectamente que con eso no soy feliz

¿Con qué eres feliz Tomoyo?

Si tu eres feliz yo también

Eso solo tiene una solución y…

Podemos ser felices Touya – tocó suavemente su mejilla – Dentro de 5 meses terminó el colegio Touya, me iré a la universidad, ya no serás mi profesor, y en setiembre, Touya… - su voz era todo tranquilidad – en setiembre cumplo 18 años, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos

Pero… ¿tú serás feliz? – la chica sonrió con inocencia

Nunca sabemos el desenlace de nuestras acciones, todas tiene una consecuencia pero… prefiero ser feliz durante estos meses y que lo nuestro no funcioné que, arrepentirme durante toda la vida de no haberlo intentado pero ya sabes lo que dicen… las coincidencias…

… no existen solo lo inevitable – terminó la frase el chico

Si nos enamoramos, si tenemos esta oportunidad debe ser por algo ¿no crees?

¿Cómo es que eres tan madura? – le sonrió Touya, Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa

Solo quiero sentirme querida en alguna parte – Touya se levantó y la estrechó contra su pecho

Todos te queremos Tomoyo

Pero todos ya tienen su alguien especial y yo…

Ahora me tienes a mi

Solo te pido dos cosas, no me mientas, nunca jamás y… no me dejes Touya, no me dejes – dijo abrazándolo aún más

Nunca – susurró en el oído de la chica – Te quiero Tomoyo – ella se tensó en sus brazos

Yo también a ti Touya.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente, Touya la abrazó por la cintura, realmente estas semanas sin ella, el verla con otras personas, verla sonreír o reírle las gracias a cualquier compañero de clase le hacían sentir unos celos irremediables y una impotencia al sentir que había sido él y no ella el que los había alejado, él que había dicho se acabó sin ninguna explicación. Tomoyo se sentía a gusto entre los brazos del hombre, sabía que él nunca la había dejado de amar, lo podía ver en sus miradas entre clase, en los gritos que lanzaba durante las horas de clase a cualquier chico que se acercará a ella (y porque no negarlo, a la mínima oportunidad también gritaba al "estúpido niño chino" como él mismo lo llamaba) pero le había dolido que se alejará aunque si antes no la había dado, ahora sabía la explicación, veía en ella un reflejo de su madre, de una joven hermosa, con futuro que tiró todo por la borda por un futuro junto al hombre al que ama. Se separaron del beso, ella sonrió en silencio

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó dudoso

Es que, me sorprende de que temieras que tirará todo mi futuro por estar contigo

¿Por qué?

Porqué mi futuro está junto a ti – y sin más explicaciones ella se empinó para llegar a su labios pero, aun así, él tuvo que agacharse a encontrarla.

* * *

- ¿Sakura? – la pareja estaba sentada en un banco del parque

¿Shaoran qué te pasa? – preguntó ella mirándolo interrogante

Es que… es muy difícil para mi explicarte esto – dijo el chico que cambiaba de color a una rapidez asombrante

Confía en mi por favor

Te quiero Sakura – ella se sonrojó, aun le sorprendían estas declaraciones imprevistas de amor de parte de Shaoran

Yo también te…

No Sakura, no solo te quiero de sentimiento – la miró a los ojos y le cogió suavemente las manos – también… Sakura te deseo – a esto la chica enrojeció a más no poder, Shaoran había apartado los ojos de los de la chica – Sé… sé que suena muy pervertido, sé que te debo sonar despreciable pero…no puedo contenerlo en mi interior, me siento sucio de solo pensar esas cosas de ti pero…

Shaoran – dijo suavemente Sakura – no tienes porque sentirte así – ella obligó a que le mirará – yo… hace unos meses también me sentí así, no sabía como expresártelo pero…

Sakura te amo demasiado para no respetarte

Me respetas – suavemente se acercó al chico

Pero…no quiero hacerte nada hasta que… - Shaoran atrajo a Sakura a su regazo y la sentó sobre sus piernas (n/a: lo siento, no sé como tratar a unos chicos de 18 años tan tímidos, jeje) – Sakura, sé que somos muy jóvenes pero… te… ¿te casarías conmigo?

¿Qué?

No tengo anillos para proponerte matrimonio ni tampoco es un lugar romántico, tampoco quiero que nos casemos enseguida solo quiero que tu… que tu y yo seamos una pareja formal delante de todos y…

Shaoran… - le miró directamente a los ojos – No hace falta que nos prometamos en matrimonio para que todos sepan que nos amamos – Shaoran abrió la boca para rechistar – pero… si tu quieres, a mi no me importa y me hace muy feliz ser tu prometida – sonrió la pequeña Kinomoto

Sakura… - el chico estaba rojo de vergüenza y ella no era para menos – Cuando llegué el momento te prometo que te haré la novia más feliz del mundo – la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en los labios.

* * *

- ¿Crees que ya lo habrán solucionado? – preguntó Nakuru mirando el reloj del bar

Supongo, falta un cuarto de hora por las nueve y les hemos dado más tiempo del que acordamos

Li… Touya solo… - empezó Nakuru

Akizuki – la cortó Meiling – El « profesor » Kinomoto hizo daño a una de mis mejores amigas, le he dado una segunda oportunidad porque vi como sufría Tomoyo y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, vi como sufría él, pero no pienso permitir que vuelva a hacerle daño, si me enteró que Tomoyo ha vuelto a llorar por su culpa yo misma me encargaré de convencer a Tomoyo para que abandoné el país y se alejé de él

Touya quiere a la pequeña Daidouji

¿Cómo lo sabes tú? Si mal no recuerdo, hasta hace cuatro días ibas detrás suyo - Nakuru bajó la vista apenada – Lo siento – dijo Meiling con la voz dulcificada, había visto que se había pasado – Me enfadé contigo por algo que no tienes la culpa. Bien – dijo sonriéndole – empecemos de nuevo, puedes llamarme Meiling en vez de Li

Y tu Nakuru – sonrió – Mira, es Yukito ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó la chica al verlo entrar en el establecimiento

Parece… - dijo Meiling girándose y siguiendo al chico con la vista – … que ha quedado con alguien

¿Qué?

Mm.… - Meiling la observó - ¿Qué te traes tú con Tsukishiro?

Nada importante – intentó disimular la ex guardiana

Ya. Espérame aquí, averiguaré con quien ha quedado – Meiling se levantó y se dirigió a la barra a pedir la cuenta y disimuladamente miró hacia la mesa del chico. Pagó rápidamente y volvió junto a Nakuru – Ha quedado con una chica, debe tener alrededor de unos 20 años

¿Mayor o menor de 20?

Menor, parece más joven que Tsukishiro.

¿Cómo es?

Si me dejarás terminar – dijo perdiendo la paciencia delante la guardiana – Tiene unos preciosos ojos violeta, realmente un extraño color, y el pelo lo tiene realmente largo, hasta el final de la espalda (n/a: por donde empieza el culo, pero se me hace muy violento poner esto en un fic, que fina que soy a veces, xD) de un color negro brillante y sedosos, por sus rasgos diría que no es japonesa, parece china

¿Cómo vestía?

Muy juvenil y sensualmente, llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas de color azul marino sin mangas y unas botas altas que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodilla de color negro, según lo que he visto iba con una chaqueta tejana y una boina – Nakuru tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

¿Cómo… cómo…¿En tan poco tiempo has…?

Bueno, a Shaoran y a mi nos entrenaron para ser excelentes guerreros y espías, a él, además lo entrenaron para ser un excelente mago – sonrió – Ahora ya me puedes contar tu interés por la chica

¿Es guapa?

Bastante, pero no me responde a mi pregunta

Nada… solo que Yukito no me habló de ella. Vámonos – la chica se levantó y salió por la puerta, Yukito levantó la vista y la vio, a Meiling le pareció que la chica había salido haciendo tanto ruido y sin pasar silenciosamente justamente porque el antiguo guardián la viera pasar.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está. Por fin terminé el capi. No me maten, por favor no me maten sino a quedado como queriais. La parte de Shaoran y Sakura, lo siento, no sabía como sacarla, quería que se prometiesen formalmente pero...¡ no sabía como hacerlo y me salió esto! Gomen nasai. Sobre Touya y Tomoyo ¿me quedó bastante bien, no? Y Yukito¿de qué puede trabajar Yukito? No tengo la más mínima idea ¿doctor, psicólogo, arquitecto¡No lo sé! Dadme alguna idea porfi.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- kayla-chan.- Bueno, aquí tienes el resulta de Shaoran y Sakura, lamento muchísimo sino es lo que te esperabas, es que, en ese trozo no me sentí inspirada, no sé porque. Gracias por el review y continua disfrutando del fic.**

**- Isis Temptation.-Wolas! Nueva lectora! Kawaii que te gustase! Es gratificante ver a nuevos lectores a estas alturas, siempre me levantáis la moral,jeje. Aquí tienes un nuevo capo y me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**- lesly-radcliffe.- Nueva lectora! Puff... la verdad es que cuesta encontrar gente que le guste TyT pero ¿a qué son una monada? Jeje. Gracias por tu ánimos y espero que te gustase el capi y no te decepcionase. Besitos.**

**- nethy.- Gracias, la verdad es que me encanta cuando Touya mete la pata y después se reprende por haberlo echo pero ya era hora que Tomoyo dejará de sufrir así que ahora, lo he arreglado. No sé como se desenvolupará la relación a partir de ahora pero... Espero que te gustase el capi y que disfrutases. Muchas gracias.**

**- SaKuRa-wEn.-Nuevalectora! Muchas gracias por tusánimos. La verdad es que si es poco común ya que lo normal es Eriol-Tomoyo pero no sé porque pero yo no los veo (si soy un poco rarita, quese le va hacer).Leer tusfics, voy un poco corta de tiempo pero en cuanto tengo alguno prometo pasarme y leerme alguno. Gracias por todo y espero que disfrutases del capi.**

**- Arinayed.- Muchas gracias y vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza, es que a mi no me gusta hacer esperarpero me estásiendo imposible convinar todas las cosas pero bueno... Aquí tienes otro capi, las cosas entre Touya y Tomoyo se han arreglado, pero aún no sé como se desenvoluparán, puf, la verdad es que es un poco complicado. Sobrela conversación entre Shaorany Tomoyo, bueno, la verdad es que estoy pensando en quitar de alguna manera la inocencia de Shaoran y Sakura, no sé como manejarlos a esos dos, tan tímidos, jeje, y me pareció propicia una conversación porparte de él sobre "ese" tema, jeje. Espero que este capi aclarase parte de tus dudas. Muchos besos.**

**-leg.- Wolas! Te digo lo mismo que a Arinayed sobre latardanza, lo siento muchísimo, pero bueno,pusé un anuncio para que no es enfadaráis tanto, jeje (no tiene gracia, lo sé, os habéis esperado igual). Espero que te gustase y cumpliese todastus expectativas.**

**- Crystal-darling.-Nueva lectora! Kawaii! La verdad es que me anima mucho que me digas que aunque tu pareja no es TyT leas este fic.Sobre la voz deTomoyo, con el tiempo ya se verá perohemos visto que ha decidido operarse, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero verte en el próximo capi.**

**Bueno, con esto ya está. Gracias a todas y a todos y esperoque os gustase.**

**Ya sabéis, para alguna demanada, felicitacióny/o suggerencia un review porfi.**

**Se despide con cariño y después de mucho tiempo**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter X

**Wolas! Si, me parece que volví a retrasarme, jeje, gomen nasai. Bueno, otro capi de Melodia aunque, debo decir, que el pasado no recibió muchos reviews y no me inspiré mucho pero bueno, como mi deber es actualizar y escribir yo sigo con eso.**

**Debo advertir que en este capi dejé un poco de lado la relación principal (T&T) y me fijé en otra que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ella.**

**También decir, me parece que ya lo comenté en el capi pasado, el sistema de puntuación del no va muy bien y es posible que hayan fallos, yo he intentado arreglarlos pero no hay manera así que no me hechéis la culpa.**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos a bajo**

* * *

¿Entonces no iras a Francia? – preguntó Sakura parando la mesa

No, he decidido que puedo recuperarme de la operación en Japón, con la gente a la que quiero – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – Por cierto, ha llamado Kaho, al parecer quiero decirnos algo sobre la boda

OH, bien, entonces se lo comentaré mañana por la mañana a Shaoran y Eriol – Sakura miró a su amiga como servia la sopa – Tomoyo… ¿estás segura de la operación?

Sakura claro que… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura la había abrazado fuertemente

Te quiero Tomoyo, sé que últimamente no hemos hablado mucho pero…

Tonta – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura – Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero Sakura – Sakura se separó de su amiga con una sonrisa pero con lágrimas en los ojos

No quiero perderte

No me perderás – suavemente apartó las lágrimas de los ojos de su amiga – Recuerda tu frase Sakura, todo irá bien – la pequeña Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza

Nosotros haremos que vaya bien

Así que no hay motivo para estar triste

Vale – y juntas terminaron de poner la mesa

* * *

- Hola – Yukito entró en casa

Hola – la voz de Nakuru sonó apagada

¿Nakuru? – preguntó Yukito extrañado que la chica no le saltará al cuello al entrar en casa

Si, estoy aquí – Yukito se encaminó hacia la cocina donde la vio preparando la cena

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el chico

Yukito Tsukishiro – la chica lo señaló amenazadoramente con la espátula cuando abajó el fuego – Dime ¿con quién y por qué estabas está tarde?

¿En la cafetería¿Eras tú verdad?

Responde – dijo sin dejar de señalarlo

Nakuru

Si

Sirvamos la cena y después hablamos porqué se va a enfriar

Sin reprochar nada más, Yukito cogió los platos y ella la cena para servirla. Cuando los dos estuvieron bien sentados en la mesa Nakuru no se hizo esperar y volvió a preguntar

Era Kyoko

¿Kyoko?

Iba conmigo y con Touya cuando éramos pequeños a la misma clase

¿Es de tu edad? Parecía más joven

Es más joven, lo único que era muy inteligente y la avanzaron un curso

OH. ¿Y qué hacías con ella?

Al parecer sus padres han muerto y me estaba pidiendo ayuda

¿Ayuda?

Verás tiene una empresa de arquitectos pero ella sola no puede llevarlo y me pidió ayuda

Aún no entiendo él porque

Quiere que trabajé ahí de arquitecto principal (n/a: Si! Yukito será arquitecto, xD)

Eso es perfecto, así podrás hacer lo que realmente te gusta – Nakuru se sentía culpable por haber desconfiado de la chica, le hacia gracia, incluso había tenido celos. Un momento¿celos?

En América

¿América? – Nakuru se había perdido parte de la explicación y solo había sentido el nombre del continente

Quiere que trabajé de arquitecto principal en América

En América – susurró Nakuru, ahí había la pega, Yukito para conseguir esté trabajo tenía que mudarse a América – Entonces ¿por qué no vas? – preguntó la chica. ¿Quién había dicho esas palabras? Se preguntó mentalmente

Y que haré con la familia que tengo aquí, aunque mis abuelos ya no estén tengo a Touya, a Sakura, al señor Kinomoto… a ti. ¿No te importa que tenga que mudarme?

¿Mi opinión importa? Estoy de "ocupa" en tu piso y solo te hago la cena, no aportó dinero ni nada. Además, donde trabajas ahora es un despacho pequeño y no puedes cumplir todas tus expectativas, en América construirás edificios que siempre soñaste y podrás empezar otra vida y…

No te he preguntado esto. ¿Quieres que me marché?

No es de mi quien depende esta decisión – Nakuru sonrió - ¡OH, vamos Yukito! No importa lo que la otra gente piense tienes que hacer lo que quieras con tu vida porqué sino ya no es tuya – Nakuru se levantó de la mesa y recogió la mesa - ¿Qué te pareció la cena? Era una recepta de Meiling que me dijo que era tradicional en China y…

Nakuru siguió hablando pero Yukito no la escuchaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la luna, esta vez no era llena, parecía una rodaja de melón. Cerró los ojos, quería comunicarse con Yue.

"Tal y como ha dicho Rubby Moon, tu vida es tuya, pero que te quedé claro que si en algún momento Sakura está en peligro volveremos inmediatamente"

Necesitaba pensar, debía pensar. Oyó como Nakuru terminaba de lavar los platos e iba al lavabo. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba a ella? Más bien tendría que ir a consultar a Touya y a Sakura, que eran su familia en la actualidad pero… le dolía que Nakuru no sé considerará de su familia. Eran dos meses de convivencia y…

Las alas plateadas envolvieron el cuerpo de Yukito y en su lugar apareció Yue

Yue – dijo Nakuru en un susurró.

Quiero hablar con Rubby Moon – Nakuru solo sonrió haciendo aparecer las alas, esta vez negras y la preciosa guardiana apareció delante de Yue

¿Me llamabas?

Quiero hablar de Nakuru y Yukito

A diferencia de tú y Yukito, Nakuru y yo estamos unidas. Lo que yo diga ella lo sabe, lo que yo siento ella lo sabe y al inrevés, hay una conexión muy fuerte. Tu y Yukito no tenéis esa conexión, tu si que sientes lo que siente Yukito y recuerdas lo que él ha dicho pero él no.

No tengo sentimientos

Los ocultas

No hemos venido a hablar de eso

Yo si – Rubby Moon miró directamente a los fríos ojos azules – Nakuru y Yukito están en una fase importante de su vida pero no podemos influir en ella

¿Y si Yukito se tiene que ir?

Dirás¿si decide marcharse?

Así es

¿Nos dejarías? – le preguntó suavemente

No tengo nada contigo – él apartó la vista de los ojos rojo-violeta de la guardiana

¿Por qué no lo admites? – Rubby Moon se acercó a él

¿Admitir?

Admítelo – Rubby Moon pasó los brazos por el cuello de Yue – Admite que te sentiste triste cuando Clow Reed murió. Admite que si tuvieras que escoger entre proteger a Touya o a Sakura no sabrías a quien escoger. Admite que Yukito y tu habéis aprendido a querer a Nakuru – Rubby Moon abrazó a Yue, que se quedó estático.

No quiero a Nakuru – dijo en un susurró.

Si, ya sé que tu no quieres a Nakuru – Rubby Moon se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente los labios del guardián

Y tampoco significa que quiera a Rubby Moon – a esto Rubby Moon sonrió e hizo que a la vez Yue sonriera

Pues tendrías, soy la única que te ha hecho sonreír dos veces – la guardiana iba a soltar el cuello de Yue pero este la cogió por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente

* * *

- ¡Sakura! – la voz de Tomoyo resonaba en el piso de las chicas

¡Ah! – Sakura saltó en su cama - ¡Llegó tarde! – se deshizo del pijama y se puso el uniforme en un tiempo record. Salió al pasillo dirección el baño. Ahí se encontró con Tomoyo agarrándose el pelo en una coleta alta, le sonrió.

Tienes el desayuno servido. Primero desayuna – le aconsejó su amiga

Si, será lo mejor

Rápidamente engulló su desayunó, vio a Tomoyo salir del baño y se dirigió hacia él. Se limpió los dientes y se aseó.

¡Estoy lista! – gritó Sakura saliendo apresurada del baño

Perfecto monstruo. Así tendré que llevaros en coche porqué sino no llegáis – Touya Kinomoto se esperaba en la puerta del apartamento

¡Touya! – dijo Sakura - ¿Y Tomoyo?

Aquí – Tomoyo salió de la cocina con el almuerzo entré las manos – Muchas gracias por llevarnos en coche – agradeció Tomoyo cordialmente

No hay porqué darlas – Tomoyo le sonrió – Monstruo, te quedas aquí como no te des prisa

* * *

El incordiarte sonido del despertador sonó en la habitación de Yukito. Este alargó el brazo para parlo pero su mano no podía moverse, estaba sujetando a algo por la cintura, por suerte, algo lo paró, o alguien. Esté alguien se movió entre las sabanas acomodándose más cómodamente entre su pecho.

¡Algo no iba bien¿Quién estaba en su cama? Es más, no notaba que llevará puesto ningún tipo de ropa, ni tampoco recordaba nada de lo que pasó anoche des de que Yue tomó control de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos asustado y tal y como sospechaba se encontró con el cuerpo perfecto de Nakuru bajo las sábanas y su pelo esparcido sobre la almohada.

"Lo hicimos porqué los dos estuvimos de acuerdo" La voz de Yue resonó en su cabeza y le "envió" los recuerdos de ayer a por la noche.

No podía ser, se había acostado con Nakuru, bueno, con Rubby Moon, bueno… ¡Yue se había acostado con Rubby Moon¡Él no hizo nada! Pero aun así, una sensación de plenitud lo invadió. Tanto él como Nakuru (o Yue y Rubby Moon) lo disfrutaron, ninguno de los cuatro se negó.

El cuerpo de Nakuru moviéndose entre las sábanas por segunda vez le despertó de sus pensamientos.

Realmente era hermosa, sus largas piernas estaba entrelazadas con las suyas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Tenía la sábana por la cintura y se podia ver perfectamente la vista de su pecho, Yukito apartó los ojos de esa parte. Su cintura quedaba bien definida gracias a la sábana alrededor de esta.

Esto no podía ser, se levantó silenciosamente, intentando no despertar a Nakuru y le acomodó las sábanas correctamente y sin quererlo la besó suavemente en los labios.

Se duchó, vistió y sin decir nada a la joven que estaba dormida en su cama se fue de la casa.

* * *

- ¡Qué has hecho qué? – gritó Touya en su despacho de profesor

No grites – dijo Yukito en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo

¿Qué no grité¿Te das cuenta de lo qué has hecho?

Yo no hice nada – se excusó rápidamente el arquitecto y como respuesta sintió la voz de Yue en su cabeza "Tu también estuviese de acuerdo" – Bueno, puede que en el fondo quisiera que pasará pero… ¡no de ese modo! – Touya alzó una ceja

¿Y por eso decidiste dejarla durmiendo plácidamente en la cama? – dijo el profesor. Yukito lo miró sorprendido ¿qué estaba pasando? Normalmente era Touya el que perdía la paciencia y el le tocaba tranquilizarlo

Pero se veía monísima en la cama – dijo en un intento de desplazar el tema de que se hubiera acostado con Nakuru y hablar de otra cosa

Es posible, Nakuru siempre ha sido muy guapa – admitió Touya, aunque interiormente pensó que la sensualidad de Nakuru no tenía nada que ver con la ingenuidad de Tomoyo. Touya sacudió la cabeza, parecía un adolescente enamorado aunque si lo miramos bien, la primera vez que se enamoró tenía 14 años, con Kaho, y ahora habían pasado 10 añitos

¿Y tú con Tomoyo?

Bien, mejor, he quedado con verla después del ensayo – dijo ausente – Pero… ¡no¡No me cambies de tema! – Yukito suspiró cansado al ver que no había funcionado - ¿Qué harás con Nakuru? Está claro que sentís más que "amistad" y Yue no se niega para nada – dijo Touya divertido, la verdad es que el echo que Yue se hubiera encaprichado con Nakuru o más bien dicho, con Ruby Moon, era muy pero que muy divertido.

Creo que me iré a América para pensar y ver como tiene montada la empresa ahí Kyoko y después ya veré.

¿Estás seguro? – Yukito asintió con la cabeza – Sakura te echará de menos

Si ya lo sé.

¿Y qué opina Yue?

Dice que la decisión es mía pero que si Sakura está en peligro volveremos volando, y lo dice literalmente, a Japón. – Touya sonrió mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su nuca, estaba claro que esa frase tenía que ser de Yue.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que quería hacer un lemon con Yue y Ruby Moon pero me dio mucha pereza y quedó mejor así¿ a que sí¡Si, he puesto a Yukito de arquitecto! Jajaj, no sabía de que ponerlo y al final me vino esa idea a la mente. Ahora tengo un problema bastante grande porqué no sé cual será la reacción de Nakuru al respeto, también debo añadir que Yue es un personaje muy difícil de manejar y me costó muchísimo conseguir una situación para que Ruby Moon y Yue pudieran despertar su pasión. **

**Otro problema que tengo es que Nakuru y Yukito son dos en uno y...puff... es muy complicado. **

**Los reviews (qué ya os vale, no me habéis escrito casi ninguno) **

**- keyg.- Wolas! Nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por el review y me alegró que te guste el fic, lamentablemente como tu misma has podido comprobar en este capi Tomoyo y Touya casi no han salido pero para mi era necesario trabajar la relación Yukito-Nakuru, Yue-Ruby Moon, espero que no te importe y que sigas siguiendo mi fic. Muchas gracias.**

**- Holly-dono.- Cariño! Ya lo sé, no me conecté, te pido mil y una disculpas y cuando por fin pude conectarme ya no te encontré. Gomen Nasai pero es que estaba formateando el ordenador y... se me pasó la hora. Gracias por el review! Aunque ya sé que tu no sigues la serie para mi es muy importante que sigas mi fic y me animas muchísmo. Gracias de nuevo y espero que continue gustandote**

**Bien, ya está (si, ya está). Aunque no me gusté tengo que decir que si en este capi no recibo más review me replantearé continuar con el fic ya que no hay gente que esté con él.**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis algo que decirme mandarme un reviewque me haría muy feliz.**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XI

**Wolas! Siento la demora pero es que me quedé sin inspiración y sin tiempo, mis otros fics van igual, si lo sé, soy una irresponsable, por eso pido mil perdón.**

**También quería pedir perdón por la estupidez que dije en el capi anterior, cuando lo públique me arrepentí immediatamente pero ya estaba hecho, no voy a dejar de escribir por el simple hecho de no recibir reviews, yolo hago porqué quiero y para sentirme bien, así que pido perdón si parecí una niña tonta, estúpida y immadura, lo siento de verdad, no volveré a decir una tontería como esa, aunque eso no quiere decir que no me dejéis ningún review ¿shi?**

**Aquí está mi nuevo capi, no sé si será muy bueno pero que se le va hacer.**

**Por cierto, DEDICO ESTE CAPI A TODOS MIS LECTORES, a los que me han animado a seguir y a los que, aunque no me dejen review, les guste mi fic y disfrueten con él. **

**Gracias por todo y ahí va el capi.**

* * *

Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la Sala de Profesores, más concretamente hacia la oficina del profesor Kinomoto, Touya siempre venía a verla cantar, aunque fuese la última estrofa, siempre estaba ahí para que cuando acabará, si es que se encontraba sola, besarla con pasión. La chica se sonrojó al recordar los besos de su profesor, aunque cuando había gente delante era incapaz de dedicarle una palabra de amor cuando estaban solos era todo ternura y cariño y ni hablar de la pasión. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza¿en qué estaba pensando? En la pasión que se desataba en los ojos de Touya Kinomoto cuando la besaba, dijo irónicamente en su cabeza. La cuestión era… ¿dónde estaba Touya? Le había dicho que hoy la pasaba a buscar para llevarla a casa, como buen profesor, pero no había ido a verla cantar y, aunque se había esperado diez minutos, tampoco la había pasado a buscar, con lo puntual que era él. 

Lentamente tocó en la puerta de la sala de profesores y la voz masculina de Touya le ordenó pasar.

Disculpe – dijo educadamente Tomoyo al entrar en la sala

Hola Tomoyo – sonrió Yukito

¡Yukito! – se alegró Tomoyo al verlo, así que estaba hablando con él, por eso no la había pasado a buscar - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, supongo – dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca

¿Supongo? – preguntó Tomoyo

Hola Tomoyo – la chica se giró hacia Touya que estaba apoyado en una mesa con pose elegante, le miró a los ojos y la chica notó en ellos el rastro de celos, celos por no haberlo saludado a él primero y ella sonrió ante ese hecho.

Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente, Yukito solo sonrió más al ver que esa salutación había picado aún más a su amigo, la pequeña Daidouji si que conocía bien a su amigo – Por cierto señor Kinomoto ¿no tenía que pasarme a buscar? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Fue mi culpa – dijo Yukito – Tenía un problema y…

¿Un problema? – repitió Tomoyo – Normalmente es al revés, siempre son los Kinomoto que tienen problemas

Siempre hay la primera vez – dijo Touya

¿Con Nakuru? – preguntó Tomoyo, Yukito la miró asombrado y asintió tímidamente

¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó esta vez Touya

Solo hace falta ser un poco observador, seguro que Eriol también lo notó y ahora está hablando con Nakuru – dijo mirando al chico

El problema esta en Yue y Rubby Moon

¿Por qué? – preguntó Touya – Me parece que ellos lo tienen muy claro, sois vosotros los que no os aclaráis

Puede pero aun así es muy difícil convivir con algo que no has hecho pero recuerdas haber hecho

¿Seguro que no hay ninguna solución para separar a Yue de tu cuerpo al igual que Rubby Moon del cuerpo de Nakuru? – preguntó Tomoyo

No ahora que las cartas, tanto las de Sakura como las de Eriol están selladas con el guardián protector – explicó Touya – Y si fuera posible consumiría tanto poder mágico que incluso a Eriol dejaría exhausto

La única solución es la reencarnación del guardián, es decir, Yue o Rubby Moon, pero esto solo pasará cuando alguno de los dos tenga un hijo

¿Cómo¿Cuándo os contaron todo esto? – preguntó Tomoyo

Cuando sellaron las cartas, donde a tu y a Meiling no os dejaron estar al no poseer poderes mágicos – explicó Touya

¡Tú tampoco tenías! – le recriminó la chica

Pero los recuperé ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa

¿Y qué es eso de los hijos? – preguntó Tomoyo

Si yo tengo un hijo barón será… la reencarnación de Yue, se podría decir que Yue ha abandonado mi cuerpo y está utilizando otro pero está vez sería completo, es decir, que cuando reencarnará en mi hijo sería Yue, solo Yue, a diferencia de ahora que somos Yue & Yukito.

Pasaría lo mismo con Nakuru & Rubby Moon solo que entonces la escogida sería una hija – concluyó Touya

Pero ahora… tengo un problema con Nakuru – dijo Yukito al ver que se habían desviado del tema

La dejaste durmiendo en tu cama Yukito, no creo que solo sea un problema – recalcó Touya y observó sonrojarse a Tomoyo ¿era tan inocente?

Si y tendría que hablar con ella pero no sé como

Quizá si se lo dices todo – dijo discretamente Tomoyo – A una chica como Nakuru que siempre está alegre, mentirle u ocultarle cosas es muy fácil pero… sería lo que más la dañaría

¿Tú crees? – preguntó Yukito

Así es – asintió Tomoyo

Bueno, os dejó solos – dijo Yukito levantándose – Creo que me voy a tomar un café y a pensar en todo esto

¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Touya

No, creo que necesitan tiempo a solas – y sin decir más estrechó la mano a Touya, dio dos besos en la mejilla a Tomoyo y se fue

¿Irá bien?

Supongo – dijo Touya estrechándola por la cintura

¿Cómo estás? – Tomoyo se giró para quedar cara a cara con Touya

¿Yo? Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo – sonrió el chico

Lo dices por ¿esto? – la chica cogió la mano de él y la puso en su cuello

Tomoyo… - la besó tiernamente en los labios

¿No es peligroso? Nos pueden ver

Medio año, recuerda, dentro de medio año no nos tendremos que esconder

Si lo sé – dijo Tomoyo enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico - ¿Vienes a casa de Kaho?

Supongo¿Ya tienes los vestidos?

Si, pedí a las modistas personales de mi madre para que me ayudarán en eso – sonrió la pequeña

¡OH pequeña tramposa! Pensaba que los hacías tu – sonrió el profesor

Bueno, el diseño si y también escogí la tela pero me era imposible hacer 4 vestidos de damas de honor, 4 trajes y el vestido de novia

También es verdad – Touya la dejó para ir a buscar su chaqueta, después se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que Tomoyo le siguiera

* * *

Nakuru estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina, y tenía el rostro escondido entre sus brazos que se apoyaban a la mesa. Aún no podía creerlo, es que, aún recordaba como Rubby Moon se había negado a sus pedidos. Mientras Rubby Moon se estaba acercando por segunda vez a los labios de Yue ella negaba, gritaba en su interior que se detuviera. 

_- "Basta, no puedes hacer esto"_

_- ¿Quién me lo impide?_

_- "Es Yue"_

_- ¿No quieres?_

_- "¡No!"_

_- No me mientas, no a mi que soy la misma persona que tu_

_- "Basta Rubby"_

_- No me detendré, deseas que pase_

_- "No… - Rubby Moon y Nakuru dejaron escapar un gemido al notar la boca de Yue en su cuello – "… no así"_

_- Siente la pasión que corre por tu cuerpo, deseas a Yue_

_- "No es verdad"_

_- Tienes razón, soy yo, tu deseas a Yukito_

A partir de ese punto Rubby Moon había empezado a dominarla y al final no había podido hacer nada para negarse ante el placer que le ofrecían.

Cuando se despertó esperaba encontrar a Yukito, pedirle perdón, disculparse, hablar con él. ¡OH, por dios¿A quién quería engañar? Quería ver si él estaba tan feliz como ella pero… eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no llegaba, poco a poco y contra su voluntad fue cayendo en el más profundo sueño. Solo sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, la cargaban y la depositaban en la cama.

Buenas noches, Nakuru – y suavemente le besaban los labios

* * *

- ¿Es definitivo? – preguntó Sakura al cabo de tres días 

No, es posible que vuelva

Pero… Yukito… - intentaba decir la pequeña Kinomoto

Estaré aquí si me necesitas

No será lo mismo

Ya verás que si, tu tranquila Sakura – Sakura se tiró al pecho de Yukito y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba – Todo irá bien Sakura – ella en silencio asintió con la cabeza

* * *

"Yue, tienes que hacerme un último favor" le dijo a su subconsciente mientras este tomaba su cuerpo. "Duerme a Nakuru". Silenciosamente el cuerpo de Yue entró en la casa y vio a Nakuru preparando la comida, no había hablado con ella durante tres días, la había esquivado, se levantaba temprano, muy temprano para que ella no pudiera sentirle, y volvía tarde cuando ella ya se había quedado dormida. 

Yue extendió la mano y con cuidado sopló un montoncito de polvo plateado que envolvió a Nakuru, ella lo miró extrañado y de repente caía desmayada. Nunca llegó a tocar al suelo porqué Yue la cogió y con sumo cuidado la depositaba en el sofá.

Yukito apareció, hizo las maletas y escribió una breve nota y se fue, no sin antes besar a Nakuru.

* * *

Cuando Nakuru despertó vio a la pequeña Daidouji a su lado. 

¿Daidouji? – preguntó Nakuru extrañada

Puedes llamarme Tomoyo – sonrió ella – Yukito no está, no volverá, por lo menos durante un mes – dijo adivinando sus preguntas al ver salir a Touya del baño

Nos encargó que te viniéramos a ver para asegurarnos que despertabas bien del somnífero que Yue te aplicó – dijo seriamente Touya

Pero… - intentaba decir Nakuru – Yo… ¿dónde se ha ido?

Me dio esto – dijo Tomoyo sacando de su bolsillo una carta – No la he abierto ni tampoco la hemos leído, supongo que te lo explica todo. Yukito quería pensar

¿Y no podía pensar aquí? – preguntó Nakuru

No contigo a su lado – dijo Touya

Nos quedaremos está noche, al menos Touya – dijo Tomoyo seriamente al ver que los ojos de Nakuru buscaban a los de Touya para que éste le dijera que no era verdad

No – dijo Nakuru desviando su vista hacia Tomoyo – Quiero… no quiero que os preocupéis. Estoy bien, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien le dijo que se fuera así que…

Touya la miró y después asintió con la cabeza, Tomoyo no quería marcharse pero fue arrastrada por el profesor hacia la puerta sin poder oponer resistencia.

Nakuru se pasó diez minutos en la misma postura, viendo la carta de Yukito. La voz de Rubby Moon obligándola a abrirla la hizo despertar de su sueño.

Con cuidado para no romperla y, porqué no decirlo, con miedo a lo que ahí dentro se podía revelar la sacó lentamente. Mostrando palabra por palabra, línea por línea.

"_Querida Nakuru,_

_Sé que es la forma más cobarde de hacer las cosas y también sé que no parezco yo pero… ahora mismo tengo un conflicto interno con Yue, supongo que tu también lo tienes con Rubby Moon, sino es así, me alegro porqué es un verdadero incordio._

_Sobre el porqué de mi ida, tengo que reconocerlo, des de la noche pasada hay algo que se ha descolocado dentro de mi y quiero saber que es, puedo decir que es un sentimiento nuevo. Me he preguntado varias veces ¿y si es amor? Quizá pero quería pensar, tener reflexiones conmigo mismo y con Yue y descubrirlo. No quería decirte te quiero y después darme cuenta que solo es una amistad muy fuerte lo que nos ha unido. _

_Sobre donde vivirás ahora no te preocupes, hablé con Kyoko, la amiga que me da la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos, y sus dos hermanos necesitan un sitio donde vivir así que les ofrecí el piso. Los gastos los cubrirá Kyoko y también Eriol, dale gracias por su amabilidad. _

_Siento todo esto, de verdad, pero cuando vuelva podré decirte lo que siento y pienso, pero hasta entonces te pido que seas feliz y que, si quieres, tengas paciencia por mi._

_Te quiere_

_Yukito Tsukishiro" _

* * *

¿Crees qué hicimos bien? – Tomoyo estaba en el asiento de copiloto del coche de Touya que la llevaba de vuelta a casa 

Nakuru tenía que leer la carta. Según lo que Yukito me dijo, necesitaba separar los sentimientos de Yue de los suyos

Y la combinación de todo hizo que Yue se acostará con Nakuru ¿no? – preguntó Tomoyo

Con Rubby Moon, pero tendré que dejar de hablar estas cosas contigo

¿Por qué? – preguntó Tomoyo extrañada a la vez que Touya estacionaba el coche en el aparcamiento delante del bloque de pisos

Porqué te me estás pervirtiendo – suavemente la besó, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo

* * *

Nakuru se despertó al sonido del timbre y pesadamente se levantó. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico y una chica, más o menos de la edad de Sakura. 

Buenos días. ¿Nakuru Akizuki? – preguntó el chico. Era alto, de la misma estatura de Touya. Con unos ojos violetas preciosos y cabello negro azabache

Yo misma – dijo aturdida

Somos los hermanos de Kyoko, la amiga de Yukito – dijo la chica, parecía un poco más joven. Tenía los mismos ojos violetas que sus dos hermanos y su cabello era largo hasta media espalda de color negro con reflejos violetas – Mi nombre es Shibahime Korin, puedes llamarme Korin. Él es Shibahime Kaede

¿Sois japoneses? – preguntó Nakuru

Nuestro padre si, mi madre era china – respondió Kaede - ¿Podemos…

¡OH! – Nakuru despertó de su ensimismamiento – Claro, pasad. Lo siento. ¿Qué edad tenéis?

Yo tengo 18 años y ella 16 – dijo el chico entrando varias maletas

¿Ya tenéis escuela de secundaria? – preguntó Nakuru ayudando a Korin con la maleta

Si, nos inscribimos ayer pero aún no tenemos los uniformes – dijo Korin

No importa, si queréis mañana voy con vosotros a comprarlos – sonrió Nakuru

Gracias – dijo Kaede

* * *

- Buenos días – el profesor entró en el aula donde hacían clase Sakura y su grupo – Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, viene de Estados Unidos, es un año mayor pero ha decidido repetir este curso para entrar más preparado en la universidad. Por favor – un chico de ojos violetas y cabello azabache largo atado en una cola baja saludó a la clase – Preséntate por favor – sonrió el profesor 

Mi nombre es Shibahime Kaede, mi madre era china mi padre japonés, aunque vivimos mucho tiempo en América, tengo una hermana que va dos cursos menos. Mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia

Por favor Shibahime, siéntate detrás de la señorita Li – el chico asintió y se sentó en el asiento libre que había detrás de Meiling

Hola – saludó la chica, lo examinó, era realmente atractivo, tenía facciones chinas, ojos alargados y de un color violeta precioso

Hola – sonrió el chico sonrojando a la chica

Mi nombre es Meiling Li

Mucho gusto

Las clases pasaron y Meiling se encargaba de explicar todas y cada una de las cosas a su nuevo compañero, era muy agradable. Cuando llegó la ahora del recreo Meiling le ofreció de venir con ella para presentarle a sus amigos y él aceptó pero si su hermana podía venir

Claro, no te preocupes – dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos – Chicos – saludó Meiling

Hola Meiling – sonrió Tomoyo - Eres Shibahime¿verdad?

Muchos gusto

Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji – sonrió Tomoyo levantándose para darle la mano – Él es Eriol Hiragisawa, Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto – dijo indicando a los nombrados

Muchos gusto – contestaron a coro

¿Vienes de Estados Unidos verdad? – preguntó Sakura

Así es

¿Y dónde vives? – preguntó Shaoran

Con Nakuru – respondieron a la vez Eriol y una chica que se acercaba a ellos

Es mi hermana Korin Shibahime – sonrió Kaede - ¿Conoces a Nakuru?

Es mi prima

Así que tú eres el mágico hechicero ¿no? – preguntó Korin

¿Cómo…

¡Korin! – cortó Kaede a su hermana – No tienes que ser tan maleducada

No he sido maleducada – respondió ella

En realidad procedimos de una familia de magos – explicó Kaede al ver las miradas atonititas de todos

¿De magos? – preguntó Meiling

La unión de la magia japonesa y la magia china – continuó Korin – Nuestra familia tiene el poder de controlar los elementos

Korin tiene el poder del agua, mientras que yo el del fuego, Kyoko, nuestra hermana, controla el aire

¿Por qué nos confiáis todo esto a nosotros? – preguntó Tomoyo

Porqué Kyoko nos informó que erais hechiceros, y bastante poderosos. Pensamos que no os importaría pero… - empezó Kaede

¡No! Es una información muy interesante – añadió rápidamente Eriol – Pensaba que ese tipo de poderes ya no existían

Pues ya ves que si – respondió Korin – Nos vemos en casa – dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se marchó, no sin antes cruzar su mirada con la de Eriol, Eriol la estaba mirando fijamente, la verdad era que era hermosa, la chica se sonrojó por la mirada penetrante del chico, se giró y se fue.

Es siempre así, un poco fría y antipática, pero en realidad intenta protegerse

¿Protegerse? – preguntó Eriol sin apartar la vista de la sombra de la chica

Cuando tenía 13 años se enamoró de verdad, pero en un entrenamiento para controlar los poderes su poder sobre el agua mató a su prometido y…

¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Tomoyo

Nunca más a entrenado con alguien, ni ha tenido confianza en alguien del sexo masculino, a parte de yo, claro – Tomoyo vio a Eriol y sonrió para sus adentros, al pequeño Hiragisawa le había gustado esa chica

Buenos pues nosotros vamos a cambiarlo – aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa

Si, no te preocupes – aseguró Tomoyo

Gracias

* * *

**Ya está, si, sé que no es una maravilla pero bueno, es todo lo que salió. Ya tengo pensado que hacer con Nakuru y Yukito, tranquilos, jaja.**

**Sobre los nuevos personajes que han aparecido ¿qué tal? A mi me encantan, principalmente Korin, no sé, es el típico personaje que siempre quise crear, un personaje que ha sufrido por la muerte de un ser querido en sus propias manos, supongo que es por eso que me gusta RK, jaja.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- chouri.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Si, la verdad es que no sé como tratar a Shaoran y Sakura tan tímidos, a lo mejor los cambio el carácter más adelante, no tengo ni idea pero tengo que buscar una solución. Gracias por tu apoyo**

**- kari.- Gracias y te prometo que no dejaré de escribir, ya sea para mis lectores ya sea para mi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, aunque no me escribieras review. Siento el actualizar tan tarde. Espero que te gustase el capi y que no te defraude.**

**- Isis Temptation.- Wolas! Entiendo lo que dijiste con Yue pero me costó mucho manejar la situación y no sabía como hacerlo para que una persona tan fría como Yue se abriera. Sobre Shaoran y Sakura no sé como quedará, aun no sé que haré, jaja, sobre Touya y Tomoyo pues... ya ves, las cosas siguen con ellos adelante, todo va bien pero no creo que siga así mucho tiempo, ya lo verás. La voz de Tomoyo, tranquila, ya tengo algo pensado para ella y lamento decirte que no puedo decirte nada más. Eriol y Meiling han estado apartados pero con está entrada de personajes ya veremos que les pasa, por cierto ¿te gustaron? Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- shie-san.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Gracias por todo, si ya lo sé que dejo a Shaoran y Sakura apartados pero no sé como manejarlos, tan tímidos ellos, pero ya pensaré algo (o eso espero). No te preocupes, no dejaré el fic. Muchas gracias y espero que siga gustándote el fic.**

**- giambonne.- Wolas! No te preocupes, no se me volverá a pasar esa estúpida idea por la cabeza, aunque si encuentras que algo no es de tu gusto o que hay algo que no es adecuado por favor no dudes, de manera educada, decírmelo. Gracias por todo y espero que no te defraudase el capi.**

**- lesly-radcliffe.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Gracias y te digo lo mismo que a giambonne, no volveré a hacer tal locura pero si hay algo en desacuerdo con tu opinión no dudes en decírmelo ¿shi? Gracias por todo y espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**- nethy.- Si lo se, últimamente quiero avanzar otra parejas y espero que no te importe, pero habrá más en un futuro, no sé si próximo o no, pero habrá más, lo prometo. Gracias por todo y espero que te gustase el capi**

**Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que me dejaron un review y me pidieron que lo continuara, os mando un beso a todos vostros**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia (se aceptan si son de Shaoran y Sakura), felicitación y/o crítica (si, lo reconozco, me las merezco, pero de forma educada) espero que me mandéis un review.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter XII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a ser aquí y soy una máquina, jaja, está mañana he actualizado el fic de Seis Reinos (por cierto lo he terminad) y durante el resto del día he escrito es capi y ahora estoy publicándolo, jaja, después me arrepentiré pero sino me cojerá flojera y será todo al garete. **

**No sé que deciros, supongo que nada porqué no hay nada que comentar, solo que en este capi pasan dos meses muy rápido y espero que no sea muy repentino y recordar que la marcha de Yukito era en Enero, más o menos, más menos que más pero bueno...**

**Ahora os voy a dejar con el capi para que lo podáis disfrutar. **

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Dos meses – susurró Nakuru mirando un calendario colgado en la cocina de su piso, ahora compartido por los misteriosos hermanos Shibahime, que en ese momento, se encontraban entrenando en el pequeño jardín – Dos meses – volvió a repetir la mujer¿mujer¿se podía considerar cómo tal? No lo creía, Yukito había causado ese repentino maderamiento en su carácter y ahora… se sentía perdida. Hacia dos meses que Yukito se había ido, así, sin más, dejándola sola al cuidado de dos chicos adolescentes, aunque más parecía que ellos la cuidaban a ella.

Oyó el gritó de guerra de Korin y después un fuerte golpe, Kaede había vuelto a ganar, ahora solo faltaba que la hiciera enfadar. Lanzó un suspiro cansado, durante esos dos meses las visitas a su piso eran mucho más frecuentes, Meiling venía casi cada dos días y con ella Eriol, el cual era obligado por la chica, habían hecho una amistad muy fuerte y Nakuru se preguntaba que, si no hubiera sido por la inesperada aparición del joven Kaede, quizá su "primo" y la chica china estarían saliendo, no lo sabía y tampoco lo sabría nunca. Después estaban Tomoyo y Sakura que venían dos veces por semana para verla a ella y preguntar que tal estaba, muchas veces venía con ellas Touya, el cual no sacaba el ojo de encima de Kaede, que resultó ser todo un mujeriego pero las chicas hacia dos semanas habían recibido la visita de parte del señor Kinomoto y éste, durante una semana, se instaló en el pequeño piso de las dos chicas, pero ahora se había vuelto a ir aunque prometiendo volver para la boda de Kaho Mitzuki. Por su parte, Kaho estaba muy nerviosa y, la razón por la que Tomoyo no venía tantas veces a verla era porqué estaba ultimando los detalles de la ceremonia que se celebraría dentro de una semana, eso también enfurecía a Touya, el cual tenía que pasarse más horas hablando con el novio de Kaho y no pudiendo estar con su "novia", además se había mudado definitivamente a la antigua casa Kinomoto, que su padre le había dejado. El señor Kinomoto dijo que solo durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera, pero todos comprendieron que sería para siempre, ya que él se había comprado una casita, mucho más pequeña y mucho más alejada de la ciudad, para él solo.

Eriol por su parte, no solo venía las veces que venía con Meiling, sino que casi cada día se pasaba al menos para hablar con Nakuru y, porqué negarlo, para hacer enfurecer a Korin la cual resultó ser, muy fría, pero muy inocente. Shaoran también venía, la mayoría de veces en compañía de Sakura o Meiling y se quedaba poco tiempo, tampoco no tenían ningún punto en común.

Nakuru sonrió al recordar el sábado pasado cuando, bajo presión de Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling celebraron una cena con todos sus amigos.

------------------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------------

Hola – saludó Sakura alegremente al ver abrir la puerta a Nakuru

Hola – saludó igual de alegre Nakuru

Buenas noches – saludó cordialmente Tomoyo, seguida por Touya

Vamos pasad – ofreció Nakuru abriendo más la puerta para que pudieran pasar los tres

¿Falta alguien? – preguntó Shaoran

No, vosotros erais los últimos

Lo ves monstruo, como llegábamos tarde – dijo Touya

¡Eres un pervertido! – se oyó una voz femenina

Yo no soy ningún pervertido, eres tu la que no se debe duchar aquí – dijo como si nada una voz masculina

¿Qué… - intentó preguntar Tomoyo

Otra de las muchas peleas entre Meiling y Kaede – informó Nakuru – y espera que no se les unan Korin y Eriol

¡Qué no me debo duchar aquí¿Quién me tiró la harina encima? – gritó Meiling, la cual iba en albornoz y su pelo recogido en una cola alta

Yo no te tiré nada – se defensó el chico

¡No claro que no! – dijo irónicamente Meiling – Solo cogiste el pote de harina del revés y ¿a quién dio¡A mi merluzo!

¿Merluzo¿Qué clase de insultó es ese!

¡El mío¿Algún problema?

Si muchos pero para que veas que soy legal, Korin, dile a la señorita-Meiling-soy-la-mejor-del-mundo-Li que no fue mi culpa – Korin despegó la vista de las páginas de la revista que estaba leyendo y los miró interrogantemente, los dos esperando una respuesta

Meiling tiene razón – respondió secamente

¡Ja! – exclamó Meiling en señal de victoria

Te defiende porqué es una mujer

Ahora… ¿qué hacías en el baño? – preguntó Meiling

¿Yo? Nada – respondió rápidamente el chico

¡No me engañes¡Eriol¿A qué entró por qué el señorito-Kaede-soy-un-mujeriego-y-me-creo-el-mejor-del-mundo-Shibahime es un pervertido?

Creo que solo se le olvidó llamar Meiling, no es para tanto – respondió Eriol, que al contrario de Korin, estaba disfrutando de la discusión

¡Toma ya! – sonrió Kaede

¿Qué no es para tanto¡Qué no es para tanto¡Qué no es para tanto¡Pervertido me has visto desnuda!

OH, y era un digno espectáculo de ver – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

¡Eres… - intentó decir mientras se lanzaba a la yugular del chico pero era cortésmente detenida por la cintura por Eriol

Buenas noches – saludó Eriol a los invitado a los que a todos se le cayó una GRAN gota de sudor mientras Meiling se sonrojaba furiosamente al haber visto quien había presenciado su "espectáculo"

Voy a cambiarme – dijo Meiling más tranquilizada

Si es lo mejor y esta vez asegúrate de cerrar la puerta, no fuera que vuelva a entrar y… - sonrió Kaede, Meiling pasó por su lado y no muy disimuladamente le clavó una patada en la espinilla

¡Eres un animal! – se quejó el chico, pero Meiling ya había dado un fuerte golpe con la puerta del baño

Te lo merecías, yo te lo habría dado más fuerte – fue lo único que dijo Korin

Si, ya lo sé – sonrió Kaede y después su mirada se posó en Tomoyo – Joven Daidouji – dijo acercándose a ella

Buenas noches Kaede-kun – saludó ella

Kaede a secas Tomoyo-chan

Nadie te ha dado permiso para llamarla Tomoyo-chan – aclaró Touya

OH claro que si, fue ella ¿verdad que sí Tomoyo-chan?

A mi no me molesta – Tomoyo sonrió, hacia mucho tiempo que Kaede "coqueteaba" con ella para darle celos a Meiling y aunque no lo supiera, tambien a Touya

Bien – dijo Touya rudo, pero no tardó ni dos minutos en ponerse entre los dos y separarlos, aunque no hizo falta porqué una zapatilla colisionó en la cara de Kaede

¿Cenamos? – preguntó Meiling inocentemente, ya iba vestida y se estaba calzando una zapatilla

Eres una bestia – murmuró Kaede

¿Decías algo? – preguntó Meiling malhumorada

Nada cariño, digo que estás guapísima – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a lo que Meiling respondió con un puñetazo que logró esquivar por los pelos. Kaede sonrió, Meiling siempre tenía ese acto reflejo cuando la besaba por improvisto, si era verdad, la había besado muchas veces, la mayoría para callarla en una de sus muchas discusiones, otras escasas porqué estaban muy cerca y esos ojos carmesí lo atraían y no podía evitarlo, claro que entonces lo disimulaba muy bien diciéndole que estaba guapísima y entonces ella se sonrojaba y lo olvidaba todo.

¿Qué nos has preparado Nakuru? – preguntó Eriol curioso

Rabo de toro, espero que os guste

¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

Korin me prestó un libro de comida europea y decidí hacer uno de los platos que había ahí.

OH ¿sabes cocinar?

¿Quién te piensas que le hacía la comida a Kaede y Kyoko? – respondió secamente Korin a la pregunta hecha por Eriol

Sabes que… ¿el rabo es la parte sexual masculina de los toros? – preguntó Eriol como si nada, Korin que estaba a punto de comerse ESO dejó los palillos sobre la mesa

Me mientes

No te miento ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? A mi no me importa comerlo porqué en Inglaterra nos acostumbraron pero… al principio era bastante asqueroso, imagínate, por donde… - pero no terminó al ver como Korin se sonrojaba

Pero… ¿eso debería ser ilegal no? – preguntó Korin a su hermano

Ya, pero ya sabes como es Japón – dijo Kaede encogiéndose de hombros siguiendo el rollo a Eriol

Nakuru gracias pero… no tengo hambre – se disculpó Korin apartando el plato de ella y entonces las risas por parte de Eriol y Kaede no se hicieron esperar

Eres… eres ¡eres muy inocente Korin! – rió su hermano

Es la cola, la cola de detrás – informó Eriol entre carcajadas – no ESO – (n/a: Esto es certero, un día hablando con dos de mis amigas una de ella nos dijo que había comido rabo de toro y claro, nosotras le preguntamos que tal y ella dijo que bueno, normal, pero que le hacia gracia decir que había comido ESO de los toros y claro, mi otra amiga y yo partiéndonos porqué nuestra amiga se pensaba lo que no era, xD) mientras ellos dos reían Korin se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, roja de vergüenza porqué la habían engañando de una manera tan… ¡tan tonta! Pero… ella era así y ellos se aprovechaban de eso

Bueno, tenéis razón, soy muy inocente. Lo siento. Con permiso – y sin más se levantó a de mesa

A veces no sabes mesurar las bromas Eriol – dijo Tomoyo

Voy a buscarla – Eriol se levantó para seguirla al jardín – Korin – la llamó al verla apoyada en la barandilla de un balcón

¿Ya habéis parado de reír? – preguntó dolida

Era una broma Korin, de verdad que…

No, si no importa, de verdad

No sabes disimular y mucho menos mentir

Bueno ¿y qué? Tengo 16 años y soy inocente ¿tienes algún problema?

Ninguno, al contrario – dijo colocando algunos mechones de la preciosa cabellera morena de la chica detrás de su oreja – me gustan las chicas inocentes – y lentamente se acercó a ella, Korin se sonrojó, sabía lo que venía ahora y no quería, no se encontraba preparada no… y mucho menos con… Eriol. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como una mano del chico la rodeaba y después un suave beso en su frente – No te enfades ¿si? – y sin más salió del balcón, pero no para ir muy lejos, se detuvo en medio del pasillo¿qué había hecho? No, que había hecho no¡que había estado a punto de hacer? Estaba a punto de besarla pero al ver como cerraba fuertemente los ojos despertó de ese sueño y la besó en la frente. Eriol se sorprendió al oír a Korin llorar y se podía imaginar porqué lloraba pero… no pudo evitarlo… - Korin – dijo viéndola como sollozaba en silencio

¿Qué? – levantó la vista pero está estaba nublada por las lágrimas y tenía los ojos rojos

No llores – dijo abrazándola con ternura

Lo siento pero… me acordé de… de…

¿Tu prometido?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – se separó violentamente de él, a Eriol le dio tristeza que se pusiera de esa manera por culpa de su prometido "¿Celoso Eriol?" la voz de su conciencia tenía que hablar

Kaede… Kaede me comentó algo

Bocazas – fue lo único que dijo

¿Fue por eso¿Por el beso?

Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero… pero… yo… es que… Eriol fue mi culpa y… - la chica se tiró a los brazos de Eriol y lloró como una niña pequeña

Mientras en la mesa se encontraban Meiling y Kaede discutiendo de no sé cual programa de televisión, Nakuru hablaba con Shaoran y Sakura sobre la boda de Kaho y de esa manera cubría a Touya y Tomoyo los cuales, por obligación del chico, necesitaban un rato a solas.

¿Cuándo te operas? – preguntó Touya, tenía a Tomoyo apoyada en una pared del jardín y el se apoyaba delante de ella con un brazo situado en la altura de la cabeza de la chica, la había llevado a un lugar apartado para que pudieran hablar

Dos días después de la boda de Kaho, cuando se haya ido – aseguró ella

¿Y tu madre?

Sabe que me operaré pero no que día, el mismo día la llamaré para decirle, no quiero que se preocupe antes sin necesidad

Si que es necesidad Tomoyo – susurró Touya - ¿Y yo?

¿Tu? Tu estarás la mar de bien, Nakuru cuidará de ti, y yo no pienso estarme más de un mes en el hospital

¡Un mes? – preguntó escandalizado el chico

Lo mínimo después de una operación como la mía

Si supongo. ¿Y la coral?

No podré asistir – dijo con la mirada baja

Tomoyo, eh – dijo suavemente cogiendo a la chica por la barbilla obligando a que lo mirará – Todo irá bien y el próximo año podrás volver a presentarte

Si todo sale bien

Saldrá bien – Touya la besó suavemente en los labios – Y después… Tomoyo… quería decírtelo durante la boda de Kaho pero… - Tomoyo vio como Touya se sonrojaba levemente – quería… quería… quería preguntarte si te casarías conmigo – susurró en el oído de ella.

¿Nani? – Tomoyo se sonrojó violentamente, no podía ser cierto que Touya le hubiese pedido eso

Yo… sé que somos muy jóvenes y que podría no funcionar pero… te quiero y… - sacó una pequeña cajecita de terciopelo azul y la abrió, dentro había un precioso colgante en forma de lágrima con un zafiro en el medio con una cadena de oro – si te deba un anillo todo el mundo preguntaría pero con esto… ¿Tomoyo? – dijo al ver que la chica no respondía

¿Si? – preguntó apartando la vista del colgante - ¿De…decías? – tartamudeo ella

¿Estás bien¿Fue muy repentino¿No quieres? Claro idiota, es muy joven como… - se dijo a si mismo hasta que sintió un peso en su cuello

Claro que quiero tonto – susurró mientras Touya sentía como derramaba lágrimas

No llores – dijo separándola un poco de su cuerpo – A no ser que sean lágrimas de alegría ¿son de alegría?

Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, Touya se encargó de secarlas suavemente - ¿Me lo pones? – preguntó la chica cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco

Claro – susurró y delicadamente rodeó el cuello de la chica mientras ella se recogía el pelo – Ya está. ¿Todo lo qué te pones te queda tan bien?

El colgante es realmente hermoso

Tu lo eres más y te prometo que, para nuestro compromiso oficial, tendrás un anillo – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura

Con el colgante ya estoy contenta Touya – dijo acomodándose en el pecho de él

Después de que Touya y Tomoyo volvieran y que Eriol informase que Korin se había dormido, omitió el detalle que fue en sus brazos, y Meiling y Kaede dejasen de insultarse. Todos se fueron hacia su casa. Touya llevó de regresó a Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras que uno de los criados de Shaoran y Meiling los venía a recoger y de paso, llevar a Eriol de regreso.

Nakuru esa noche levó los platos junto a Kaede que no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que le dolía la mejilla por culpa del golpe que le había dado Meiling al haber entrado en el baño mientras estaba ella.

------------------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------------

Dos meses – volvió a repetir Nakuru – Yukito hace dos meses que no oigo a Rubby Moon – susurró la chica

* * *

"El avión con destino Nueva York-Tokio acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros de este saldrán por la puerta 45. Gracias por su atención y disculpen las molestias"

Yukito atravesó la puerta 45, recogió su equipaje y salió fuera para buscar un taxi que lo llevará de vuelta a su casa, a Tomoeda, junto a Nakuru. Logró un taxi después de haber prestado el primero que pidió a una viejecita.

Esos dos meses en América le habían ayudado a pensar, si, había pensado y mucho, todo, su relación con Nakuru, con Yue y con Rubby Moon.

Ahora ya estaba todo claro, le costó, y mucho, pero por fin podía hablar libremente ante Nakuru pero ahora… había una duda que lo atormentaba. Hacía dos meses que no hablaba con Yue, des del día que se marchó de Japón, no había vuelto a hablar con el guardián.

Ya hemos llegado – la voz grave del conductor del taxi lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Gracias – y pagó en efectivo la cuenta. Salió del taxi y agradeció al conductor cuando éste le entregó sus maletas y entró lentamente a la casa. Llamó a la puerta donde, anteriormente, había vivido con Nakuru

¡Ya voy¡Kaede no quemes nada y tu Korin deja ya de jugar con el agua! – Yukito sonrió al sentir las ordenes de la joven Akizuki – Lamento la tardanza, buenas no… - Nakuru paró de hablar al ver quién se encontraba en la puerta

Buenas noches Nakuru te echaba de menos – sonrió el chico

**

* * *

**

**Ya esta¿Qué tal? Quise contar muchas cosas en poco tiempo, más o menos nos hemos enterado de como han evolucionado las relaciones de todos durante esos dos meses. Supongo que lo que más ha sorprendido fue la relación Kaede-Meiling, quería darle un giró a Meiling y que dejará de tener ese protagonismo secundario y que pasase a ser un chica mucho más atrevida y gracias a Kaede y sus besos lo consiguió aunque... a lo mejor sale algo más que simples besos. **

**Ahora los reviews**

**_- Ely-chan.-_ Wolas! No, me parece que nunca habías dejado review antes, jaja, pero no importa. Sobre el fic de Rurouni Kenshin, yo también estoy más orgullosa pero bueno, no todos nos pueden venir igual de bien ¿nops? Sobre Ken... ahora mismo no sé de cual de los dos de RKme hablas pero bueno, el de Seis Reinos está terminado y el otro todo se verá a su debido tiempo. El viento es controlado por la hermana mayor, Kyoko, que sale en capítulo IX, la que ofrece un trabajo a Yukito en Nueva York. Piensas bien, si esa es mi idea, pero no creo que en el fic pueda, pero lo encaminaré para que así sea. Sobre el nombre de Kaede, hay muchos nombre en japonés que pueden ser de chico y de chica, por ejemplo Aya, Aki, Tôya, Chiaki... y Kaede, no sé si sabes de la serie de Slam Dunk, es una serie de basket, uno de los personajes principales es Rukawa, pues el nombre completo de Rukawa es Kaede Rukawa, es decir que su nombre es Kaede, al igual que la anciana de Inuyasha, a mi personalmente, el nombre de Kaede me gusta mucho más por chico que por chica. Sobre eso de explicarlo poco a poco, si, lo pensé después de publicarlo, al igual que pensaré en nuevas ideas para este capi cuando esté publicado pero es que si no lo hacía imediatamente después lo tendría guardado durante un mes y se me olvidaría, si lo sé, lo revelé muy deprisa pero ya se me acudirá algo para ponerle emoción. Gracias por tu review y espero que siempre sean así, me hizo muy contenta y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**-_ usagi22_.-Wolas! Nueva lectora! Gracias por tus ánimos y aquí está la continuación y espero que te gustase y no te defraudese. Muchas gracias**

**_- shie-san.-_ Wolas! Nueva lectora! Jaja, gracias. Si Korin y Kaede eran unos personajes que nunca me había planteado de incluir pero ahora me siento incapaz de deshacerme de ellos, parezco tonta, xD. Bueno, Yukito ya ha vuelto, ahora debemos ver como evoluciona su relación con Nakuru porqué lo veo muy chungo, jaja. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el fic y que no te defraude a lo largo de este. **

**_- kary.-_ Wolas! Lo tengo presente, gracias por tu review y espero que te gusten los capis. **

**Bueno ya está, espero que estéis todos bien y ya sabéis, alguna duda, crítica (si es constructiva y está bien dicha), felicitación (si, también acepto de estas aunque no sé si son merecidas) y suggerencias que nunca van mal**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter XIII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, jeje. Está semana me he puesto las pilas, sisi porqué cuando me pongo en marcha soy una máquina, jaja. **

**A ver, tengo varias cosas que decir... la primera, y para mi muy importante (como escritora claro) es que he sacado nuevo fic (sisi, lo sé, publicidad disimulada) es de Harry Potter y si alguién se anima a leer y dejarme un review estaré muy contenta. No sé si lo actualizaré hoy o mañana pero que sepais que soy muy regular con él (mucho más que con Melodia porqué actualizo cuando me da la gana, xD) y acostumbro a actualizar cada dos semanitas así que si queréis pasar y dejadme vuestra opinión me alegrará de veras.**

**Recordar que Yukito se marchó en enero, lo dije en el capi pasado pero como la gente que me conoce ya sabe es que con los tiempos temporales voy muy mal, y haciendo cálculos vi que para que las acciones de esté capi y de la resta del fic sean certeros Yukito se tuvo que haber marchado a finales de enero para volver a finales de marzo (recordemos que la boda de Kaho y el aniversario de Sakura cae en el 1 de abril).**

**Ya nada más que decir, hacia mucho que no lo decía pero me parece que todos lo tenéis claro, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sino que es de las CLAMP (grande autoras)**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

- Buenas noches Nakuru, te echaba de menos – sonrió el chico

- Yu… - no, no podía pronunciar su nombre, no quería pronunciarlo mientras que sus ojos empezaban a alojar lágrimas

- Preciosa – Kaede apareció por detrás y la cogió por los hombros – Nos vamos de marcha ¿si?

- ¿Cómo? – Nakuru cortó el contacto visual con el chico

- Nos vamos, salimos con Meiling, Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo

- ¿Nos vamos¿Tomoyo? – preguntó Nakuru aturdida

- Nakuru – Korin apareció, y porqué negarlo iba preciosa – Hoy vamos a la discoteca para "celebrar" el aniversario de Sakura y la boda de Kaho ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro – respondió Nakuru que ya había despertado – Lo siento, no estaba aquí – sonrió la chica

- Ya – dijeron los dos hermanos – No te preocupes por si llegamos tarde, solo preocúpate si a las 8 de la mañana no estamos aquí – sonrió el chico

- Serás idiota – le dejó ir Nakuru – No hagáis nada que no hay dinero para las fianzas ¿vale? – los hermanos solo sonrieron, se despidieron de ella y se fueron

- ¿Los Shibahime? – preguntó Yukito

- Si, pero pasa – dijo abriéndole la puerta, el solo agradeció con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó cuando vio que el chico se había sentado

- ¿Tienes té?

- Claro ¿té verde no? – dijo mientras colocaba el agua a hervir

- Si. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Yukito pero el silencio fue turbador

- Mal Yukito – dijo dejando de mala gana el té delante del chico – No me preguntes porqué, porqué ya lo sabes

- Nakuru yo…

- Estuve mal por dos razones ¿quieres apostar a adivinarlas? – dijo con ironía

- Una porqué te fallé, me fui sin avisar, te dejé sola cuando…

- Cuando yo ya me había enamorado de ti – dijo directamente – No te hagas el sorprendido porqué ya lo sabías, Rubby Moon te lo dijo.- Yukito la miró, le hablaba fríamente y sin rodeos

- Lo sé y lo siento – dijo bebiendo un poco de su té y volviendo a dejarlo sobre la mesa – Pero… necesitaba pensar sobre… todo… todo lo que pasó y todo lo que sentía sin que mis sentimientos…

- Se mezclaran con los de Yue – dijo Nakuru sacando un papel del cajón de una de las mesitas que había al lado del sofá donde la chica estaba sentada

- La carta

- La carta. Supongo que ya has descubierto lo que sientes por mí ¿no? – dijo Nakuru mirándolo a los ojos – Y aunque me muero de ganas de preguntártelo y que tu respuesta sea un "te quiero", no quiero preguntarlo y mucho menos escuchar tu respuesta

- Nakuru…

- ¡No! Déjame terminar, por favor, ahora… que ya he cogido la carrerilla – sonrió Nakuru, Yukito se alegró de ver por primera vez una sonrisa sincera por parte de la chica

- ¿Es sobre Yue y Rubby Moon? – preguntó - ¿Tu tampoco oyes a Rubby Moon?

- ¿No oyes a Yue? – preguntó escandalizada Nakuru

- No¿y tú?

- Yo nunca oí a Yue – Yukito sonrió – Pero… no… tampoco oigo a Rubby Moon y… - se levantó, se fue al baño y regresó al cabo de pocos segundos mostrándole al chico tres palos, todos, de color azul

- Nakuru ¿esto es…

- La razón por la que no oímos a Yue ni a Rubby Moon es porqué… vamos… que… - la vista de Nakuru se escondió debajo de su flequillo – estoy embarazada de mellizos

* * *

- ¿Qué Yukito volvió hoy? – preguntó Sakura mientras dejaba su chaquetón en una silla de alrededor de una mesa redonda del bar donde estaban 

- Así es, al parecer llamó a Touya ayer y se lo dijo, pero hizo prometerle que no nos diría nada pero… - dijo Eriol – Si Nakuru y él tenían que hablar tenía que sacarlos de casa – dijo indicando a los hermanos

- ¿Y por qué Tomoyo-chan no vino? – preguntó Kaede indignado

- Prefirió quedarse en casa, al parecer quiere arreglar las cosas de la boda – aseguró Sakura

- Ya, claro – suspiró Meiling

- Bueno, me voy a bailar ¿alguien me acompaña? – preguntó Korin

- Yo voy contigo – se ofreció Eriol

- No hace falta, en serio – dijo Korin restándole importancia con la mano

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? – y sin más la cogió del brazo llevándosela a la pista mientras ella iba diciendo algo inteligible

- Te vienes – dijo Kaede cogiendo a Meiling de la mano, ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca preguntaba las cosas y mucho menos con tanta… ¿delicadeza?

- ¿No preferirías ir con alguna chica más guapa? – Kaede hizo ver que miraba a su alrededor buscando algo y después volvió su mirada a la chica

- Yo creo que tu eres la más guapa que hay por aquí – Meiling se sonrojó – Vamos – y sin más la sacó de la mesa para llevársela al centro de la pista

- Últimamente no se puede mantener una conversación con ninguno de ellos – se quejó Sakura bebiendo de la bebida que le había llevado Shaoran – Pero estamos solos – sonrió Sakura

- Yaps – Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, Sakura se acomodó en el pecho de él

- Oye… ¿cómo crees que terminaran esos cuatro? – preguntó Sakura señalando la pista de baile donde habían las dos parejas. Kaede tenía a Meiling cogida por la cintura mientras la acercaba a él, lógicamente, ella quería dejarse ir pero parecía que, cuantos más esfuerzos hacia, más se acercaba al chico. Mientras, y un poco más alejados, se encontraban Korin y Eriol. Eriol le enseñaba un paso de baile y ella, como buena chica, pasaba absolutamente de él, es más, Eriol tubo que llamar la atención a un par de chicos que se habían puesto a hablar con Korin, aunque claro, la chica pasaba más de ellos que de Eriol.

- Pues… Meiling acabará enamorándose de Kaede, si no es que ya lo está, y en cuanto Eriol y Korin, puede pasar cualquier cosa, tampoco creo que la chica esté preparada para un relación – dijo Shaoran ausente, miró a Sakura y vio su cuello al aire, ya que hoy llevaba una coleta. Aunque Shaoran hubiera intentado resistir no hubiera podido, así que se acercó al cuello de la chica y empezó a besarlo. Sakura dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió los labios de su novio recorrer su fino cuello mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica. Sakura se iba sonrojando por momento pero lo más sorprendente era que… ¡le gustaba!

- Para esas cosas un motel – sonrió Kaede mientras se sentaban él y Meiling

- Déjalos – dijo Meiling mientras le daba un suave golpe y le decía que le dejara sitio

- ¿Ya os habéis cansado? – preguntó Shaoran con cierto fastidio, Sakura que aún estaba aturdida, se acercó al chico y se sentó en su regazo

- No, la verdad es que no – dijo Meiling negando con su cabellera – Hay un chico la mar de mono que…

- Es un pervertido, eso es lo que pasa – dijo Kaede de repente – Estabas bailando conmigo cuando ese… pervertido te… apartó – finalizó el chico, en realidad había pensado en la frase "Estabas bailando conmigo cuando ese capullo integral te arrancó de mis brazos donde estabas tan cómoda" pero claro, eso era muy revelador

- Estás celoso – fue lo único que dijo Meiling

- No estoy celoso – negó él con la cabeza "Ja, no te lo crees ni tú" dijo su voz interior

- Vale – Meiling se levantó al ver que Shaoran y Sakura habían vuelto empezar con sus besitos y no quería interrumpir – Voy a bailar con él

- ¡Espera! – Kaede la cogió del brazo pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Meiling cayó encima suyo

- ¿Algo qué decir? – preguntó la chica que estaba sonrojada

- Estás guapísima

- Gracias – Meiling se acercó al chico y besó suavemente los labios de él - ¿Vienes? – Kaede estaba alucinado, nunca Meiling había expresado tanta sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, Meiling, sin esperar la respuesta del chico, ya se había posicionado con él en medio de la pista dispuesta a bailar la lenta que habían puesto

* * *

Tomoyo guardó el último vestido en el porta ropa-armario que había sacado de su mansión gracias a los guardaespaldas. Acaba de terminar el último vestido, su vestido, ya que Meiling, Korin, Sakura y Nakuru al verlo, les había parecido demasiado "tapado" y Meiling y Nakuru la habían obligado a cambiar el diseño porqué sino diría alguna que otra indirecta de su nuevo collar, el cual a Sakura le pareció precioso para ser de un "admirador secreto". 

El timbre sonó, primero pensó en Sakura pero había quedado en irse a dormir a casa de Shaoran y Meiling, todo bajo la autorización de su padre, así que solo podía ser una persona

- Hola – saludó Tomoyo cortésmente cuando abrió la puerta

- ¿No saliste?

- Ya sabes que no sino… ¿qué haces aquí? – sonrió la chica. Touya se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pose que hacia recordar la frase "soy el mejor del mundo" - ¿No puedes evitar ponerte así en los marcos de las puertas? – Touya la miró por primera vez y aunque iba con ropa de ir por casa, le pareció hermosa

- No si a ti te gusta – sonrió él y sin más entró en el piso y cerró la puerta – Hola pequeña – dijo besándola suavemente, era increíble que fuera tan pequeña y tan frágil porqué casi tenía que levantarla para poder besarla

- ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía? – dijo mientras respondía a su beso

- Solo si quieres – sonrió el chico cuando se separaron. Tomoyo le ofreció te y mientras lo preparaba hablaron de cosas triviales de la boda, más tarde los dos se pusieron a ver la televisión, Tomoyo sonreía abrazada a él y Touya pensaba en lo maravilloso que debía ser encontrarse en esa misma situación pero sin que nadie pudiera decirles nada, era verdad que ahora estaban muy bien pero si alguien los descubriera estaría en total derecho de denunciarlo

- Cuando nos casemos no tendremos que estar pendientes de la puerta – dijo Tomoyo en un susurro, Touya la miró, realmente sabía lo que pensaba solo con mirarlo

- ¿Ya no te sonrojas? – preguntó divertido

- Solo cuando pienso en como se lo voy a decir a mi madre – Touya la miró curiosa, la verdad era que sabía del cierto que su padre los apoyaría, al fin y al cabo era más o menos la misma posición en la que se encontró pero… ¿Sonomi Daidouji estaría en igual acuerdo?

* * *

Yukito miraba alternativamente, los tres palitos con la marca azul y la cara de Nakuru y volvía a lasrayitas azules. Tenía que admitir que se lo esperaba porqué sino no comprendía porqué había dejado de oír a Yue pero era muy diferente intuirlo que… ¡saberlo! 

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Nakuru rompiendo el suave silencio

- Yo…

- No tienes porqué hacerte cargo de los bebes – dijo Nakuru – Ya encontraré una manera para salir a delante – lentamente se levantó, recogiendo las pruebas de embarazo para irlas a tirar a la basura – No te preocupes, podrás volver tranquilamente a Nueva York – Yukito la miró alejarse - ¡Yukito por el amor de Dios di algo! – se enfadó Nakuru cuando ya había vuelto

- ¿En serio estás embarazada? – preguntó el chico

- Si, no creo que me equivoqué, dos meses de retraso, la prueba a dado positivo y no oigo a Rubby Moon y tú no oyes a Yue y…

- Gracias – susurró Yukito que se había acercado a ella

- ¿Por qué? – Nakuru lo miraba confundida pero pronto sintió como Yukito la abrazaba con fuerza

- Por darme una familia

- ¿Cómo? – Nakuru estaba apresada entre los brazos de Yukito, no es que le importara pero…

- Yo… la familia Kinomoto siempre ha sido como mi familia y mis abuelos… eran mi familia, una familia creada para crearle una coartada al yo humano de Yue y… - se separó lentamente de ella – Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de lazos de sangre con ningún ser humano y ellos, ellos solo eran… eran… pero… tú… Nakuru, tú… gracias a ti yo… - lentamente colocó su mano en el vientre de ella – Ahora tengo una familia que me esperará y que querrá y podrá compartir conmigo algo más que recuerdos – los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas

- Yukito – ahora fue la chica quien se abrazó a él

- Eres lo más importante para mi Nakuru, ahora más que nunca – dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo e intentando que el llanto de la chica se calmará – Te quiero Nakuru Akizuki – susurró en el oído de ella haciendo que llorará más fuerte y que entre los sollozos pronunciara un "yo también Yukito"

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Lo siento, estoy a punto de llorar por la escena de Nakuru y Yukito, no sé si fue tan emotiva como quise demostrar pero... no sé, me gustó muchísimo. No tengo muy claro si se ha entendido muy bien lo que Yukito quiere decir, la verdad es que la idea me la dio el manga de Ayashi No Ceres (si alguién la ha visto la escena corresponde al final cuando Touya se le declara a Aya) y quise expresar que Yukito nunca tuvo una "familia" propiamente dicha. Sus abuelos, que en mi fic ya están muertos, en realidad no son sus abuelos (al menos como yo lo veo) si que es verdad que comparten apellido pero... son la coartada perfecta para el cuerpo humano de Yue pero lazos de sangre, pocos tienes, al igual que Yukito con la familia Kinomoto, no tienen nada que ver, con esto no quiero decir que no se los quiera simplemente que Yukito buscaba poder decir a alguién "mama", "papa", "hijo" y ahora, gracias a Nakuru lo tiene. **

**También pensaba que primero tendría que haber hecho que Yukito se declarará y después Nakuru le diera la gran noticia porqué de esta forma parece que Nakuru lo este atando. Yo he intentado que se viera una Nakuru totalmente dispuesta a cuidar ella sola de los bebés y que la noticia ha dado pie a que Yukito se emocionará y pudiera decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. No sé si se entendió.**

**Me pasó lo mismo con Touya y Tomoyo, ahora mismo están muy bien, tranquilos y enamorados como una pareja normal, pero no podemos olvidar que no son una pareja normal ya que Touya es mayor de edad y además es el profesor de Tomoyo y tampoco podemos olvidar el carácter que tiene la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji, pero ya veremos que pasará.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- _Chi2-chan.-_ Wolas! Jaja, si lo sé pero incluso a mi me emocionó dejarlo con la intriga, creo que todos nos hemos leído este fic con mucha más emoción. Aquí tienes la** **continuación y espero que te gustara. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**- _MAY.-_ Wolas! Nueva lectora! Bueno, la pareja Nakuru-Yukito se me ocurrió en un principio como algo circumstancial para ajuntar a esos dos y que no se quedaran solos pero... ¡ha creado furor! Cuando escribí las primeras escenas no tenía previsto, ni mucho menos, que esto terminaría así y que, además, hubiera tanto de que hablar sobre esta pareja. En un principio comencé con un Touya y Tomoyo y otra parejas de secundario, pero de momento esta siendo un Touya y Tomoyo más un Yukito y Nakuru, jaja. Gracias por tu review y espero que no te haya descepcionado el capi.**

**- _LAIN_.- Wolas! Otro nuevo lector! Sobre el lemon de Yue-Rubby pues... no quise hacerlo porqué quizá no iba con este fic, estoy de acuerdo que seguramente hubiera gustado mucho pero... ya te digo que por alguna extraña razón no veía un lemon en ese momento. Sobre que haga uno, quizá en otrofic, un one-shoot o algo, pero en este fic como ves es imposible porqué los dos están a punto de reencarnar, sino lo estan ya. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- _YoGinnyF_.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que las parejas (aunque sean bastante raras (sisi, lo admito)). Espero que el capi te gustase y que lo disfrutases.**

**- _aome-kinomoto_.- Wolas! Nueva lectora! Gracias por leerla y me alegra saber que a estas altura aún siga atrayendo el fic, que más decir, solo que gracias por el review y espero que el capi de gustase.**

**- _usagi223_.- Wolas! Jaja. ¡Tu instinto no falló! Eres la única que se ha dado cuenta, y si alguién más se ha dado cuenta no me he dicho nada. Pues si, esos dos seres y guardianes se están conviertiendo en dos magníficos bebés. Espero que aunque ya lo sabías el capi te haya gustado y que la sorpresa fuera bien recibida. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**-_ Isis Temptation_.- Wolas! No te preocupes para nada por el review, a todas nos pasa alguna vez. A ver... que tu review fue muy largo (y no me quejo para nada, así que me comenten varias cosas y pueda ver mis errores, jaja). Los hermanos Shibahimes, creo que este fic necesitaba un nuevo aire y como mejor que con nuevos personajes que trayeran de cabeza a nuestros protagonistas, además que estos hermanos opuestos pero... ¡dan mucho de que hablar y aún no ha llegado la boda de Kaho! La cena me salió del alma, y como comentéla conversación es real, y me pareció bien ponerlo en"homenaje" a los buenos tiempos y si, quise poner esa fase triste, por la que Tomoyo también apasado pararecorda que no todo sale bien y gracias a una amiga mía que es toda una poeta un día me dijo una frase que no deja nunca de ser verdad "Ahora sé porque el dicen que el amor duele pero... ¿qué es la felicidad sin dolor?", supongo que quería reflejar eso en mi fic, no sé si salió muy bien. A ver... que más... ¡El matrimonio de Touya y Tomoyo! No sé si quedó muy repentino pero... ¡tenía que hacerlo porqué sino reventaba! Sobre el collar, lo cambié en el último momento porqué me paré a pensar, si ahora una amiga mía se me presentará con un anillo de oro con un záfiro en cierto dedo de cierta mano ¡yo también pensaría mal! Así que lo cambié y quedó como el hombre que piensa en todo y que además es adorable! (Cuando pueda se lo quito a Tomoyo, jaja) Gracias por tus ánimos y aquí tienes el nuevo capi que espero que realimente te gustara y que lo disfrutaras y por supuesto, que no te defraudara. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.**

**Bien, ya está, esto es todo y ahora a esperar a que mi musa aparezca por aquí para poder escribir el nuevo capi**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica (repito, si está bien hecha, bien dicha y es constructiva la aceptó) y por supuesto alguna felicitación (me vendrían muy bien de esas, xD) espero que me dejéis un review.**

**Muchos besos y mucha gracias por todo **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XIV

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, la verdad es que no sé cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar pero quería hacerlo esta semana como regalo... jaja... xk... ¡el día 26 fue mi cumple! (sisi, cumpli 16 años y ya puedo entrar en las discotecas ¡Esperadme que voy!) con esa intención me senté delante del ordenador todos los días de la semana, dispuesta a actualizar todas mis historias y... ¡aquí me tenéis!**

**La verdad era que quería hacerlo el día 26 pero...a las cinco, seis de la tarde me puse enfrente del ordenador y entonces llamaron y... ¡eran mis niñas! Me habían venido a hacer una "sorpresa" así que nos estuvimos toda la tarde emprovandonos todos y cada uno de mis modelitos, finalmente a las siete más o menos salimos a hacer una vuelta y en un bar nos esperaban todos mis amigos y compañeros de clase. Me puse muy feliz, incluso tuvieron el detalle de invitar a una amiga mía que vive muy lejos de mi y que por desgracia ya hacia año y medio que no veía (gracias por venir) me puse muy, muy contenta y me emocioné muchísimo. Después por la noche salimos hasta las quinientas (tengo que averiguar como se lo hicieron para convencer a mis padres) y bueno, esa es la razón, xD. **

**Por eso mismo quiero DEDICAR este capítulo con todo mi cariño a MIS NIÑAS, ya sé que a vosotras esto no os gusta y posiblemente no lo veais pero... OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO.**

**Ahora sin enrollarme mucho más os dejo con el capi.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Nakuru despertó y se acurrucó feliz en el pecho del chico que la abrazaba por la cintura. 

Esa mañana, aunque le recordó a una muy lejana de hace dos meses, era muy diferente.

Esa mañana se encontraba en la cama junto a Yukito, el sitio en el que quería estar y en el que "le tocaba estar" además que iba vestida con su camisón negro y no totalmente desnuda.

Feliz, volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de él.

-Nakuru como vuelvas a acurrucarte me harás un agujero en el pecho – sonrió Yukito abrazándola -por la cintura, Nakuru sonrió avergonzada

-Lo siento – admitió por primera vez – Pero… es que pensaba que no podría ser cierto, es más, aun no me creo que estés aquí – en ese momento sintió como la puerta del baño se cerraba y una exclamación por parte de Kaede porqué su hermana se había apoderado del baño – Llegaron bien – suspiró Nakuru

-¿Preocupada?

-Un poco – admitió mirándolo a los ojos – Yuki…

-¿Mm?

-Hoy… antes de la boda de Kaho tengo… tengo revisión – Yukito la miró fijamente invitándola a que continuara - ¿Me acompañarías?

-Claro – sonrió cálidamente el hombre – Quiero ver a mis hijos

* * *

Mientras que en casa de Nakuru y Yukito todo era tranquilidad, en casa de Touya Kinomoto (la antigua casa de su padre) era totalmente un caos y eso hacia que el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto no hiciera nada más que gruñir. 

Kaho se había dio a dormir esa noche ahí, ya que compartía piso con su futuro marido, y no quería romper la tradición de ver la novia ese mismo día y por consiguiente su modista y dama de honor principal habían tenido que ir también.

¡Y eso ponía de más mal humor a Touya! Porqué veía a Tomoyo arriba y abajo pero la muchacha no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban una extraña reacción electrocutaba el cuerpo de Touya.

-¡Touya! – la voz de Tomoyo hizo que despertará de sus sueños pensando en que quizá se harían realidad. Fue hacia el primer piso donde estaban ellas y la vio en medio del pasillo haciéndole señas para que se acercara

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿A qué están preciosas? – dijo indicando el interior de la habitación, Touya suspiró cansado y miró hacia dentro pero se quedó impresionado. Ahí estaban Sakura y Kaho y verdaderamente el trabajo de Tomoyo era impresionante, tanto en vestuario como en maquillaje

-Preciosas – respondió el chico. Sakura llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda haciendo juego con sus ojos, era de tirantes y tenía un escote poco pronunciado en v, todo muy pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, dónde haciendo la forma de v provocando que su cintura se marcara mucho más y a partir de ahí todo se iba ensanchando. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y en él, rosas de un extraordinario color verde azuloso. Mientras Kaho lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, con el cuello barco que bajaba hasta la cintura muy ceñido y ahí hace la forma de una flor de cerezo con un calor beige y se ensanchaba hasta el suelo. Sus mangas eran anchas y parecían las de un kimono. Se podía observar que a su lado había un ramo de rosas de diferente color, blancas, verde azuloso (como las de Sakura), azules, rojas y violetas. Su pelo iba suelto a excepción por un par de coletas, pequeñas, que saltaban haciendo que no viera tan mayor ni tan seria, para sujetar las coletas se habían utilizado jazmines.

-Vamos, ahora faltas tu – sonrió Tomoyo girándose hacia el chico

-¿Yo? Pero si aún es muy temprano – se quejó él, Tomoyo iba a recriminar pero en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que la chica dejara a Touya junto a su hermana y la futura novia

-Me sorprende la confianza que tienes con Tomoyo – sonrió Kaho haciendo que el chico se sonrojará.

-Si, y la que ella te tiene a ti – añadió Sakura que al contrario de Kaho no sabía nada de nada de lo que pasaba

-¡Sakura estás guapísima! – Meiling acaba de llegar y había entrado apresuradamente, detrás suyo llegaba Shaoran hablando con Tomoyo

-¿No es muy temprano? – preguntó Shaoran sin poder apartar los ojos de Sakura lo que provocó que Touya se pusiera entre su hermana y el campo de visión del niño chino

-No – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza – Está todo cronometrado. Nakuru y Yukito han ido al médico

-¿Les pasa algo? – preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo y Touya se miraron y sonrieron, ellos eran los únicos que lo sabían

-Ella misma te lo dirá hoy, no te preocupes – sonrió Tomoyo – Y mi madre llega hoy media hora después que tu padre, lo que hará que lleguen aquí a las doce, la una. Mientras Eriol está en casa de Nakuru para traer a Korin y Kaede

-¿También asisten? – preguntó Touya curioso

-Bueno, ya era tarde para cambiar las damas de honores pero no me pareció justo dejarlos fuera, al fin y al cabo, me han caído muy bien – sonrió Kaho

-Bien, entonces… Touya, necesito que lleves a Kaho y a Sakura al templo cuando sea el momento – el chico asintió - ¿Wei podrá llevarnos Shaoran? – el chico asintió – Perfecto, y Yukito llevara a Nakuru y a los Shibahime

-Tomoyo respira, es la boda de la señorita Mitzuki, no la tuya – sonrió Meiling

-Me harías un gran favor si tu y Shaoran os vais a cambiar ¿si? – los dos asintieron – Y tu también Touya – el chico gruñó un poco pero accedió y se fue a su habitación

* * *

Mientras, Eriol se presentaba en casa de Nakuru. Ella abrió la puerta y al chico le agradó verla con la primera sonrisa de felicidad completa. 

-Has venido muy temprano, Korin y Kaede están entrenando en el jardín – Eriol asintió, siempre había querido verlos y esa era su oportunidad. Saludó a Yukito cuando este salía del baño.

El jardín de Nakuru no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño. Cuando abrió la ventana que conectaba con el exterior un olor a fuego y la humedad del agua lo invadieron, iba a llamar corriendo a Nakuru pero sintió como ella misma le apretaba el hombro

-Es normal, ya verás espera – sonrió ella

Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, el humo que envolvía el jardín, Eriol sabría más tarde que utilizaban un hechizo para que no se viera desde fuera, se disipó vio a Korin encima de la rama de un árbol respirando con dificultad y Kaede a bajo también recuperando el aire. Korin se puso de pie completamente y en sus manos empezó a acumular agua, Kaede sonrió e hizo lo mismo con fuego.

Korin saltó y dirigió uno de sus puños, acompañado con agua, hacia su hermano, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente y la tumbó, le lanzó una bola de fuego que se evaporó antes de tocar la piel de la chica, al parecer, Korin dominaba una barrera de agua. Ella hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Lanzó un rayo potente de agua que Kaede no pudo evitar y lo lanzó hacia atrás colisionando contra una pared. Eriol notó que Nakuru estaba preocupada porqué apretó más fuerte su hombro.

Kaede se levantó con duras penas y con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia la chica, la rodeó, la cogió de los brazos y la abrazó.

-Ya basta – en ese momento, después del susurró del chico, Korin se durmió.

* * *

-Señorita Akizuki – una enfermera la llamó, Nakuru se levantó nerviosa pero se tranquilizó al notar la mano de Yukito estrechando la suya con fuerza 

-Soy… soy yo – dijo ella tragando saliva. Se sorprendió a si misma. Tanta seguridad que siempre tenía en si misma y ahora… parecía una mujer atemoriza

-Pase… no sé preocupe, esté tranquila – le sonrió la enfermera

El doctor después de las presentaciones iniciales hizo tumbar a Nakuru en la camilla, le pidió que se quitara la camisa, cosa que a Yukito por muy médico que fuese no le gustaba y sonrió al pensar que pasaría si un día el joven Kinomoto se encontrara en la misma situación. Estaba seguro que sería con Tomoyo pero… cuando le médico le pidiese a la joven de quitarse la camisa, Touya pondría en grito en el cielo, eso estaba seguro.

-Mirad… aquí… ¿veis el corazón como palpita? – preguntó el médico. A Nakuru le cayeron un par de lágrimas y Yukito le besó la frente – Vaya…

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Nakuru alarmada

-Nada… solo que la felicidad viene de dos en dos… señorita Akizuki espera mellizos… - Nakuru suspiró con felicidad y Yukito cogió su mano y se la besó. – Según lo que parece… me atrevería a decir que son niño y niña

-¿Si? Entonces… no ha pasado nada malo – dijo Yukito mientras Nakuru se deshacía en lágrimas de emoción y el doctor sonreía

* * *

Todas las personas del aeropuerto se giraban al ver pasar a una señora de avanzada edad pasar con tanta elegancia y feminidad, pero lo que más llamaba su atención no era su aspecto sino las miles de guardaespaldas que venían detrás de ella. Cada una llevaba por lo menos tres maletas. 

La mujer se paró en medio del aeropuerto y examinó su alrededor, buscando a alguien que cuando encontró hizo un gesto de mal humor con la frente

-Bienvenida Sonomi – dijo un hombre un poco más mayor que ella, con cabellos café (con alguna que otra cana) y ojos del mismo color ocultos tras las gafas

-Profesor Kinomoto – fue lo único que dijo la mujer

-No entiendo como no me llamas Fujitaka

-Costumbre

-Vamos, tengo el coche fuera y Sakura y Tomoyo nos deben estar esperando – la mención de su "sobrina" y de su hija, respectivamente, hizo que se lo repensará, se giró hacia la guardaespaldas que tenía más cerca y le dio cuatro instrucciones básicas

-Vendrán en otro coche Fujitaka

-Bien… ¿te llevó pues? – la mujer solo asintió.

* * *

-Lamento que por nuestra culpa hagas tarde Eriol – se disculpó Kaede 

-No importa

-¡Korin haz el favor de darte prisa!

-¡Si! – respondió la voz femenina de la chica

-Lo de antes…

-Korin tiene mucho poder ¿sabes? Cuando… os conté lo de su prometido… jaja… fui muy directo pero era porqué nadie se entrenará con ella

-¿Nadie?

-Cuando Korin se entusiasma con un "combate", como pasó hace dos minutos pierde el control de su poder… llega un momento que… aunque tengas mucho poder tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte

-Entiendo

-Más o menos te pasó lo mismo a ti ¿no?

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó divertido el mago inglés

-Las bestias y las cartas fueron creadas por una sola razón

-Para poder tener mi poder bajo control – sonrió Eriol mientras se apoyaba en una pared

-Y después se las pasaste a la joven Kinomoto, cuando las capturó era tan solo una niña pero cuando finalmente convenció al guardián, Yue… entonces su poder había crecido muchísimo, mucho más de lo que tu esperabas y tuviste que convertir tus cartas a cartas Sakura para que el poder de ella no acabará dominándola

-Sabes mucho del tema Kaede ¿por qué?

-Al no tener tus cartas… tuviste la necesidad de crear otras con otros guardianes… Rubby Moon y Spinel Sun y poder, así, controlar tu poder – continuó ignorando su pregunta – Por eso vinimos al Japón

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo que…

-¡Ya estoy! Podemos irnos – Korin bajo corriendo las escaleras y se paró delante de los dos chicos - ¿Nos vamos¿Qué os pasa? – dijo al ver las caras serias de los dos chicos

-Nada… vengo… que Tomoyo-chan debe estar esperándonos – sonrió Kaede

-Y Meiling también – dijeron Korin y Eriol a la vez consiguiendo sonrojar al joven Shibahime

* * *

-Te ves muy hermosa – sonrió Tomoyo mientras miraba a Meiling 

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que si Meiling – Meiling se miraba al espejo, llevaba un vestido largo hacia el suelo, de color rojo haciendo conjunto con los ojos rubí de la chica, en su cintura iba un "cinturón" de seda que se ataba con una rosa roja que enmarcaba su cadera. Tomoyo había trabajado duramente para que el cabello de Meiling quedara liso y suelto y no se notaran las marcas de sus habituales coletas

-¿Y tú¿Cuándo te vistes?

-Bueno, he arreglado tu vestido, el de Sakura, Kaho, Shaoran y Touya… pero aún tienen que llegar Nakuru y Yukito, además de Eriol y los hermanos Shibahi… - pero se quedó a media frase porqué el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto la llamaba – Ahora vuelvo… ¡no te recojas el pelo! – la amenazó y se dirigió a la puerta del lado - ¿Touya que querías? – preguntó al aire y vio como una mano salía de la puerta y la llamaba - ¿Te pasó algo con el traje? – preguntó dispuesta a arreglar lo que sea

-No nada – dijo el joven mientras la cogía de la cintura y cerraba la puerta de su habitación

-¿Entonces? – preguntó enfadada

-Tranquilízate – sonrió Touya mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y los masajeaba - Prométeme que tu no harás todo este trabajo en nuestra boda – le dijo el chico en un susurró al oído de la chica

-Prometido – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico - ¿Qué querías? – preguntó mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura

-Que te pruebes el vestido

-Pero…

-Yo te lo arregló – se ofreció el chico

-Es que… Eriol y…

-Ahora te toca arreglarte a ti – de su armario sacó un vestido tapado con un bolsa negra – Vamos

-Está bien – aceptó ella - ¿Dónde me cambió? – Touya abrió una puerta y vio que tenía un lavabo adjunto

-Era la habitación de mi padre, ahora es mía – sonrió el chico y dejó pasar a Tomoyo. Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta. Se miró al espejo y se sonrojó al pensar que, quizá, en un futuro muy cercano esa fuese su habitación y la de Touya. Miró al vestido que tenía delante, el que ella había diseñado no era así pero Nakuru y Meiling le habían añadido un par de "detalles". Se vistió, después arregló su pelo y lista salió del baño

-¿Touya? – preguntó ella temblorosa

-Oye Tomoyo… ¿seguro que no tienes nada que contarme? No sé, como un admirador secreto a algo así – preguntó Sakura mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella y Tomoyo se sonrojaba

-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura? – preguntó nerviosa la chica

-Porqué nunca y repito, NUNCA, te había visto igual de hermosa

-No exageres – dijo Tomoyo que se estaba sonrojando por momentos

-Tomoyo… el vestido de Nakuru y de Yukito están listo y arreglados y además traje tus… - Touya miró extrañado que su hermana se encontrara en su habitación- … zapatos. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí monstruo?

-Vine a visitar a Tomoyo y le pregunté sobre su admirador secreto

-¿Admirador? – preguntó Touya

-Si, ya sabes, un admirador que le manda flores y le regala colgantes preciosos – dijo Sakura señalando el colgante en forma de lágrima que llevaba Tomoyo en el cuello – Y para el que ella se viste tan… ¡guapa! – Ahora Touya si que miró a Tomoyo y la vio, realmente estaba hermosa… - ¿A qué está preciosa? Vamos, ponte los zapatos – los arrancó de las manos de Touya sin que este se diera cuenta, delante de él Tomoyo lucía un vestido azul oscuro casi negro. Una de las mangas era larga y tapaba completamente su brazo derecho y cuando llegaba al hombro hacia un corte en diagonal hasta la axila. Después seguía todo recto hasta la falda. Ahí también había un corte horizontal. La parte más corta le llegaba por la rodilla mientras que el extremo derecho, y el más largo, rozaba el suelo. Sus zapatos, ya cambiados, eran unas sandalias de tacón con varias tiras que mantenían el zapato sujeto. La joven Daidouji se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba ondulado y suelo enmarcando el rostro. Tomoyo se sintió observada y miró a Touya, se sonrojó violentamente y el chico hizo lo mismo al ver que se había quedado embobado mirando a la chica

-Voy… voy a ver… que hace Nakuru – y no hizo falta decir nada más porqué el chico abandonó la habitación de golpe

-Has impresionado a mi hermano – sonrió Sakura y después miró a Tomoyo que también estaba roja – Oye… ¿sabes que harías buena pareja con mi hermano? – dijo Sakura de repente provocando que Tomoyo parpadeando repetidamente intentando asimilar la información

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Cómo quedó? A ver... sobre los vestidos... jaja... yo tenía mi idea en la mente y los he dibujado, y su tuviera scaneer los escanaería para que os hicierais una idea pero... xD.**

**Bueno... que más... la idea de las cartas y de guardar su poder... la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que me ronda por la cabeza la pregunta ¿por qué diablos se crearon las cartas? Solo para hacer la vida imposible a otras personas, no creo... así que se me ocurrió esto.**

**Si mis cálculos no fallan la boda de Kaho se contará toda en el próximo capítulo y os puedo asegurar que la historia ya va llegando a su final. No me preguntéis cuantos capis faltan pero... ahora lo único que le falta a la historia es que se acaben de descubrir los secretos y que las relaciones lleguen a puerto así que...**

**Sobre los reviews... ¡santo cielo! Tengo un trauma y es que...el otro día me llegó un mail con este contenido:**

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA LOS AUTORES Y LECTORES DE **

Queridos escritores(as) y Lectores(as) de Writers and Readers of escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contesta los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.

_I write to tell you about a new rule that the webmasters of this Website made, that forbid us to answer our reviews, yes, what you hear. First it was beliaved it was only a rumour but a few days ago a writer was blocked because she answered reviews in her fic._

Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla y por eso te escribo, queríamos pedirte tu ayuda.

_Quite a few people think it is very unfait because it's the way to comunicate with our readers, so they know that we, the writers, read their reviews, discuss opinions, and make new friends. We don't like this rule, that's why I write to you, because we want to ask for your help._

Es muy fácil, estamos haciendo una lista de la gente que esta en contra de esta nueva prohibición. Para colaborar solo tienes que añadir tu nick en y tu mail, así estarán seguros de que no hemos puesto nombres de otras personas para llenar espacio. Fácil ¿no es cierto? Si estas de acuerdo con nosotras pon tu nick y tu mail allá abajo y reenvíalo a tus conocidos en  
fanfiction,net hasta que llegue a 200 envíalo a (y si no te es mucha molestia a eso para saber cuanta gente nos apoya ¿puedes?).  
_It's very easy, we are making a list of the people that are against this new rule. So to collaborate you only have to add your nickname from and your e-mail, so they make sure we are not adding names of other people to make it wider. Easy, isn't it? If you agree with us, add your nick and e-mail there and re-send it to your contacts of until it reaches number 200 and send it to (and if it's not a bother, at that to know how many people support us, can you do that?_

¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones

_Thank you for your help! Together and with hope, we will be able to change because this is a place for fans that seek fun reading and writing, and part of it are the reviews and their answers._

**Así que ya lo véis. Me siento indispuesta a contestar los reviews y solo me queda esperar. Me ha llegado el mail y espero que a vosotras/vosotros también os llegué y podáis colaborar porqué a mi me encanta contestar los reviews... TT-TT**

**Bueno... ya véis... pero eso sí, no os descuidéis de dejarme un review aunque solo sea para levantarme el ánimo aunque yo no lo puedo contestar. Aún y teniendo esa restricción no me puedo resistir a dar las gracias a todos vosotros/vosotras _MAY, LAIN, shie-san, Aiko y Isis Tempation_. Par mi son muy importantes vuestros reviews.**

**Y ya sabéis... si queréis darme vuestra opinión, con alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación o crítica constructiva enviadme un review ¿sip? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi y espero que el problema de los reviews ya esté solucionado.**

**Besos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter XV

**Wolas! Si lo sé, sé que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba, o al menos me lo parece a mi, pero es que ahora estoy de fiestas del pueblo y no salgo de una fiesta que me meto en otra, además que mi ritmo de vida se ha desmarchado, en resumen, que vuelvo a las quinientas pero tampoco duermo mucho. **

**No sé que deciros, solo perdón por el retraso y por posibles restrasos futuros, gomen.**

**En este capi utilizo una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh (uno de mis grupos favoritos) que se llama "Nadie Como Tú", es muy bonita si alguién quiere bajársela se la recomiendo y por supuesto no es mía así que no me denunciéis.**

**No me enrollo más porqué seguro que tenéis ganas de leer el capi. **

**Besos**

**Y nos vemos a bajo**

* * *

Después de que todos los vestidos estuvieran arreglados Tomoyo se subió al coche de Eriol junto a Meiling y Shaoran. Detrás de ellos iban Yukito con Nakuru y los hermanos Shibahime. Su madre la había llamado informándole que ella, junto al señor Kinomoto, iban hacia el templo donde se celebraría el enlace. 

Touya demoró más en salir junto a Kaho y Sakura.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al templo y bajó del coche vio que había muchos invitados por parte del futuro marido. Aunque en un principio él dijo que nadie de su lado asistiría, Kaho llamó a amigos de la universidad diciéndoles que su gran amigo Akira Fujimiya se casaba no tardaron en venir.

Tomoyo se abrió paso entre los invitados, muchos de los cuales la miraban al ver una belleza japonesa, y fue hacia donde se encontraba el novio vestido con un esmoquin

-Señor Fujimiya – se disculpó Tomoyo

-Daidouji-san – saludó él despidiéndose de un par de invitados - ¿Kaho está bien?

-Si, claro que si. Está en camino junto a los hermanos Kinomoto – el hombre asintió – Respire hondo

-¿Cómo?

-Es algo que hacia yo antes de los conciertos – sonrió ella – Respire hondo y piense que solo serán cinco minutos

-Será media hora

-En realidad solo serán cinco minutos, cuando tenga que decir que acepta, lo demás es solo paja – sonrió Tomoyo provocando que el señor Fujimiya se relajará aunque fuera por cinco segundos

-Bien, creo… que lo superaré – sonrió el chico mientras sudaba

-Secase el sudor – Tomoyo le ofreció un pañuelo – Ahora… primero entrará la señorita que lleva el vestido rojo – dijo señalando la entrada – Junto a Eriol, que es quién lleva la rosa roja – el asintió – Después lo hará Nakuru, que lleva el vestido violeta oscuro – dijo indicando como Nakuru era rodeada por Yukito y evitar ciertos… "pretendientes". La chica iba realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido de color violeta oscuro, de tirantes y cuello de barco. Su falda caía hacia un poco más de las caderas donde hacia un forma de triangulo provocando un pico en el medio pero lo que más llamaba la atención del vestido era el motivo de luna, en su vientre y cogiendo su ombligo había un agujero en forma de media luna que hacía que se viese parte de la piel de la chica. Iba con botas altas de color negro y su pelo recogido en un par de trenzas bajas. – Con Yukito, el de la flor violeta, después entraré yo junto con el mayor de los Kinomoto, que llevará una flor azul y para terminar será Sakura junto al chico que lleva la rara rosa de color azul verdosa

-De acuerdo, y entonces Kaho

-Exactamente, lo ensayamos muchas veces

-Bien

-Tranquilícese, respire hondo y tranquilo porqué cuando esto terminé estará casado con la señorita Mitzuki – Se dieron dos besos en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y Tomoyo se fue a la entrada

* * *

Tal y como Tomoyo había dicho Akira Fujimiya, la ceremonia pasó muy deprisa, incluso para los novios. Cuando finalmente se dieron el beso final, Nakuru y Sakura estallaron en lágrimas. 

Tomoyo notó como inconscientemente Touya la agarraba de la mano, no sé lo prohibió, Meiling sonreía entusiasmada des de su lado mientras Kaede solo decía que eso del matrimonio era una tontería a Korin, esta solo asentía de manera que su hermano cada vez hablaba menos. También divisó a su madre que se secaba una lagrimita mientras Fujitaka Kinomoto sonreía satisfecho.

Después de salir del templo los invitados fueron hacia el restaurante que ya los esperaba.

Antes de empezar el banquete un amigo de Fujimiya hizo un pequeño discurso como buen padrino.

En una misma mesa estaban todas las damas de honores con sus respectivas parejas, aunque Kaede se había decepcionado mucho al no poder sentarse entre su Tomoyo-chan y Meiling.

-¿Y quiénes serán los próximos? – preguntó Eriol con picardía

-Bueno… puede ser Touya que ya le tocaría encontrar una chica decente – sonrió Sakura

-No creo que tenga mucha prisa, sobretodo con la suegra – añadió Eriol con malicia provocando que Nakuru y Yukito rieran sin parar

-¿Suegra? – preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez

-Tranquila Sakura, yo tampoco lo entiendo – mintió descaradamente Tomoyo y sintió como Touya gruñía furioso

-Ya que hablamos de posibles novios… ¿quién es tu admirador Tomoyo? – Touya se atragantó con la bebida

-Yo diría que es Kaede – esta vez fue el turno de Meiling en atragantarse

-¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran? – preguntó Yukito divertido por las diferentes reacciones

-Todo el día preguntando por Tomoyo-chan pues…

-Eso lo dice solo para hacerse notar – dijo Tomoyo restándole importancia – Con permiso – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su madre para saludarla y hablar con ella un rato

-Podríamos hacer que Tomoyo cantara – dijo Sakura

-Sakura, no creo que sea lo mejor – intentó Touya pero para su hermana todo fue inútil ya que fue donde Kaho y le contó la idea de que al final de la fiesta Tomoyo les dedicara una canción

Dos horas después la música empezó a sonar en el recinto. Los recién casados fueron los encargados de iniciar el baile y pronto la pista fue ocupada por los demás invitados.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver como Eriol arrastraba a Korin a bailar y, aunque ella se negaba en un principio, después se lo pasaba la mar de bien.

-¿Bailas? – la voz masculina de Touya Kinomoto susurrándole en el oído hizo que se le rizaran todos los pelos de la espalda

-¿No será peligroso?

-Me da igual – Tomoyo entendió perfectamente, hacia demasiado tiempo que aguantaban esa situación y habían llegado a un punto que ya no querían esconderse, más bien no podían hacerlo. Con el brazo en la cintura de ella la llevó hasta el centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar la lenta que había puesto

* * *

-Vamos báilala conmigo – dijo Eriol con carita de perrito abandonado mientras miraba a los ojos violeta de su acompañante 

-Es que… no sé bailar – se disculpó Korin con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Eriol la miró y solo sonrió, la besó suavemente en la frente

-Yo te enseñó.

-Pero… - Eriol la volvió a mirar a los ojos… ¡por dios! Esos ojos violetas le perdían, aunque claro, él no sabía que Korin había apartado los ojos por la misma razón que él, sin decir nada más cogió la mano del chico y se encaminó hacia el centro de la pista

-Es muy fácil cuando coges el truco – sonrió Eriol mientras la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo – Korin… - la chica levantó la vista – Volveré a Inglaterra, quiero hacer la carrera de económicas

-¿Económicas? – preguntó Korin con diversión

-Así es. ¿Por qué te burlas?

-No me burlo. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Al final del curso

-Ya

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo? – Korin enrojeció del todo

-¿Y qué haría yo ahí?

-Estar conmigo

-No he terminado los estudios

-Puedes terminarlos ahí.

-No sé el idioma

-Yo te enseñaré.

-¿En serio me pides que vaya contigo?

-Si – dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza, aún no sabía de donde había sacado toda la iniciativa pero ahora que estaba puesto no podía echarse hacia atrás

-Eriol… Yo… no estoy preparada para… empezar algo nuevo

-¿Algo nuevo?

-¿Te gusto verdad? – Korin bajo la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Bueno… - Korin lo miró a los ojos y Eriol no pudo evitar bajar la mirada - ¿Tengo que serte totalmente sincero? – dijo en tono divertido

-Pues si señor Hiragisawa, esa sería la idea – respondió Korin en el mismo tono de diversión – En serio Eriol – ahora el tono de la chica se había vuelto del mismo tono frío que siempre

-Si, he de decirte que haces que me pique la curiosidad – Korin lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo… Eriol…

-Sé que murió tu prometido y que… quizá no haya pasado el suficiente tiempo

-Tres años es más que suficiente – dijo la chica – Pero… no es por eso Eriol… a lo mejor yo no puedollegar a enamorarme de ti

-Yo aún no lo estoy por eso quiero saber si puedo contar contigo antes de enamorarme perdidamente de tus ojos violetas

-¿Podrías controlar mi poder?

-Podría enseñarte tantas cosas Korin

-Entonces enséñame – dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del chico y se unían a la melodía

* * *

-¡Bien! – Meiling saltó contenta al lado de Kaede 

-¿Bien qué? – preguntó el chico mientras bebía un poco más de la copa

-¡Mira a tu hermana y a Eriol! – dijo mientras juntaba las manos emocionada

-¿Qué? – el chico los buscó con la mirada y los encontró, en medio de la pista bailaba juntos, la chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y Eriol rodeaba su cintura manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo - ¡CÓMO¡Eso va a terminarse! – dejó la copa y se dirigió a grandes pasos hasta la pareja, hasta que se dio cuenta que un cuerpo pequeño cogido de su brazo evitaba que se desplazará – Meiling suéltame

-No voy a hacerlo – contestó testaruda mientras volvían al sitio de antes – Tienes que dejarles privacidad

-¡Privacidad¡Ja! – dijo el indignado cruzándose de brazos y buscando alguna distracción para Meiling

-Eriol va a pedirle que Korin lo acompañé a Inglaterra

-¿Qué? Estoy alucinando en colores – dijo el incrédulo - ¿Seguro que no me pusiste nada en la bebida? – la chica negó con la cabeza - ¡Inglaterra¡Una mierda! – volvió a alejarse pero Meiling se lo volvió a impedir

-Quizá sea lo mejor para tu hermana, comenzar de nuevo con alguien a quien aprecia

-No aprecia a Hiragisawa

-Lo hace

-No

-Si. ¿Por qué Korin no hubiera mandado ya a paseo a Eriol? – preguntó – Sobretodo después de que él le haya hecho la propuesta

-¿En serio se ira a Inglaterra?

-Nunca se sabe – sonrió Meiling – Aunque entonces estaremos aún más lejos

-¿Por qué?

-Me vuelvo a Hong Kong

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sólo sabes repetir por qué? – Kaede sonrió – La verdad es que pensaba irme a Inglaterra con Eriol pero… no quiero abandonar a mis padres por tanto tiempo, además, tengo nuevo primo

-Ya – Kaede miró a su hermana mientras sonreía, por primera vez, sinceramente a Eriol y esté la besaba suavemente en la frente – Meiling…

-¿Dime? – la chica estaba mirando como Touya y Tomoyo bailaban juntos pero de pronto su visión fue tapada por Kaede, lo miró interrogante y él no esperó para inclinarse y besarla apasionadamente, Meiling tubo que apoyarse en la mesa que había detrás y en el cuerpo de chico para no caer ya que sus rodillas habían decidido dejar de trabajar. Se separaron, Meiling no pudo evitar el reflejo de lamerse los labios lo que provocó que Kaede volviera a besarla para comprobar que lo que habían sentido no había sido una imaginación – No… me sueltes – susurró la chica mientras recuperaba el aire

-¿Por? – preguntó Kaede divertido mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella

-Porqué si me sueltas voy a caerme – lo dijo tan seria que no pudo evitar que Kaede empezará a reír y a Meiling se le contagió la risa

-Bueno, tranquila, si es por eso yo estoy muy a gusto al no dejarte – Meiling se sonrojó pero también se relajó.

-¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – Kaede se rascó nerviosamente la nuca y se tiró su flequillo hacia atrás, cosa que duro poco

-Me aterró la idea de no verte – Meiling se puso de puntillas y volvió a besar a Kaede, esta vez, con más calma

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura estaban sentados mientras veían a otros bailar, Sakura sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver a Kaede y a Meiling besarse, aunque estaba muy extrañada con que su hermano y Tomoyo bailaran juntos y muy bien avenidos. 

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? – preguntó Kaho cerca de ellos, los chicos dejaron de inmediato el juego de manos que tenían

-Si, claro – sonrió Sakura sonrojada

-Tranquila, yo no soy como tu hermano, no voy a matar a Shaoran – el chico sonrió agradecido

-Es que a veces Kinomoto puede volverse muy…

-Pesado – añadió Sakura a la explicación de Shaoran antes de que dijera algo más… fuerte. Kaho sonrió – Voy a llamar a Tomoyo para que canté.

-No sé como estará su voz pero… - Sakura recapacitó la verdad era que Tomoyo tenía la operación dentro de poco

-Pues ya es tarde – la recién señora Fujimiya e indicó como un dedo como Akira se había acercado al escenario y había pedido un micro

-Señoras, señoritas, señoritos y señores ¿no me dejo a nadie verdad? – mucho rieron – Está boda ha sido organizada principalmente por una persona, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji – muchas cabezas giraron hacia donde estaba la chica que tuvo que separarse de Touya – Y quisiera pedirle un último favor, que cante

-¿Cantar? – preguntó Tomoyo

-Vamos Tomoyo – Akira bajo del escenario y cogiéndola de la mano la llevo hacia arriba del escenario – Solo una canción

-Pero… - Tomoyo pudo ver entre el público la mirada preocupada de Touya – Solo una ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – dijo el rubio levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Tomoyo se giró hacia la orquestra y pidió una canción

-Bueno me parece que está canción traerá recuerdos a muchos – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo inocentemente provocando que varios solteros suspiraran embobados.

La música empezó a sonar, Touya sonrió entre recuerdos, por supuesto que recordaba la canción y también entendía, ahora, la frase de Tomoyo.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

Touya miró a Tomoyo, estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música de los instrumentos y cantando juntos a ella. El chico sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, la misma corriente que le recorría cuando tocaba, abrazaba o besaba a la pequeña Daidouji.

Había "conocido" a Tomoyo gracias a esa canción.

Esa era la canción que Tomoyo tendría que haber cantando en el concurso pero ahora… esa canción…

Esa era su canción.

La suya y la de Tomoyo.

La de él y la de ella.

Solo suya.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y sin hablar._

_Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender…_

Touya miró extrañado a la chica que se había parado, sabía que aún no había terminado, quedaba una frase, lo sabía porqué se sabía esa canción de memoria

Él mismo la había cantado en silencio escuchando a la chica.

Él mismo sabía cuando, en los ensayos, la chica perdía alguna nota.

¡El lo sabía! Y también sabía que ahora había algo que no iba bien.

Tomoyo había vuelto a abrir la boca, todos estaban ansiosos para saber como terminaba, Touya se acercó al escenario rápidamente.

No estaba cantando, estaba cogiendo aire.

-¡Maldita sea! – maldijo a escasos metros del escenario

-Touya… - fue lo único que pronunciaron los labios de la chica antes de desplomarse

-¡Tomoyo! – Touya subió al escenario rápidamente, como alma que lleva al diablo y cogió a la chica en brazos - ¡Tomoyo! – todos miraban al joven intentando reanimarla - ¡Tomoyo!

-¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – la voz de aterrada de Meiling que también había subido al escenario junto a Sakura y el llanto desesperado de Sonomi mientras corría hacia su hija rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado cuando Tomoyo Daidouji se había desplomado

-…que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará – susurró Nakuru mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Yukito

**

* * *

**

Bueno, bueno, bueno (parece el anuncio ese de aceite). ¡Me encanta el capi! La verdad es que fue muy difícil escribirlo para mi, pero vamos por partes.

**Eriol y Korin, era una pareja complicada de tratar, casi no había dicho nada de ella pero se veía a mil leguas que los dos sentían curiosidad por el otro, quería que Eriol le pedise a Korin que lo acompañase pero... quizá a sido prematuro, no lo sé, la cuestión es que me gustó mucho como quedó.**

**Kaede y Meiling, era inevitable, eso tenía que caer ya, pero ya, aún no se han declarado el amor pero me parece que ese beso lo dejó todo lo suficientemente claro. ¿A qué si?**

**Touya y Tomoyo, bueno, yo creo que ha llegado un momento que la pasión que guardan en ellos tiene que salir ya y no saben como hacerlo, además que deben de mantener su relación en secreto.**

**Y finalmente ¡el desmayo de Tomoyo! Esto estaba decidido des del principio del ficy es por eso que hice pasar dos meses con tanta rapidez, porqué la boda tenía que llegar para poder poner esto y me gustó.**

**El tema de los reviews sigue igual, pero os digo (aunque a lo mejor rompa otra regla) que si queréis me dejáis vuestro mail y yo misma os lo respondo, como querais. Aún así no me puedo negar a dar las gracias a _Aiko, akirachinty, shie-san y Reiko Navi-san _(espero que te sirva la alternativa). Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ya sabéis, por alguna cosa, duda, suggerencia, felicitación y/o crítica constructiva por favor, dejadme un review que siempre van muy bien.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter XVI

**Wolas! Si lo sé, me retrasé un poquito bastante pero... ¡no me venía la inspiración! Y ayer, sin ser llamada ni nada, abrí el documento de Melodia y me leí el último capi (soy muy mala, me he dado cuenta) y las palabras y las frases me salieron solas. Podría haber actualizado ayer pero... quise esperar para ver si se me ocurría algo más, no ha habido suerte. **

**En este capi no hay nada interesante, ya lo veréis, y me parece que vuelvo a dejaros con la intriga pero quiero avisaros que esto ya llega al final. ¡Se termina chicos! Con lo que yo quiero este fic.**

**Nada más que decir, solo, quedisfrutéis del capi y que espero que no os defraude**

**Muchos besos**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

La sala de espera del hospital estaba casi llena y más aún la zona de urgencias, varias personas que estaban esperando miraban curiosos al gran grupo formado por personas muy elegantemente vestidas además de una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco de novia.

-Familiares de Daidouji Tomoyo – dijo la voz de un médico, el grupo en completo se levantó pero después volvió a sentarse, cediéndole el puesto a Sonomi, Fujitaka y los hermanos Kinomoto

-Nosotros – dijo Fujitaka

-¿Cómo esta mi hija? – preguntó Sonomi

-Es grave y preferiría hablarlo en mi despacho pero no hay tiempo – informó el médico

-¿No hay tiempo? – preguntó Sakura asustada mientras se abrazaba a su hermano y este la rodeaba con sus brazos

-Necesito la autorización del padre o de la madre – dijo mirando a Fujitaka y a Sonomi – para que podamos operarla

-Un momento… ¿operar? – preguntó Sonomi confusa

-Tenemos que extraer el tumor

-Pero…

-Su hija había planeado la operación para dentro de una semana pero… ya no hay tiempo. Necesito su autorización señores Daidouji

-Yo soy la madre – dijo Sonomi - ¿No hay otra opción?

-No

-¿Y la voz?

-Puede perderla – Sonomi bajó la vista pero asintió con la cabeza, el doctor se la llevó hacia el despacho para hacerla firmar los papeles

* * *

-No soporto los hospitales – dijo Meiling mientras se revolvía en la silla, la chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a su acompañantes, Fujitaka estaba junto a Sakura y Sonomi en el piso superior esperando saber noticias de la operación. Touya caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro y constantemente se paraba para preguntarle a Yukito como iba la operación a lo que el futuro padre solo se podía encoger de hombros. Nakuru estaba hablando con Shaoran y Eriol mientras Korin y Kaede llevaban cafés para todos – Gracias – agradeció a Kaede que le alargó la taza de café. 

-Nos vamos – dijo Kaede

-¿Qué qué? – preguntó Meiling alucinada

-Eriol os llevará a ti y a Nakuru a casa – informó el grande de los Shibahime

-Si, ya está decidido, y Touya se quedará con vosotras – dijo Eriol

-¡Ni hablar! – Touya, que había parado de dar vueltas para escuchar la propuesta de Eriol, volvió inmediatamente de haber dado la negativa a pasearse arriba y abajo

-¡Touya por favor! – Nakuru se levantó exasperada – Harás un agujero en el suelo

-Bueno, volverán a taparlo – Nakuru tuvo que oprimir una risa por el nuevo sentido del humor que había descubierto en el joven profesor, finalmente Yukito consiguió convencer a Nakuru para que se fuera a casa y de paso fue a informar sobre el estado de Tomoyo a Kaho y Akira Fujimiya ya que, si bien los habían acompañado al hospital, tuvieron que ir a despedir a los invitados.

Cuatro horas después y vencida por el cansancio Meiling se durmió sobre el hombro de Kaede, este no la reprochó por nada, además que estaba muy nervioso. Kinomoto finalmente se venció y se sentó al lado de Korin.

-Salió de la operación – Sakura apareció una hora más tarde, Touya se levantó como si le hubiera pinchado el trasero

-¿Y cómo está? – preguntó Touya

-Bien está bien – sonrió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos – Ahora está dormida pero los médico dicen que en un par de horas ya despierta

-¿Y el tumor?

-Se lo quitaron

-¿Y la voz? – Sakura bajó la vista

-También – susurró la chica – Aunque no es del todo seguro, tienen que pasar por lo menos 24 horas y ver la evolución de Tomoyo

-Voy a verla – Touya no dijo nada más antes de desaparecer hacia planta, Sakura miró a todos buscando una explicación pero nadie contestó e inmediatamente siguió a su hermano con Meiling, Eriol y Shaoran pegados a sus zapatos.

* * *

La sala de espera de planta no era mucho mejor que la de urgencias, aunque si más cómoda, vieron a Fujitaka retuviendo a Sonomi entre sus brazos mientras ésta lloraba. 

-Papá… - susurró Touya

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo? – preguntó Meiling directamente

-Tenemos que ver su evolución – susurró Fujitaka – Y ahora te llevo a casa Sonomi

-¡Eres idiota! No voy a irme – repuso la mujer, Fujitaka la miró comprensivo

-Pero tendrás que anular todas tus reuniones ¿no? – la mujer lo miró recelosa – Y esto va por todos, entiendo vuestra preocupación pero…

-Hay responsabilidades que cumplir – terminó la frase Touya

-No pienso ir al colegio mientras Tomoyo esté en la cama de un hospital – dijo Sakura tercamente, Meiling se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, apretándosela fuerte

-Ya… ya – Sonomi se revolvió nerviosa el pelo corto y miró a Fujitaka implorándole por una vez en su vida un favor, el favor de organizarlo todo por ella

-Voy a llevar a Sonomi a casa para que organice su horario y después ya veremos que hacemos con vosotros – dijo el padre de la familia Kinomoto a sus dos hijos y sus tres amigos, todos asintieron.

* * *

Les habían ordenado que no entraran en la habitación pero él, en un descuido, se escabulló en dentro de la habitación, aunque era medio sala gracias al dinero y el renombre de la familia Daidouji. 

-Tomoyo… - susurró él cogiéndole suavemente la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los de ellas – Cariño… - el rostro de la chica estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz que entraba del exterior – Estoy contigo… - su largo y oscuro cabello estaba libre encima de la almohada, Touya entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre entre ellos – Te recuperarás… - sus ojos estaban cerrados dándole a la chica una imagen de tranquilidad, elegancia y madurez. Touya sonrió, aún siendo la más pequeña ella había sido la madura en su relación – Sakura… - Maldecía a los médicos por no haberle puesto una bata que le sentará peor porqué aún con esa fea y de mala cualidad se veía hermosa – Yuki y Nakuru… - sus labios estaban rosados destacando con la palidez de su rostro – El estúpido niño chino y su prima… - su cuerpo se podía adivinar a través de las sábanas, su cintura, sus caderas… sus pechos. – Tu madre y papá… - le dolía verla ahí postrada – Los Shibahime… - ¡El odioso ruido del aparato que indicaba que estaba viva! – Hiragisawa… - ¿Pero qué se creían esos médicos¿Qué Tomoyo la palmaría de la noche a la mañana? – Todos… - Estúpidos, él no dejaría que Tomoyo se fuera, no como su madre, no tan deprisa - ¡No voy a dejar que te mueras Tomoyo! – sintió como la chica se revolvía entre sueños y levantó la cabeza esperanzado en verla despertar – Tomoyo… - se acercó a su rostro y la besó suavemente en los labios, como si al tocarla se tuviese que romper – Serás mi esposa… - sintió como Tomoyo apretaba su mano con fuerza – Tomoyo los médicos han dicho que despertarás… ¡tienes que despertar! – y lentamente, como si de una tortura se tratase, la joven Daidouji abrió los ojos - ¡Tomoyo! - la chica, antes de saber donde estaba notó como gotas saladas caían en su rostro, intentó abrir la boca, emitir un sonido pero todo murió en su garganta cuando Touya la abrazó posesivamente – Estás conmigo – Tomoyo sonrió mientras se dejaba abrazar

-To… - Tomoyo abrió aterrada los ojos mientras Touya la miraba a los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a emanar de los ojos de Tomoyo, volvió a abrir y a cerrar los labios, moviéndolos e intentando llamar al chico que estaba a su lado pero… nada, no le salía nada… ¡NADA!

-Tienes que descansar Tomoyo, debes de descansar – susurró Touya volviéndola a acostar – Voy a llamar a un médico para… - Tomoyo lo cogió fuertemente del brazo pidiéndole una explicación – Te quiero Tomoyo – la chica volvió a llorar – Una vez…una vez me dijiste que si te quería era por tu voz, que si no tenías voz me olvidaría de ti – ella lo miró con temor – Pero te equivocaste Tomoyo, yo siempre te querré, te amaré como nunca he amado a nadie – la besó suavemente en los labios – Te lo prometo, me lo prometo, por siempre y para siempre tu serás mi mujer Tomoyo – ella volvió a desprender un par de lágrimas, Touya las secó rápidamente y se fue en busca de un doctor

* * *

Sonomi entró rápidamente en la habitación y abrazó a su hija. 

-Cariño – Tomoyo respondió al abrazo – Me voy cinco minutos y despiertas, lo siento, siento no haber estado contigo – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Sonomi se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un sollozo después volvió a abrazar a Tomoyo – He hecho unas cuantas llamadas dentro de poco los mejores profesionales se pondrán en contacto conmigo y con el hospital – Tomoyo lloró en el pecho de su madre – Volverás a hablar, te lo prometo, volverás a cantar – se separó un poco de ella – No lo digo por mi, porqué ya sabes que mi sueño es que te conviertas o en diseñadora o en cantante – Sonomi sonrió al ver como su hija lo hacia, esta vez, sinceramente – sino por ti, para que puedas hablar

-Señora… - el médico hizo que Sonomi dejará a su hija y lo mirará.

-¿Cuándo se despertó¿Quién estaba con ella?

-Despertó poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana – dijo el médico mirando el informe – Y estaba con su novio, según las enfermeras – Sonomi miró como si el médico se tratará de un bicho raro

-¿Novio?

-Si señora, el señor Kinomoto

-Debe ser un error, Fujitaka no puede ser el novio de mi hija – sonrió Sonomi como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia, Tomoyo desde atrás miraba aterrada la escena

-No, el señor Touya Kinomoto – ahora la señora Daidouji dejó de sonreír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia

* * *

-Así que eso hicimos en clase – Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama del hospital de Tomoyo, Shaoran estaba en el sofá junto a Eriol y Meiling estaba sentada delante de Sakura al lado de Tomoyo. Habían pasado dos semanas des de que Tomoyo despertó. 

-Te olvidaste decir que tu hermano estaba como… ausente – informó Shaoran des del sofá.

-¡Es verdad! Lo tienes muy preocupado Tomoyo, nunca hubiera dicho que se preocupará tanto por ti – Tomoyo miró a Meiling y a Eriol y bajo la vista, si tan solo tuviera voz, si tuviera voz le diría a Sakura toda la verdad – Voy a encontrar una solución para tu voz como hice cuando… - Sakura se giró rápidamente hacia Eriol y Shaoran - ¡Ya está! Tengo la solución – saltó elegantemente de la cama – Las cartas

-¿Qué cartas? – preguntó Meiling

-Las de Sakura

-No – negaron los dos chicos

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron las dos chicas

-Sakura, no puedes volver a utilizar las cartas y lo sabes – Shaoran se levantó para encarar a su novia

-Voy a hacerlo

-No – esta vez fue Eriol quien se levantó.

-Pero…

-Chicos, mejor iros a casa – el doctor entró en la habitación junto a una enfermera – Ahora la señorita Daidouji necesita descansar – Sakura miró a los chicos con la mirada "después hablamos"

-Si – Meiling saltó de la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo y recogió sus cosas – Mañana volvemos – los otros tres asintieron, Tomoyo solo sonrió.

* * *

Después de que los "echaran" del hospital se reunieron con Korin y Kaede en el piso que compartían Sakura y Tomoyo. La joven Kinomoto y Shaoran se encargaron de preparar algo para comer y fueron hacia la sala donde todos los esperaban. 

Meiling estaba sentada en el suelo entre las piernas de Kaede quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y es que esos dos habían formalizado su relación, mientras que todos se habían dado cuenta de un rápido acercamiento entre Korin y Eriol, aunque ninguno de los dos lo afirmaba.

-¿Por qué no podemos utilizar las cartas? – preguntó Sakura tercamente

-Sakura… sabes cuanto te costó cerrar a Keroberus y las cartas

-¿Y? – preguntó Sakura a Shaoran

-Que si las vuelves a dejar libres tendrás que utilizar mucha energía y después gastar la poca que te queda para volver a cerrarlas – Sakura miró a Shaoran escéptica – Podrías morirte Sakura

-Lo haría por Tomoyo

-Pero yo no voy a permitírtelo

-¡Pero es Tomoyo! Mi mejor amiga, hemos estado juntas des de… ¡des de primaria¡O antes¡Es mi prima!

-Sakura…

-¡Y ahora me necesita Shaoran! Para ella lo más importante es la voz y… ¡lo ha perdido!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer¿Qué carta piensas utilizar?

-La combinación entre la carta "The Voice" y "The Song"

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Meiling curiosa

-La carta "The Song" imitaba la voz de Tomoyo y la "The Voice" le quito la voz

-Si puedes hacer que "The Song" imité la voz de Tomoyo y que "The Voice" invierte lo que una vez hizo, robarle la voz, puede que funcione – sonrió Meiling

-¡Eso! No resultas de mucha ayuda Meiling – la regañó Shaoran – No voy a dejarte

-Pero…

-Y yo estoy con él Sakura – dijo Eriol que, hasta el momento, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – Incluso para mi eso podría ser mortal así que para ti seguro que es mortal

-Mis poderes han crecido

-No digo que no, pero hace tiempo que no los usas y podrían descontrolarse – añadió Shaoran

-Pero tengo que hacer algo – ninguno de los presentes vio la mirada de complicidad entre los hermanos Shibahime

-Chicos… - empezó Kaede

-Ahora no Kaede ¿no ves que están discutiendo? – le regañó Meiling

-Pero…

-No Korin – la calló Eriol

-Voy a hacerlo – dijo Sakura

-No voy a dejarte

-Chicos – intentó volver a decir Kaede que volvió a ser callado por Meiling mientras que la discusión se acaloraba más, Korin se hartó y hizo un silbido con sus dedos, acto seguido todos callaron

-Yo puedo ayudaros – sentenció la joven

* * *

Sonomi vio como llegaba su relieve, Touya Kinomoto, aún no sabía que hacer, como enfrentarlo. Había permitido que se viese con su hija durante estas semanas pero hasta aquí había llegado. 

-Señora Daidouji – saludó Touya cuando entró por la puerta, primero miró hacia Tomoyo y comprobó que estaba dormida, después miró hacia Sonomi

-Kinomoto – susurró ella, inspiró hondo y esperó a que él se sentará - ¿No te cansas de venir aquí?

-¿Tendría?

-No, solo digo, Tomoyo y tu nunca os relacionasteis

-Bueno, es amiga de mi hermana, además de mi alumna y si por si fuera poco vive delante de mi así que…

-Pervertido – Touya la miró incrédulo

-¿Perdoné?

-El otro día… – Sonomi continuó como si no hubiera oído nada - …le pregunté al doctor quien había encontrado a Tomoyo despierta…

-Fui yo – terminó Touya

-Ya pero… ¿sabes lo más interesante¿Quieres saber qué descripción dio? – Touya la miró con miedo pero continuó como si nada

-Supongo que un amigo o un familiar

-Si, las dos cosas – Touya suspiró tranquilo aunque aún estaba asustado por el rencor y el odio que desprendían las palabras de Sonomi – Aún se atrevió a decir más – Tomoyo se despertó en ese mismo instante, quiso hacer un gesto para que se percatarán pero las palabras de su madre la dejaron helada – Su novio – la pareja se heló en sus puesto – Supongo que podrías decirme que el hombre se equivocó y que, por consecuencia, he hecho bien en no denunciarte

-No

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sonomi ya que no sabía a que respondía

-No se equivocó – ahora era Sonomi la sorprendida – Soy el novio de su hija, su prometido para ser más exactos, y si, hizo bien en no denunciarme señora – declaró Touya tranquilo y contento por haberse sacado ese peso de encima pero Sonomi no estaba contenta y ni mucho menos tranquila.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Bueno, se han aclarado cosas y se han liado otra (aunque no es nada comparado con mi fic de Recuerdos Olvidados, os lo prometo) No sé que decir, supongo que lo de la operación de Tomoyo pasó muy deprisa pero... no quería que los chicos estuvieran agonizando por ella¡había cosas más importantes que contar!**

**En el próximo capítulo no sé exactamente que pasará pero... los problemas comenzarán a solucionarse.**

**No sé que más deciros, dar las gracias a _Reiko Navi-san, sonia, Aiko y Reijin_ por dejarme su review y, como en el capi pasado, mantengo la alternativa de contestar personalmente los reviews, solo tenéis que dejarme vuestro mail.**

**Nada más que decir, solo que espero que os haya gustado el capi, y por cualquier cosa, alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación me mandáis un review y así me hacéis feliz ¿shi? **

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Chapter XVII

**Wolas! Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado tantísimo tiempo pero no ha era mi intención, tenía pensado actualizar enseguida pero vamos que ha quedado claro que no ha podido ser y como premio de conosolación...**

**¡HE TERMINADO EL FIC! **

**Si, como lo habéis oído este capi es el capi final del fic, pero tranquilos, habrá más, ya lo veréis, a bajo os cuento. Ahora lo miraba y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Porqué me da mucha pena que este fic llegue a su fin, snif.**

**No os entretengo más, pido mil disculpas por mi retraso, además, decir que lo he hecho ylo he publicado así que no he revisado las faltas de ortografía etc, etc, así queno me culpéis ( ¿y a quién tenéis que culpar sino? Yo nuxe)**

**Espero que el capi sea de vuestro agrado**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

-Yo puedo ayudaros – sentenció la joven Shibahime. Todos los de la habitación se giraron hacia ella

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Eriol, Korin giró su vista hacia Kaede pidiéndola ayuda para explicarlo

-Hace años – empezó lentamente Kaede – El poder de Korin se descontroló y…

-Si, lo sabemos, no hace falta repetir ese accidente – dijo Eriol cansado que su "amiga" estuviera, quisiera o no, atada a ese terrible accidente. Korin sonrió y sin que nadie lo viera entrelazo su mano con la del joven inglés

-Por eso vinimos a Japón – ahora fue Korin la que habló – Tenia que aprender a controlarlo

-No sé si todos sabéis el porqué de la existencia de la cartas de Clow o sus guardianes

-Pues porqué Clow Reed se aburría el solito ¿no? – sonrió Meiling y Sakura asintió a su amiga

-No exactamente – respondieron los hermanos Shibahime – En realidad…

-Fue para controlar su poder – susurró Eriol

-Exactamente, vinimos a Japón porqué ahí habían las dos personas que pudieron utilizar esta técnica

-¿Dos? – preguntó Sakura

-La razón por la que te pase las cartas, por la que te hice cambiar las cartas de Clow a cartas de Sakura fue porqué sino tu poder te habría destruido – dijo Eriol. Sakura lo miraba atontita

-¿Por qué…

-Nunca te dije nada porqué tampoco era necesario

-Y por eso el mago Clow se vio en la obligación de crear otros guardianes y otras cartas – Eriol asintió a la afirmación hecha por Shaoran

-¿Y entonces que sugieres Korin? – preguntó Meiling

-Utilizar mi poder para crear cartas y guardianes

-No – se negó Eriol soltándose, a desgana, de la mano pequeña y frágil de la muchacha

-¿No? – preguntaron Sakura y Kaede

-¿Cómo sé que tu poder es lo suficientemente grande para hacer unas cartas, unos guardianes y quedarte con suficiente energía vital?

-No lo es – admitió Korin – Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda – se giró hacia Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran – Solo puede hacer las cartas

-Dirás solo quieres hacer

-Esta bien, solo quiero hacer las cartas – rectificó Korin

-¿Por qué?

-No necesito los guardianes, tengo suficiente con las cartas para ayudar a Tomoyo y ayudarme a mi

-¿Y quien vigilará las cartas? – preguntó Sakura

-Un simple hechizo – aseguró Kaede

-¿Qué decís? – preguntó la joven Shibahime esperanzada. Shaoran y Sakura asintieron - ¿Eriol? – susurró cerca del chico, Meiling sonrió levemente y sin que la pareja lo viera se llevó a Shaoran, Sakura y Kaede de la habitación

-No lo sé Korin… es peligroso – el voz de Eriol cortó el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala durante dos minutos

-El viaje a Inglaterra también lo es y no por eso dejo de ir – Korin alargó sus brazos y se abrazó al cuerpo de Eriol

-¿Estás segura? Aún pedes hacerte atrás – susurró abrazando a la chica por la cintura

-Voy a ir a Inglaterra y voy a ayudar a Tomoyo pero para las dos cosas Eriol… necesito tu ayuda – la voz clara y sincera de Korin, sin pizca de frialdad, hizo que, sin que el joven inglés de diera cuenta, cogiera a la muchacha de la barbilla, le levantará la cabeza y con lentitud y extrema delicadeza besará sus labios.

* * *

Sonomi miró a Touya Kinomoto, una y otra vez, repitiéndose que eso era mentira, que ELLA no podía haber vuelto a caer en las manos de ÉL. 

Tomoyo quiso decir algo, llamar a su madre, a Touya pero… ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

-Salga – susurró la voz de Sonomi

-Señora…

-¡Salga! – Touya bajó la vista, quizá tuviera que dejar tiempo para que la señora Daidouji se lo pensara, su mirada se cruzó con la azul de Tomoyo

-Volveré Tomoyo – susurró solo para que ella lo oyera.

Sonomi se quedó de pie, observando a su hija con lágrimas a los ojos. A pasos inciertos se acercó a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente.

-No voy a dejar que se te lleve – Tomoyo no dijo nada aunque le hubiera gustado gritarle a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Touya Kinomoto

* * *

-¿Estaréis bien? – preguntó Meiling a su primo 

-Claro, no te preocupes – sonrió Shaoran

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes pero… ¡yo no podré estar ahí! – se quejó la chica china

-Meiling, tranquila, de verdad, todo saldrá bien – Shaoran la abrazó sorpresivamente – Nunca te lo dije antes pero… te quiero mucho Meiling – la chica se relajó entre los brazos de su primo

-Ya lo sé – Meiling correspondió al abrazo de Shaoran – Yo también te quiero

-Bueno ¿qué hacemos parejita? – Meiling sonrió contra el pecho de Shaoran al sentir la voz celosa de Kaede

-Cuídate porqué sino a parte de mi, Sakura se va poner muy triste ¿sips?

-Sakura también entrará – Meiling frunció el entrecejo – Pero tranquila, todo irá bien

-¡Ejem!

-Ya está Kaede, eres demasiado celoso

-Yo no soy celoso – y para muestra de lo anteriormente dicho cogió posesivamente a Meiling de la cintura

-Bien, ya está, hemos hecho el círculo – informó Eriol saliendo de una puerta que había en la izquierda

-Cuanto antes mejor – ahora fue Sakura quien habló.

-Bien, vamos – Kaede dio un corto beso a Meiling en los labios y junto a Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol entraron en la habitación donde Korin ya los esperaba arrodillada y vestida con un precioso kimono violeta oscuro con dibujos elegantes de lunas de color plateado. Su largo pelo azabache estaba recogido en un elegante moño y sus facciones estaban mucho más serias de lo habitual. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Empezamos – susurró suavemente

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer hijo? – Fujitaka dedicó a su hijo una mirada preocupada. Sus ojos castaños demostraban tristeza 

-No lo sé – Touya puso sus manos en la cabeza apretándosela como si con eso gesto una magnífica idea surgiera

-Tienes que ir a hablar con Sonomi y con Tomoyo

-Hablar – dijo Touya con tono irónico – No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Tomoyo no puede hablar – le dijo rudamente a su padre. Segundos de silencio – Lo siento

-Tranquilo – su padre apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo – Te entiendo

-Papá… ¿Qué voy hacer¿Qué tengo que hacer? – la voz de Touya sonó desesperada, casi sin aliento

* * *

-Hola Tomoyo – la voz alegre de Nakuru sonó en la amplia sala haciendo que Sonomi se despertará apresuradamente de su sueño intranquilo 

-Nakuru, deja de gritar – la voz de Yukito terminó de despertar a Tomoyo y Sonomi se mantuvo quieta, mirando como la joven pareja se acercaba a Tomoyo

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Nakuru esta vez más suavemente sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la joven Daidouji. Tomoyo cogió la libreta que tenia encima de una mesita de noche "Bien. ¿Y tu y los niños?"

-Yo estoy bien, Yukito me consiente demasiado, dice que no puede hacer esfuerzos por mi embarazo doble – Tomoyo sonrió con alegría al ver como Yukito se sonrojaba – Me parece que Touya le ha enganchado algo de su sobre protectorismo. Por cierto… ¿dónde está Touya? Tenía entendido que se quedaba contigo en las noches – Tomoyo bajo la vista tristemente

-El señor Kinomoto ya no vendrá más – Nakuru dio un respingo al sentir la voz de Sonomi

-Señora Daidouji no la había visto – sonrió Yukito aunque percibió algo en la voz de Sonomi que no le gusto nada

-Estaba dormida – informó ella - ¿Supongo que sois los señores Yukishiro?

-OH no – Nakuru negó con la cabeza – Yo soy la señorita Nakuru Akizuki y él es…

-Yukito Yukishiro, pero si, estamos juntos si eso es lo que quería decir – sonrió el chico viendo de lejos que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a hablar en esos momentos con una embarazada de mellizos y el tipo que la embarazó sin estar casados – Vinimos a ver a Tomoyo, nos tuvo muy preocupados

-Y no solo a nosotros. Kaho llamó ayer des de Hawai, Yuki, recuérdame que yo quiero ir – Yukito sonrió – Y Korin y Kaede también estaban muy preocupados al igual que To…

-Ya lo sabemos señorita Akizuki – cortó Sonomi – Lamentó ser grosera pero el médico vendrá a hacer un chequeo de Tomoyo y…

-OH tranquila – se adelantó Yukito

-Nos vemos Tomoyo. Cuídate, volveremos pronto – Nakuru la abrazó – Por cierto – la joven mujer se giró casi cuando iba a salir – Serás la madrina de uno de mis mellizos – Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y que una lágrima cruzará su rostro. Sonomi observó lentamente como la puerta se cerraba

-Tomoyo – la mujer se giró hacia su hija – Tengo algo que decirte

* * *

-Que mujer más antipática – decía Nakuru mientras se alejaban por el pasillo directos a ginecología 

-Creo… que se ha enterado – Nakuru se giró hacia Yukito

-¿De qué?

-De Touya y Tomoyo – Nakuru abrió la boca y utilizó su mano para tapar su sorpresa

-Pero entonces… entonces…

-Touya debe estar destrozado

-Y que lo digas, con esa suegra yo también lo estaría – Nakuru se cruzó de brazos con un gesto infantil – Te imaginas, vamos a visitar a su hija y casi nos hecha a patadas. Espero que al novio de nuestra hija no le hagas lo mismo – Yukito sonrió aún no acostumbrado al hecho de ser padre y sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista apenado

-Yukito… - Nakuru lo cogió de la mano reclamando su atención - ¿Te pasa algo? – Nakuru se puso delante del chico para poder observar su rostro

-Nada…

-¡Como aún te sigas culpando te la cargas! – Yukito miró a la chica a los ojos

-Es que…

-Ya lo hablamos

-Pero…

-No sabías que estaba embarazada y mucho menos fuiste consciente cuando… paso – Yukito cogió suavemente la mano de la chica y la besó con suavidad – Tampoco tienes que casarte conmigo – Yukito volvió a mirarla sorprendido – Me importa bien poco lo que la otra gente piense de mi, que soy una fresca, una madre soltera, una "mala guarra" (n/a: es una palabra inventada por mi y mis amigas, no sabría explicarla sin utilizar palabras mayores)

-A mi si me importa y me molesta que te insulten a ti cuando toda la culpa fue mía

-Es la sociedad que es muy machista – Yukito frunció en entrecejo – Si, incluso tu y Touya sois machista. Touya no tiene la necesidad de proteger a Tomoyo ¿contra qué? Y tu… me tratas como si no pudiera hacer nada Yukito – aunque su voz era seria sonrió como a una niña que le dieran un caramelo – Y a mi me encanta que me trates así pero… ¡por dios! Traer niños al mundo es lo más natural del mundo

-Lo sé pero… para mi sois lo más importante del mundo – Yukito abrazó a Nakuru, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello largo de la chica – E intentaré no tratarte ni como a una invalida ni como a una enferma

-Bien, eso me gusta más – sonrió la chica contra el hombro del hombre – Y si te digo por salir de fiesta ¿también me dejarás?

-No se pase señorita Akizuki, no se pase – Nakuru soltó una carcajada para después hundirse en un beso con SU chico

* * *

Touya dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez, intuía, no, sabía que algo no iba bien. Notaba esa sensación en el cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama por quinta vez, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tomó un baso de agua y estuvo ahí, de pie, mirando la nada. 

Da dos pasos a tientas y se dirige hacia la estantería donde hay todas las fotografías de la gente más importante para él.

Su madre.

Su padre y Sakura.

Yukito, Nakuru y… Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.

¡Santo cielo! Ni cuando él se había separado de ella voluntariamente había sufrido tanto como durante estos cinco días solo, en ese piso vacío. Había pedido baja en el colegio, la verdad es que no le costó mucho ya que la directora estaba encantada con él. Más de una vez Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo cuando se la encontraban cuando los dos salían del colegio y la señora se inventaba cualquier pretexto para quedar con él.

Touya sonrió al recordar las primeras veces que Tomoyo sintió celos, aunque claro, esos celos que ella había sentido por él y la directora, él también los había sentido. Cuando estaban en clase de educación física y ella hacía un ejercicio, como los chicos (a excepción de Eriol, el tal Yamazaki y el estúpido niño chino) la miraban con ojos obscenos y repasan su cuerpo una y otra vez y el joven profesor tenía que morderse la lengua y apretar los puños para que no miraran de esa forma a su pequeña.

El teléfono sonó. Se quedó quieto en el puesto, mirando la fotografía de ella, vestida con el vestido de la boda de Kaho. Con Yukito a un lado y Nakuru a otro. Con la mirada feliz.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

¡Mierda! Se levantó con mala gana y mal humor. Había roto su tortura diaria de pensamientos en Tomoyo.

-¿Touya? – la voz de su padre sonó cautelosa

-Si papá soy yo

-Es él Sakura – Touya escuchó como el teléfono pasaba de manos y se quedó quieto esperando una explicación

-Touya

-Ya le he dicho a papá que soy yo

-¡Deja de ser sarcástico Touya y sé por una vez serio! – Touya calló al ver a su hermana tan enfadada – Tienes que venir al hospital

-¿Tomoyo está bien? – preguntó alarmado haciendo que esa sensación de que algo no iba bien saliera a flote

-Tomoyo está bien, está perfecta pero…

-¿Entonces¿Por qué llamas!

-¡Porqué Tomoyo se va! – Touya se quedó quieto y dejó de escuchar a su hermana – La madre de Tomoyo se la lleva a Francia, con unos médicos y ella no puede hacer nada además que Korin…

Touya dejó caer el teléfono y salió a toda prisa del piso mientras su hermana estaba hablando sola por el teléfono.

* * *

Korin se movió inquieta en la cama. Eriol la miró mientras sujetaba su mano. 

-Estará bien – la mano fuerte de Kaede posándose en su hombro le hizo despertar

-¿Tú crees?

-Siento su energía vital, privilegios de hermano – sonrió el chico – Y si, creo que incluso está a punto de despertar – y como si Korin lo hubiera sentido abrió lentamente sus ojos, escudriñando la habitación y parándose en los azules de Eriol

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Has estado dos días dormida recuperando fuerzas después de fabricar las cartas

-¿Salió bien? – Korin se reincorporó.

-Si, claro que salió bien

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-No lo recuerdas – Korin negó con la cabeza a la pregunta formulada por Eriol

------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------

-Empezamos – susurró suavemente Korin

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a los lados de Korin. Ella estaba en el centro de un círculo dibujado con un color plateado-dorado, dentro del más grande había otro de más pequeño con pequeñas puntas y adornos. Había un cojín colocado en cada uno de los cuatro extremos y se podía adivinar que significaban los puntos cardinales.

Korin estaba sentada mirando hacia el norte y Sakura se sentó delante de ella. En el lado del este (el derecho) se sentó Kaede y en el lado oeste Eriol (el izquierdo). Shaoran se sentó en el único que quedaba libre, el sud.

Como si todos ya supieran que tenían que hacer Eriol cogió una mano de la chica y Kaede la otra.

Lentamente, la chica empezó a recitar un conjuro en japonés, después en chino y finalmente en latín.

Como si de un pequeño tornado se tratara un fuerte viento empezó a azotar la habitación cerrada por fuera gracias a Meiling.

Del cuerpo de Korin empezó a salir una luz violeta claro.

-No rompas el circulo Shaoran – susurró Eriol, ya que todos tenían una mano tocando un circulo más pequeño, el heredero del clan Li por culpa de la fuerza del tornado se había desequilibrado un poco

-Tranquilo – la voz de Korin pareció tranquilizar, no solo a Shaoran sino a Sakura, a Kaede y a Eriol

De repente el viento paró y la luz se hizo más fuerte y tal como había empezado terminó todo, de golpe.

Korin cayó hacia el lado de Eriol y Shaoran se levantó para ir a ver el estado de Sakura ya que está respiraba con dificultad.

Mientras Kaede veía como Eriol cargaba a su hermana en brazos él se dirigió al centro del círculo donde Korin había estado sentada y ahí se encontraba un libro, con las tapas de un azul claro y con adornos dorados, plateados y azul oscuros.

Pronunció el hechizo de protección de las cartas, el que actuaría como los guardianes, y, con cuidado, recogió el libro.

------------------------ Fin Flash Back ------------------------

-Vaya… entonces si que salió bien

-Más que bien, incluso Sakura y Shaoran, los cuales hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaban una magia tan intensa quedaron exhaustos – sonrió Eriol

-¡Eriol! – Meiling entró atropelladamente a la habitación - ¡Korin despertaste! – sonrió la chica china y abrazó a la hermana de su novio con cariño – Me alegró que estés bien, me asustaste cuando saliste desmayada en brazos de Eriol – la pareja de los nombrados enrojeció

-Meiling ¿por qué entraste como una desesperada gritando "Eriol" – Kaede se encargó de hacer sonar el nombre del chico con voz afeminada, gritona y pija – sin llamar a la puerta?

-Lo siento señor Machote – Meiling agravó la voz provocando que Eriol dejará ir una carcajada y Korin no pudiera disimular la sonrisa – Pero si…

-Meiling – la cortó Kaede

-¡Eriol! – se giró hacia el chico dando por hecho que su novio no quería escucharla - ¡Sakura acaba de llamar!

-Me alegro, si, sinceramente me alegro – sonrió Eriol con una sonrisa estúpida y una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-A veces pienso que tendríamos que hacerle ver las cosas más importantes y menos importantes – Meiling miró a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido – Porqué Meiling, que Sakura haya llamado no es importante

-¡Si que lo es¡Porqué me ha dicho que Tomoyo se va!

-¡Qué con qué le pasa a mi Tomoyo-chan? – gritó Kaede casi histérico provocando otra carcajada de Eriol y ahora de Korin

-Que se va – sonrió Meiling intentando ahogar la risa

-Y que hacemos aquí, tenemos que ir al hospital a ayudar a Tomoyo a recuperar la voz

-Pero no estás recuperada Korin – intentó hacerla razonar Eriol

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – y sin más la chica se levantó.

En menos de cinco minutos Korin ya estaba en el salón del piso compartido con Nakuru y Yukito, donde Meiling, Kaede y Eriol la esperaban.

-Bien, nos vamos al hospital – antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada la chica había transformado su pequeño colgante en una gran barra con una media luna en el extremo

-¿Cómo vamos a ir?

-Con un carta – Korin abrió por primera vez el libro y cogió la carta que buscaba, después cogió todas las otras y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-¿Y es seguro? – preguntó Kaede

-¿Vienes o no? – preguntó Meiling la cual ya estaba junto a Korin y Eriol

-Gracias por preguntarme la opinión – sonrió el hermano Shibahime

* * *

Touya aparcó precipitadamente su coche en el aparcamiento del hospital, nadie le dijo nada, debía ser un hombre a punto de ser padre. 

Subió rápidamente hacia la recepción y preguntó por la señorita Daidouji. La recepcionista, un poco sonrojada, respondió que la señora Daidouji había dado instrucciones de no informar a nadie de donde y como estaba su hija.

-Vengo de parte de la señorita Kinomoto, soy su hermano – la enfermera-recepcionista rebuscó en sus informes

-La señorita Daidouji aún no ha abandonado el edificio está en la misma habitaci… - antes que la chica pudiera responder Touya ya había desaparecido por las escaleras - ¡Pero no podrá estarse mucho tiempo!

Touya se dirigió a los ascensores pasando de largo las escaleras, quería tener todo el aliento disponible para gritarle a la señora Daidouji que a Tomoyo nada ni nadie la apartaba de su lado. El ascensor se abrió y pulsó el botón, cuando las puertas se cerraban Touya sonrió para si mismo, si él estaba en el ascensor no podrían bajar a Tomoyo por él.

Salió como si lo hubieran empujado del ascensor una vez se abrieron las puertas y sin ni siquiera mirar, ni llamar, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Tomoyo! – el hombre se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo recuperando aire

-¡Señor Kinomoto! – gritó Sonomi.

-No voy a dejar que se lleve a Tomoyo

-¡Es mi hija! – Tomoyo, que hasta el momento había estado dentro del baño cambiándose salió al escuchar voces junto a Sakura también curiosa, su padre la había obligado a llamar a Touya pero nunca le reveló porqué. – Tomoyo, vuelve dentro – la chica miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes – Tomoyo – la voz de Sonomi sonó más exigente. Tomoyo abrió la boca

-"Time"

Touya miró a su alrededor y vio como en el medio de la habitación aparecían cuatro figuras, dos chicos y dos chicas.

-¡Ya llegamos! – sonrió Meiling

-¿Qué…

-La carta del tiempo – está vez fue Korin quien sonrió

-¿Y por qué no estoy paralizada? – preguntó otra vez Sakura

-Puedo evitarlo con la carta de "Protection" – informó Korin y con una mano señaló a Touya y Tomoyo que tampoco estaban paralizados

-¡Y por qué tú no estás agotada? – exigió Sakura, Korin volvió abrir la boca pero Eriol la cortó.

-Vamos Korin, no te entretengas

-Vamos allá. Kinomoto apártate

-Un momento – detuvo Touya, se acercó a Tomoyo, lentamente, le daba igual si había público, le daba igual si su hermana se enteraba, tenía que decirle eso a Tomoyo – Cariño… - la mano del hombre se posó en su mejilla, Tomoyo cerró los ojos al contacto – Tu madre me denunciará, yo iré a la cárcel por pervertido pero aún así… cuando consiga salir te buscaré, iré a buscarte, a saber si realmente eres feliz, si la persona que me sustituyó te hace feliz porqué sino de repente tu marido llegará con la cara destrozada – Tomoyo dejó ir una lágrima – Te buscaré para decirte que aún te amo, que no fue tu culpa, no es tu culpa pequeña – antes que Touya pudiera terminar pequeño discurso que llevaba dentro des de hacia tiempo, Tomoyo se tiró a su brazos

-Creo que es el momento – dijo Eriol con un susurró mientras Kaede intentaba reanimar a Sakura que se había quedado en estado de shock después de haber visto la escena romántica entre su hermano y su mejor amiga. Korin cogió su báculo con suma elegancia

-"Voice" "Song" – susurró a las cartas hechas a imitación de las Cartas Sakura. Un pequeño remolino envolvió a la pareja unida por un abrazo

-¿Crees que funcione? – preguntó Meiling

-Espero de todo corazón que sea así.

Touya dejó a Tomoyo suavemente en el suelo ya que la había elevado cuando ella se había abrazado a él por el cuello.

-Touya yo… - Tomoyo paró en seco. Miró al chico que tenía delante, él también la miraba confundida

-¡Funcionó! – el coro de victoria de los cinco chicos del fondo rompió su momento

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicároslos – informó Korin – Solo...

-No dejes que se la lleven ¿vale? – sonrió Kaede y acto seguido desapareció junto a Eriol, Meiling, Korin y Sakura (la cual había decidido que eso ya había sido demasiado por un día)

-¡Tomoyo! – Sonomi se enfadó al ver su hija entre los brazos de Touya – Suéltela

-No voy hacerlo

-¡Voy a denunciarle y…

-¡No vas a hacerlo mamá! – la voz de Tomoyo sonó autoritaria

-¡Tomoyo¿Cuándo…

-En el baño, junto a Sakura, ella se ha ido para dejarnos intimidad – Touya sonrió para si mismo

-Me alegro cariño – sonrió Sonomi

-Así que ahora no tenemos que irnos a Francia – informó Tomoyo

-Tomoyo pero…

-Mamá... por favor…

-Tomoyo no pienso dejarte en manos de un pervertido como él – la señora Daidouji empezaba a estar enfadada – Y si Tomoyo voy a denunciarle

-Mamá dentro de seis meses hago los 18

-¿Me amenazas Tomoyo?

-Amó a Touya - a Sonomi se le rizaron los pelos de la espalda al sentir hablar con tanta sinceridad a su hija y aún más, al notar amor en la mirada de Touya Kinomoto.

-¡Es un capricho!

-Si fuera un capricho ya me hubiera alejado de él cuando él me dejó – Sonomi miró a su hija – Si mamá, Touya me dejó, por todas las razones que ahora pasan por tu cabeza

-Y entonces…

-Porqué la amo señora – Touya alargó su brazo y con delicadeza rodeó la cintura de Tomoyo la cual había hecho dos pasos en dirección a su madre

-Usted lo que es, es un pervertido

-Yo también lo quiero mamá, con todo mi corazón

-No voy a permitir que él se vuelva a quedar contigo

-Mamá…

-Primero Nadeshiko y después tu Tomoyo – la señora Daidouji empezó a llorar

-Mamá… - Tomoyo se deshizo de los brazos de Touya y se acercó a su madre

-¡Tomoyo! – las dos mujeres se abrazaron – No quiero que seas infeliz no quiero…

-No voy a serlo mamá, Touya me ama y yo a él

-Pero yo también te quiero y… si nos vamos…

-Volvería por él – aseguró Tomoyo

Dos semanas más tarde Sonomi retiró la denuncia contra Touya Kinomoto impidiendo de esa forma que ni la escuela ni la prensa supiera nada sobre su relación con la pequeña de la gran e importante familia Daidouji.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Tenga varias cosas que decir del capi.**

**Primera observación: El abrazo entre Shaoran y Meiling, tenía que ponerlo, quería ponerlo, quería poner una escena donde se notará que se querían como primos, que la obseción de Meiling por el chico había pasado por completo y que él pues, ya tenía todo eso olvidado.**

**Segunda observación: La actitud de Sonomi hacia Nakuru y Yukito, es normal, la pobre mujer estaba shoqueada, acababa de saber que su hija tenia novio ¿y quien era su novio? El mejor amigo del hombre que ha dejado embarazada a una mujer antes de estar casados pues, claro, explotó con mal humor**

**Tercera observación: Los mangas y las series son machistas. Todos los chicos son protectores y posesivos, esto queda muy bien y parece muy bonito pero normalmente esos hombres son los que se vuelven maltractadores y violadores, desgraciados por decirlo rápidamente. Claro, los de las series son muy bonitos y tal pero en la vida real no lo son así de bonitos, la gente que me conoce sabe que soy feminista hasta el extremo pero... ¡también creo en el amor y que habrá un chico perfecto para mi! Nada, que quería que eso quedará claro, un chico posesivo, celoso y protector como lo es Touya en la vida real quizá no sea tan bonito (y tan tio bueno) como nuestro Kinomoto ( Aya-Mery se soba las babas en pensar en el mazizo hermano de Sakura, xD)**

**Cuarta observación: A ver, la creación de las cartas, no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas ni inspiración para crear un conjuro y tampoco tenía los medios para pasarlo a tres idiomas. No sé si os lo imaginabáis así pero bueno...**

**Quinta observación: Fujitaka se enteró de lo de Touya y Tomoyo porqué el chico fue a pedirle consejo, no lo puse porqué tampoco había espacio pero os lo aclaró. Sakura ha quedado bastante shoqueada pero lo aceptará, tranquilos, xD.**

**Sexta observación: Sonomi cedió, no sé si muy deprisa o muy despacio pero... ¡no sabía que hacerle decir a la pobre mujer! Creo que por mucho que quiera a Tomoyo y odiéa Touya si ve en los ojos y las palabras de Tomoyo sinceridad pues... lo entenderá, al igual que pasa con Touya.**

**Séptima observación¡Tendrá epílogo! Si señores, un fic mío no es mío sino tiene epílogo así que ya os podéis preparar, xD.**

**Ahora mismo estamos en el review 91. ¡Quiero llegar al 100!. Tengo el epílogo pensado solo falta escribirlo. Así que cuando lleguemos a los 98 reviews empezaré a escribir y una vez lleguemos a los 100 publicaré. ¡Así que ya sabéis¡100 REVIEWS! Sino, no hay epílogo.**

**Muchas gracias a sonia, _NadeshikoLuna, Reika Navi-san, Aike, shie-san, Isis Temptation y Reijin_, muchas gracias por vuestro reviews. **

**Nada más que decir que espero los 100 REVIEWS (si estoy pesada pero sin ellos no hay epílogo) y que espero que os haya gustado el capi**

**Independientemente de actualizar o no, si tenéis algo que decirme, alguna duda o crítica constructiva hacedlo que siempre me viene bien para mejor y hacer las cosas más claras.**

**Muchso besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	20. Epílogo

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí! Os lo dije, a los 100 reviews me plantó aquí con el epílogo y con el final del fic (¡no kiero k termine!)**

**Me parece que no tengo nada que decir solo que en el epílogo he intentado dar un poco de humor al fic, no sé como ha quedado a bajo comento un par de cosas**

**Dejar claro en mi último capi (como me duele decir esto) que Card Captor Sakura (como muchos habéis adivinado) no me pertenece sino que pertenece a las CLAMP. Si me perteneciera haría que Touya terminase con Tomoyo, xD. **

**Nos vemos a bajo.** **¡Que disfrutéis!**

**

* * *

**

-.20 años después.-

En un casa del centro de Tomoeda el domingo por la tarde llegó con mucha emoción, demasiada, según el padre de familia.

-Me voy

-Ve con cuidado

-Si mamá – una chica entró apresuradamente a la cocina para acercarse y coger un botellita de agua de la nevera – Llegaré tarde

-¿Ya lo sabe tu padre? – la joven frunció el ceño. Tenía el pelo largo atado en una cola alta de un color negro que daba la sensación de ser realmente suave. Sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso

-¿Si sé qué? – un hombre alto, muy alto por su nacionalidad japonesa entro en la cocina. Iba todo sudado y eso se debía a que acababa de regresar del gimnasio

-Nada – sonrieron las dos mujeres. Él las miró acusadoramente

-¿Cuándo llegan Nakuru y Yukito? – sonrió la mujer. Era una mujer que debía rondar los 38 años pero que tenía el especto de una de 30. Sus pelo largo y negro, con reflejos violetas no daban muestra alguna de canas y sus preciosos ojos azules-violetas desprendían felicidad

-Al parece ya están aquí. Acaban de llamar – dijo el hombre sentándose en la silla y recibiendo un vaso de agua de su hija

-Haces peste papá – sonrió la muchacha – Pero Aki hace aún más peste

-Quieres callarte – un chico un año mayor que la chica entró por la puerta y le arrojó la toalla sudada a la cara de su hermana. Era alto y de tez morena. Ojos y cabellos cafés oscuros, casi negros

-¡Eres un asqueroso! Ahora yo hago peste a tío

-Nadeshiko, por favor – la voz de su madre sonó autoritaria pero sin levantar la voz. Estaba claro que la chica era el vivo retrato de su madre mientras que el chico el de su padre.

-Lo siento. Me voy – ella tomó las cosas de encima la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida

-¿Dónde vas Nadeshiko? Acabo de encontrarme a Yukiko y me ha dicho que hoy no saldría porqué tenía que estudiar

-¿Y quién te dijo que saldría con ella? – acto seguido la puerta de entrada se cerró. Los dos hombres de la casa giraron acusadoramente su vista hacia la única mujer que quedaba, lo hicieron con tanta rapidez que se escuchó el "crack" de los huesos petarse por la brutalidad del gesto.

-El que ponga un pie fuera de la casa se queda sin cenar.

* * *

-¿Así que no están aquí? – Nakuru Akizuki no pudo reprimir que en su voz saliera un tono de diversión

-¿De verás esperaste que Touya y Aki se quedasen quietos? – ahora la voz asombrada era de Yukito

-No, pero tenía que intentarlo

-Tomoyo – la voz del hombre sonó reconciliadora – Aki es igual que su padre y Touya…

-¿Qué excusas utilizaron? – se interesó Nakuru

-Aki me dijo que tenía que devolverle no sé que cosa a Yukiko, la cual acaba de llamarme para que le diga a Aki que si quería le devolvía el libro mañana en clase ya que hoy no lo vería y Touya me dijo que quería correr para mantener su estado físico para ser un buen profesor – Tomoyo sonrió melancólicamente

-Así que han ido a perseguir a Nadeshiko y a…

-Ni le digas a Touya que su hija está saliendo con Yue, porqué nos prohibirá la entrada Yuki – aseguró Nakuru y en pocos segundos Nakuru volvió su cara hacia Tomoyo con aire de maruja cotilla - ¿Y dices que tu hijo y la hija de Sakura están juntos? – tanto Yukito como Tomoyo suspiraron con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

-Aki no se encuentra – una chica de cabello café corto, por encima de los hombros, y ojos claros se sentó pesadamente en el sillón

-Debe haber salido cariño – Sakura miró tiernamente a su hija como ojeaba la revista

-Está mañana le he visto y me dijo que no saldría además que… - el teléfono sonó y a Yukiko Li le faltó tiempo para dirigirse velozmente hacia el aparato

-La familia Li al habla. ¡Nadeshiko que sorpresa!

_-Yukiko, tengo un problema. Puedes llamar a mi madre y las tres nos encontramos en la cafetería del centro_ – se oyó como la voz de la pequeña de los Kinomoto

-Pero Nadeshiko… - Yukiko se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras Sakura observaba el reloj esperando ansiosamente que llegaran a las 6 de la tarde cuando dos parejas más llegarían a Tomoeda.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo Daidouji salió del hospital su madre había estado mucho más arisca que de costumbre, y no con ella, sino con Touya, el cual no se separaba de ella por miedo a que su "suegra" se la llevará a la primera de cambio.

Y es que Touya Kinomoto y Sonomi Daidouji tenían sus "cositas" y la verdad era que nunca dejarían de tenerlas.

Una vez Tomoyo estuvo instalada en su casa Touya tubo terminalmente prohibido visitarla durante el mes y medio de recuperación que el joven Kinomoto aguantó estoicamente, enviando cada miércoles a las siete de la tarde un ramo de flores variadas.

Respecto a la recuperación médica de Tomoyo los médicos alucinaban, aún no podían entender como una paciente que parecía que había perdido la voz la recuperará de la noche a la mañana, cosa que Tomoyo vio claramente después de haber hablado por primera vez frente su madre, pero lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Así que Tomoyo, además de la heredera de las grandes industrias Daidouji, también se había convertido en un milagro de la medicina.

Korin Shibahime se vio obligada a crear a sus guardianes para poder guardar el libro, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de ponerles nombres los cerró en el libro y el libro fue confiado a Eriol Hiragisawa.

Cinco meses después Nakuru dio a luz a sus mellizos, se avanzó un mes y como suele pasar fue cuando nadie estaba con ella. Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling y Kaede se encontraban en Hong Kong visitando a la gran familia Li. Mientras que Touya y Tomoyo había ido, junto a Sonomi (para desgracia del profesor) a Estados Unidos para hablar seriamente de las intenciones de Touya con Tomoyo, aunque Touya en ese momento no entendió para que necesitaban ir a Estados Unidos, un par de años más tarde sabría que era para dejarlo ahí a la menor oportunidad. Yukito se había trasladado a Osaka para presentar un diseño para un centro cultural y Korin estaba con fiebre en la cama. Total que la joven señorita Akizuki tuvo que hacerse ella misma la bolsa, llamar a un taxi y dirigirse al hospital. Una vez ahí la recepcionista se encargó de llamar a Yukito que cogió el primer avión hacia Tomoeda. Llegando al instante justo cuando el primer bebé, asomaba la cabeza. Al niño, como rápidamente todos adivinaron, los llamaron Yue, a la niña la llamaron Ray. Primero quisieron llamarla Rubby pero ni a Yukito ni a Nakuru les acabó de convencer así que optaron por el nombre de Ray, manteniendo la letra inicial. La gran curiosidad es que aunque Yukito quería, Nakuru nunca llegó a decir que si al matrimonio con él, no porqué no lo quisiera, sino porqué no quería sentirse atada a una persona solo por culpa de un papel.

Shaoran se trasladó a Hong Kong definitivamente a aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder administrar y dirigir la familia Li, aunque claro, cada fin de semana iba y volvía todo, para poder ver a Sakura y una vez se casaron se instalaron en una casita cerca de la casa ocupada, anteriormente, por Fujitaka y sus hijos. Sakura empezó a estudiar periodismo.

Eriol empezó a estudiar Económicas en Japón esperando, pacientemente, que Korin terminara los dos años que le quedaban en el colegio (n/a: recordemos que Korin tiene 16 años). Aunque, a escondidas, la pequeña de los Shibahime iba a clases de inglés para poder adaptarse a Inglaterra sin ningún tipo de problema.

Kaede había optado por hacer la carrera de medicina, aunque tanto Korin como Meiling lo tacharon de idiota rematado, el por su duro morro fue sacándoselo poco apoco mientras la chica perteneciente a la casa Li estudió derecho.

Touya y Tomoyo se casaron el 11 de noviembre. Un mes, más o menos, después de que la chica cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Como era de suponer Sonomi puso el grito en el cielo pero ya nada se podía hacer porqué su hija lucía mucho más radiante des de que en su dedo anular lucía un precioso anillo de oro blanco delicado.

Touya continuó con su trabajo como profesor en el colegio donde años atrás había sido alumno. La verdad es que hubo un fuerte escándalo porqué un profesor se casará con su alumna pero todos esos rumores se callaban cuando los veían pasar sonrientes y felices.

Tomoyo empezó su carrera de diseño, tal y como ella había querido y todo iba bien hasta que un día su médico de cabecera le informó que estaba embarazada.

La pareja Kinomoto se mostró muy feliz con eso, más Touya aunque un poco decepcionado porqué su esposa, su mujer, tuviera que dejar sus estudios. A los seis meses de embarazo Tomoyo dejó la universidad y siguió sus estudios en casa.

Tomoyo dio a luz a su hijo Aki que resultó ser exactamente igual a su padre, tanto en carácter como en el físico. Justo cuando Tomoyo se encontró con las fuerzas necesarias para volver a la universidad y terminar el curso que le quedaba volvió a quedar embarazada. Está vez fue una niña a la que llamaron Nadeshiko, en honor a la difunta Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre y esposa de Touya y Fijitaka, respectivamente.

Ese pequeño detalle fue capaz de hacer llorar a Sonomi Daidouji que a partir de entonces ya no atacaría con tanta maldad y frecuencia a Touya.

Cuando Aki contaba con dos años de edad Tomoyo fue capaz de terminar su carrera en la universidad, un par de años más tarde que todos sus amigos. Tomoyo empezó con diseños pequeños y finalmente y gracias al apoyo del renombre Daidouji fue conocida como una gran diseñadora además que llevaba ciertos temas de las empresas de juguetes Daidouji ya que su madre, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, empezaba a estar mayor.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se retiró a la pequeña casita de campo que se había comprado aunque cada fin de semana sus dos hijos iban a visitarlo con sus familias.

Y es que Sakura se había casado con Shaoran el mismo año en que Aki Kinomoto nació y antes de que alguien tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta Sakura quedó embarazada. Toda la familia Li esperaba con impaciencia ese momento y también esperaban que el único varón heredero tuviera un chico pero, como suele pasar, salió niña a la que dieron el hermoso nombre de Yukiko Li.

Kaede y Meiling se habían mudado a Tomoeda definitivamente en contra de lo que la madre y la familia de la chica pensasen, aunque al final y por orden el gran jefe, es decir, Shaoran, dejaron a la pareja en paz y un par de años después se casaron.

Eriol se había mudado a Inglaterra dejando a Korin en Japón. La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se había marchado haciendo el mismo mecanismo que Yukito. Una simple carta, pero claro, el señor Hiragisawa omitió el hecho de que la chica no estaba embarazada como Nakuru y que Korin no era como la explosiva de su "prima". Así que Korin cogió el primer avión hacia el Reino Unido, descubriendo que tenía vértigo, y se plantó delante de la mansión de la familia Hiragisawa. Y la chica tenía las cosas claras ya que le dio solo dos opciones. O se volvía con ella a Japón, lo cual era preferible porqué tenía claro que cada dos meses no subía a ese trasto llamado avión, aunque no lo obligaría y si querría quedarse en Inglaterra que se quedase pero ella se volvía a Japón y no quería ni volver a sentir mencionar su nombre. Después de que Eriol la tachará de egoísta por no querer quedarse en Inglaterra, Korin, sonrojada al máximo, explicó su problema con las alturas. Después de ver el precioso sonrojo de la pequeña Shibahime, Eriol se volvió a Japón junto a ella casándose dos meses después.

Y, como si fuesen coordinados, al mismo tiempo Meiling y Korin quedaron embarazadas y dieron a luz, en el mismo mes, a dos niños. Satoshi Hiragisawa y Daisuke Shibahime.

Yukito y Nakuru se mudaron a vivir a un pueblo de la costa porqué a Yukito le había salido un buen trabajo en un despacho de arquitectos en donde la hermana mayor de los Shibahime, Kyoko, era la jefa.

Cuando Ray cumplió los 16 le salió el primer pretendiente formal (porqué la chica llevaba de cabeza a la mitad masculina de su curso, mientras que la mitad femenina caía rendida a los pies de Yue), Kenji Miwa, y cual fue la sorpresa para Yukito saber que era hijo de una ex compañera suya de clase. Youko Nakagawa, la chica que una vez se declaró a Touya y salió malherida por culpa de la Carta de Clow "The Mist" (n/a¿os acordáis de ella?)

Cuando volvieron a Tomoeda, esta vez por capricho de Nakuru y para cambiar de aires, su hijo pequeño (ya que resultó que Ray fue la primera en nacer de los mellizos), Yue, se enamoró perdidamente de Nadeshiko Kinomoto pero claro, al conocer, no a su padre, sino a su hermano, el cual casi le rompe la cara por solo haber ayudado a la pequeña Kinomoto por llevar la compra pues se retiró un poco de la situación. Hasta que dio la casualidad que su padre y el padre del amor de su vida eran amigos íntimos y podía ir a visitarla siempre que quería, claro, el día que el hermano no estaba ahí porqué ese chico no había olvidado su cara. Aunque rápidamente vio el punto débil, tanto de Touya Kinomoto como del tal Aki. Para el primero era su esposa, la cual con una sola mirada (igual que su padre con su madre) lo hacía callar y para el segundo era la hija única del matrimonio Li, Yukiko. Al pobre Aki le pasaba lo mismo que a él cuando Nadeshiko le pedía algo.

Nadeshiko y Yukiko eran amigas íntimas, al igual que lo habían sido sus madres, y sus padres (aunque nunca lo reconocerían) estaban encantados de tener otro lazo con la otra familia.

* * *

Tomoyo aparcó el coche tranquilamente sospechándose lo que pasaba, a su lado iba Yukiko Li y detrás Sakura y Shaoran, los cuales con la broma habían decidido averiguar lo que pasaba.

Y no tuvieron que buscar mucho para saber lo que pasaba. Ahí, en medio de la calle estaban padre e hijo espiando "disimuladamente" dentro de una cafetería. Y decían "disimuladamente" porqué si lo que querían era pasar desapercibidos no lo hacían nada bien. Tomoyo se acercó a grandes zancadas a la cafetería y se apoyó en Touya para mirar hacia dentro del local y ahí estaban. Nadeshiko y Yue. El chico, ojos azules y pelo rubio. Miraba nervioso a los dos hombres y después a Nadeshiko, la cual estaba roja de la ira y la vergüenza.

Touya sintió como un cuerpo pequeño y delicado se apoyaba al suyo y supo que era su mujer. Tubo que aguantarse las ganas de girarse y besarla apasionadamente, ahora mismo tenía esa necesidad pero, como buen hombre, se aguantó las ganas y espero.

-¿Interesante? – a Touya se le rizaron los pelos de la espalda al sentir a Tomoyo hablar con tanta tranquilidad.

-Si mamá, mucho – respondió Aki e inmediatamente palideció, captando lo mismo que su padre

-¿Qué es interesante? – Yukiko se abrió espacio entre los dos hombres y observó a la pareja - ¡Por fin! – exclamó la joven Li sin darse cuenta que el rostro de Aki Kinomoto había dejado de ser blanco para ser rojo

-Ya vale ¿no? – dijeron las dos mujeres Kinomoto, Yue, demostrando ser chico inteligente, se quedó junto a Yukiko, protegido de esta manera de Aki

-¡No voy a dejar que te veas con un chico tres años mayor! – gritó su hermano, Touya asintió, dejando que su hijo hiciera el trabajo sucio

-¿Podemos hablar esto en privado? – preguntó Tomoyo, Nadeshiko admiró la tranquilidad de su madre, ya que esta la tenía cogida de la mano para impedir que saltará.

-Vamos, yo y Shaoran subiéramos con Touya y Aki – se ofreció Sakura

-¡Estás loca! – dijo su esposo – No voy a subir en el mismo coche que esos dos Kinomoto's enfurecidos

-Iremos Yukiko y yo ¿podéis llevar mi coche? – preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa alargando las llaves

-Claro – y es que Tomoyo nunca perdía la paciencia con su esposa y con su hijo, cosa que muchos ya habrían hecho.

Después de llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto, la que anteriormente fue ocupada por Fujitaka y sus hijos, todos se sentaron pacientemente en el comedor. Ahora Yukito y Nakuru (a petición de la última) se quedaron a ver el espectáculo.

Tomoyo junto con Sakura sirvieron té para todos, un sorbo y ahí Nadeshiko ya no se pudo controlar

-No pienso permitir otra cosa así – la voz de Nadeshiko era igual de suave que la de su madre, al igual que su progenitora, era una estrella en la canción y después de hacerse pruebas para no tener posibilidades de tener cáncer, ya que tanto su abuela como su madre lo habían tenido, había signado un contracto con una discográfica para hacer su carrera como cantante

-¡Yo tampoco! – saltó su padre

-¡No voy a dejar que ese idiota vuelva acercarse a ti!

-No voy a dejar de ver a Nadeshiko solo porqué tu me lo digas chaval – Yue había cogido la mano de la pequeña Kinomoto y ella le sonrió con confianza. Tomoyo dio otro sorbo del té.

-Aki no tienes derecho sobre la vida de tu hermana

-Pero mamá…

-¡Nada! Touya…

-A mi no me harás callar es mi hija y…

-Dime cuales son la razones cariño – Touya miró a los ojos de su mujer, azules, brillantes y relucientes

-La edad

-No es un factor que importe, tu y yo nos llevamos más años

-¡Él es mayor de edad!

-No es por meterme Touya – Nakuru salió a la defensa de su hijo – Pero cuando tu empezaste tu relación con Tomoyo también era me…

-¡Nakuru! – gritaron los dos Kinomoto's – No quiero hablar esto con tanta gente mirándome – Touya Kinomoto salió enfadado por la puerta

-Nos vemos está tarde en casa de Sakura ¿si? – preguntó Tomoyo, todos asintieron – Los dos a la habitación y no quiero ni una sola discusión – añadió cuando todos los invitados se habían ido

-Pero mamá… - empezó Nadeshiko

-Yo me encargó de tu padre y no quiero oírte Aki – el chico asintió cuando ya había empezado a subir las escaleras. Tomoyo se dirigió hacia la cocina donde sabía que Touya estaría buscando un zumo para tomar – No hay, Aki los terminó está mañana – Touya gimió.

-No me gusta – susurró él, Tomoyo abrazó al hombre por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al del hombre, sintiendo su bien formada espalda gracias a las idas y vueltas del gimnasio

-Lo sé – Touya dio la vuelta y envolvió a su mujer entre sus brazos

-No hay hombre lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija – Tomoyo sonrió.

-Pero lo que no puedes hacer es encerrarla en casa

-Buena idea – dijo con burla pero por su voz se podía adivinar que ya no estaba enfadado – Es que se parece tantísimo a ti… - la estrechó más fuerte

-Touya… aún no hay hombre sobre la faz de la tierra lo suficientemente bueno para ella

-¿Entonces? Porqué no evitamos que Yue se alejé de ella y me importa un comino que sea hijo de Yukito y Nakuru

-Porqué al menos tenemos que dejar que escoja ella… ¿Te imaginas si… - Touya la calló con un beso, sabía lo que diría y no quería escucharlo

-No puedo concebir mi vida sin ti o sin nuestros hijos – Touya levantó a Tomoyo del suelo y la sentó en la mesa para besarla con más facilidad. Tomoyo revolvió el pelo del hombre. Touya recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo, aún se sorprendía como, 20 años después la pasión entre ellos no hubiera disminuido lo más mínimo. – Te amo – Tomoyo lo abrazó.

-Lo sé, yo te amo igual y es por eso que… por nuestra hija… tenemos que dejar que cometa ella misma los errores

-No pienso dejar que se la lleve fuera de marcha hasta que cumpla los 18 – Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Aceptarás a Yue? – Touya gruñó – Haz un esfuerzo, el mismo que hiciste con Shaoran

-Que conste que ese mocoso chino aún no me gusta

-Me consta, y a Sakura también – La mujer dejó que Touya apoyara su cabeza entre los pecho de ella - ¿Y qué crees que hará Shaoran cuando se entere de que Aki y Yukiko están juntos? – Touya la miró sorprendido - ¡Touya¿Me dices que no te diste cuenta?

-Bueno, para ciertas cosas soy despistado – Tomoyo besó sus labios fugazmente

-Vamos a hablar con nuestro hijos

-Vale, voy con Aki y…

-No, yo voy con Aki y tu hablas con Nadeshiko

-¿Y qué le voy a decir? Esa niña está revolucionada

-Justamente, tu tienes que hablar con ella y no incitar a Aki para que mate a Yue

-Me lo pides porqué sabes que no te puedo negar nada – dijo como un niño pequeño

* * *

-Yue, entiendo que quieras a Nadeshiko pero…

-No voy alejarme de ella si eso es lo que quieres, papá.

-¡Claro que no! Touya es un cabeza dura cariño, ya verás como Tomoyo lo hace entrar en razón y que decir de Aki – Nakuru sonrió, los puntos débiles de Aki eran sus tres mujeres. Su madre, su hermana y su "chica". Si cualquiera de las tres pidiera la luna él se la llevaría y además, de regalo, hubiera cogido una estrella – Esta noche estoy seguro que podrás estar con ella libremente

-Si pasarse porqué no puedes tentar la suerte

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – una chica de 20 años, de pelo oscuro con reflejos violetas y ojos realmente llamativos de un preciosos color rojo oscuro entro en la sala

-¿Cómo está Kenji? – preguntó Nakuru, ese era el problema que tenía Yukito, el único, no se fiaba del novio de su hija, como cualquier padre.

-Bien, ha vuelto a la ciudad pero nos veremos en la universidad así que…

-Está noche vamos a casa de los Li, supongo que te acuerdas ¿verdad Ray?

-Si mamá – sonrió la chica - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Nada

-Nada es igual a Nadeshiko y su hermano ¿a qué si? – Ray cogió del cuello a su hermano y le besó fugazmente la mejilla – Se le pasará, solo hace falta que vea a Yukiko con una minifalda

* * *

-Vamos Satoshi coge esa bolsa – ordenó Eriol mientras él se encargaba de coger dos bolsas más

-¿Por qué yo?

-Dame Satoshi, ya la cojo yo – Korin se acercó a su hijo. Era alto con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros.

-Cariño – Eriol dejó las bolsas en el suelo y cogió a la mujer de la cintura evitando que esta cayera – Deja que Satoshi las coja, estás mareada – Korin asintió y su Satoshi decidió coger su bolsa más otra que llevaba su padre para que este pudiera guiar a su madre hacia el taxi que les esperaba – Sabes que los viajes en avión no te sientan bien

-No me hables de ellos, es culpa tuya por querer vivir en Inglaterra

-Pero si te encanta – Eriol besó su mejilla mientras Korin sonreía

-Solo porqué tu estás ahí – y sin más se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido mientras su hijo se encargaba de llamar a un taxi

* * *

Meiling salió disparada de su piso con el bolso en la mano y vestida con un kimono rojo oscuro.

-¡Meiling te caerás! – la avisó Kaede pero ya era demasiado tarde porqué la chica se había precipitado al suelo

-Mamá… pareces una adolescente – sonrió Daisuke. Un chico de 15 años con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros

-Daisuke no le digas eso – intentó decir Kaede entre risas

-¡Ya vale no! – la mujer entró en el coche sobándose el trasero

-Todo ha sido culpa tuya – se defensa Kaede

-Claro, si yo no me hubiera encargado dejamos al perro sin comida

-Ya tenía suficiente comida eres tu la que quieres más al perro que a nosotros – dijo su hijo entre indignado y divertido

-Daisuke… ¿alguna vez te dije que eres como tu padre a su edad?

-No – la sonrisa de los dos hombres se ensanchó y fue el padre quien dijo – Porqué tu a esa edad no me conocías – los dos estallaron en carcajadas

-¡Cállate Kaede! – dijo roja de vergüenza la joven mujer Shibahime tirando un pañuelo que había por ahí haciendo que Kaede se desviara por la carretera

-¡Cuidado papá! – gritó su hijo por encima del asiento

-¡Quieres estarte quieta Meiling! – la mujer hizo un puchero y se hundió en su asiento. Los dos Shibahime's se miraron

-Mamá…

-No te enojes preciosa – Mientras Daisuke le hacia un pequeño masaje Kaede cogía suavemente su mano

-Sois unos tramposos, os reís de mi y después, como sabéis que no puedo resistirme, me hacéis cariñitos para que deje de estar enfadada

-No nos reímos de ti Meiling

-Solo que eres muy fácil de picar mamá.

-Bien. Mañana os hacéis vosotros la comida – los dos miraron con horror a la mujer que estaba la mar de feliz indicando a Kaede hacia donde tenía que ir

* * *

La mansión Li de Japón estaba muy ajetreada y es que, después de varios años, estarían reunidos los amigos de la infancia para celebrar el año nuevo.

Sakura y Yukiko con un kimono muy elegante, el de la primera era de color verde con pequeñas flores de sakura bordadas en rosa pálido, la segunda llevaba uno de color verde oscuro, liso y con un obi de color negro con detalles dorados, ayudaban con los últimos preparativos.

La puerta de entrada sonó por primera vez y Yukiko corrió a abrir la puerta.

La familia Kinomoto al completo.

-Tía Tomoyo, tío Touya – la pequeña Li hizo una inclinación correspuesta por el matrimonio – Feliz año nuevo. Nadeshiko, Aki – sonrió con alegría provocando que la chica la abrazará deseando el año nuevo y el chico hiciera un movimiento con la cabeza

-¡Nadeshiko-chan! – un chico de unos 15 años llegó corriendo hacia ella.

-Daisuke ¡Cuánto tiempo! – y es que el hijo de Kaede había sacado la pequeña "obsesión" que este tenía con la madre de Nadeshiko

-¡Yukiko-chan! – otro chico, con rasgos occidentales besaba la mano de la chica Li. Era alto con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros.

-Satoshi… que… alegría – sonrió la chica bastante sonrojada

-Oye chaval, un poco de respeto – Aki se puso al lado de Yukiko entremedio de los dos

-Kinomoto, ya decía yo donde estabas que no hacías de perro guardián, pero… tu hermana esta sola y…

-Satoshi ya basta. Deja a Yukiko – Korin apareció de la nada del brazo de Eriol

-Korin, feliz año nuevo – saludó la señora Kinomoto

-Tonterías, tonterías, un año más y un año más vieja – la verdad era que los años si que habían pasado por Korin, aún siendo más joven que Tomoyo parecía cinco años mayor.

-Ya sabes que a mi me encantan tus patas de gallo – sonrió Eriol cogiéndola de la cintura

-¡Solo faltaría que no te gustasen! Dejas a mi hermana y te mato Hiragisawa – la voz de Kaede sonó en broma – Además, a mi me encantan las de Meiling – la mujer se sonrojó.

-Ya veis como me trata, como a una vieja – sollozó falsamente. Todos rieron, todos menos Touya, pero este sonrió al ver a Tomoyo saludar con tanta emoción a sus viejos amigos. Él nunca se había hecho mucho con ellos, los respetaba (a excepción del estúpido niño chino, pero ese no contaba) y los ayudaba si estaban en problemas pero… sus amigos eran Nakuru y Yukito.

-¡Touya! – hablando de la reina de Roma, Nakuru se abalanzó sobre el cuello del hombre – Ya no estás de mal humor, diría que Tomoyo es mágica – Tomoyo sonrió al ver como Touya fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué no entráis? – preguntó Shaoran des de la puerta

-Buena idea – Yukito, junto a Tomoyo, ayudó a Touya a entrar ya que este estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como Yue saludaba con un corto beso a su hija

-Estará bien cariño – sonrió Tomoyo al sentir el brazo de Touya en su cintura

-Si, eso es lo que más me molesta - susurró en el oído de Tomoyo, su mujer, por fin, su esposa sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¡Se terminó¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! **

**Ya está, me pasó la paranoia.**

**¿Qué tal ha estado¿Bien¿Mal? Es un poco diferente al registro de mi fic y no sé si estará bien o no.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decir... ¡Me retiro! Pero momentaniamente, pero pasaran unos cuantos días has que no me veáis por aquí otra vez aunque cuando lo haga será con otra historia de Touya y Tomoyo eso que no os quepa duda (o de Nakuru y Yukito, quien sabe) La verdad es que las razones de mi retiro es que necesito tiempo para sanear mis ideas y eso lo haré una vez termine mis fics. Con este terminado tengo uno, ya que el otro que tengo ya tengo los capis terminados. Así que espero que entengáis mis razones**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Muchísimas gracias a _Barbuchis, sonia, Reiko Navi-san, Astrid Zureima Corpus Lopez, shie-san, Rukia, Diosa de Dioses, Aiko_. ¡Hemos llegado a los 100! **

**Que decir más... ¡a si! Al ser mi último capi contestaré todos los reviews que me dejéis, aclarando cualquier cosa que querías decirme. Solo eso. **

**¡Y DEDICAROS EL CAPI! Si, os dedico el epílogo. ¡A MIS LECTORES! Por haber estado ahí, leyéndome y apoyándome que para una escritora es muy importante. Muchos besos y pensad que este epílogo lo he hecho especialmente para vosotros.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic y os habéis divertido. Es lo único que pido**

**Muchos besos y se despide con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

**

Fic Terminado el 25 de octubre del 2005


End file.
